I want to love you
by Kawaii-KeKe-Chan
Summary: Complete!Kagome finally realises Inuyasha's feelings are the same as hers! But she is badly injured by the man she loves..can Kagome trust Inuyasha and can he ever forgive himself? Can they face the after effects, devastating as they may be? Drama n fluff
1. Tears and Pain

Disclaimer: unfortunately, all I own is my love of Inuyasha and my imagination…which has resulted in this story! I also don't own Hello Kitty or James Blunt!

Enjoy! This is my first Fan Fic so please R&R! Much appreciated!

_Japanese words (I've only seen up to the anime ep. 115 and the first movie. This is what my story is based on so if I write a scene that is familiar, it is entirely coincidental! As I've seen the anime in Jap, I use the following words as I am familiar with them and they add impact!) **Thank you to Kitz the Kitsune! I couldn't find the correct spelling of these words anywhere!**_

'_Osuwari': If you don't know this you are truly a baka (see next :p)it's the famous command, sit! (Not sit, boy! Oswari doesn't translate as that! See my website for more!)_

'_Baka': Idiot/ stupid_

'_Hai': Yes_

'_Nani': What_

'_Souka': I see_

'_Daijoubu ka?': Are you ok?_

'_Chikushou' : Dammit!_

'_Arigato': Thank you_

'_Temee': Bastard_

_Now, on with the story…_

**I want to love you**

**By KawiiKeKe-Chan**

**Chapter One**

**Tears and Pain**

**Chapter Song: Tears and Rain by James Blunt**

"**How I wish **

**I could surrender my soul…**

**It's more than just words **

**It's just tears and rain"**

Darkness was drawing near. The last rays of the dying sun were being swallowed by the fast approaching night. 15 year old Kagome Higarashi lay against the wall of Kaede-baba's cabin, holding the young fox demon loosely in her arms. She smiled and admired the kit as he laboriously made another crayon drawing for his beloved adopted mother. Shippo had grown attached to Kagome from practically the first day they had met. She too, felt a love for Shippo, and cared for him like her own child. Both of his parents dead, Kagome felt Shippo needed all the love she could spare, growing up as a family-less demon in Federal Japan. This brought Kagome to think of Inuyasha (as most thoughts did), who was sitting across the room, his eyes half closed, the white dog ears on top of his pure white mane twitching at any sound. Kagome looked at him sadly, drawing Shippo closer. Inuyasha, too, had grown up parentless from a young age- not only that, but he was deemed an outcast from society for being a _hanyou- _a half demon.

_If Inuyasha had been given the love that I give Shippo, he may not have turned out to be an aggressive, violent and foul mouthed boy._

Though Kagome knew this wasn't his true self. Underneath his act, she knew he was kind hearted and terribly insecure.

"What you staring at, wench?" Inuyasha had opened his eyes and his golden eyes were glaring at Kagome.

"Nothing" muttered Kagome, her fringe (this is her bangs to all you Americans!) hiding her face. "Just seeing if you were sleeping or not".

"Keh!" came Inuyasha's steadfast reply "Unlike you wimpy humans, I don't spend all my time snoozing!"

Kagome sighed, choosing to ignore the taunt. There were bigger issues on her mind.

Inuyasha frowned. _What's up with Kagome today? _That wasn't the first time he had caught her staring. He got up, fixing his sword, Tetsusaiga, in its sheath.

"What's taking Miroku and Sango?"

Kagome answered, without looking up, "They said there was an unsettled spirit haunting an old woman's house. Miroku went to perform an exorcism".

"Oh" Inuyasha was puzzled "So why'd Sango go?"

Kagome looked up, and said pointedly "The old woman's very beautiful niece is staying with her,"

"Oh" said Inuyasha, with a totally different meaning. _Lecherous Bouzu_…

Kagome settled down in her sleeping bag, feeling a bit too revealed in her new Hello Kitty pyjamas. Her mum had bought them for her after Kagome complained her others were getting too short. Though they were perfectly acceptable in her time, Kagome felt that, in Federal Japan, her strap top and bottoms were a bit too much...or less, as the case may be. Luckily the guys were out because Kagome and Sango had been changing, so she hadn't had to feel embarrassed in front of them. She was about to zip her sleeping bag as far up as it could go, when Shippo bounded in. She smiled as the kit nuzzled into her chest, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, are they new, Kagome?" Shippo asked, noticing her different sleep wear.

Kagome laughed at the young fox demon's attentiveness.

"Hai, Shippo! Do you like them?"

Shippo grinned "Yeah! Look, they have a cat on them! Just like when I drew you as a cat that time you and Inuyasha fell out!" (_Soz, had to mention that ep somehow- I love it!)_

Kagome flushed at the memory. Inuyasha and Miroku chose to enter the hut then, so Kagome cuddled down with Shippo, closing her eyes. Miroku had returned with Sango not long before; she in a terrible mood and he with a large familiar slap mark on his cheek- but smiling none the less. Kagome heard Miroku now whispering condolingly to Sango. The couple had problems, but no matter what, they showed love to one another. Kagome desired this with such a passion that it squeezed at her heart and made her eyes well up. As usual, her thoughts turned to one hanyou in particular- who was sitting guard at the door, as usual.

"Kagome?" Shippo whispered in the sudden silence. Everyone was sleeping apart from them. Kagome opened one eye, willing her tears to dry up. They threatened to spill over, but she managed to confine them.

Shippo was saddened by Kagome's tears. He smelled them often as they slept at night, but tonight he had to ask. He hated seeing Kagome in such pain!

The moonlight that spilled through the chinks in the bamboo blinds illuminated her features. Her large, brown eyes were damp and shimmering, and her long, black eyelashes were clumped together in wet triangles.

"It's ok, Shippo-Chan" comforted Kagome, trying to keep her voice steady. "I just had a bad dream"

Shippo worried his lip. He wanted to believe her, but…

"Do you have bad dreams a lot, Kagome?" he asked quietly.

Shocked, Kagome forgot to contain her tears. They trickled down her cheeks, shining in the moon's pale glow like crystals.

"Hai, Shippo-Chan" Kagome lied finally. She quickly wiped her face, and Shippo stared back sadly.

"What are they about?"

Kagome sat up, still cradling the kit in her arms.

"All of you," she smiled bravely "I worry about you guys all the time!"

Shippo relaxed against her- this sounded like his Kagome.

Kagome gently eased Shippo back into the sleeping bag, tucking the material around his small frame. She got up slowly. _I need to get out of here…_she walked out the cabin, passing Inuyasha, her heart strings pulling sharply. What she would give to collapse in his arms, where she always felt safe, always felt loved…

Inuyasha woke to hear Shippo whispering to Kagome. There backs were to him, but he caught the sharp scent of salt and his stomach clenched. _Kagome's been crying again…_

This hadn't been the first night, or the second, or even the third. Anytime Inuyasha finally gathered up the courage to go and ask her what was wrong, the snuffling would stop, her breathing would ease-and his heart would beat normally again. He heard Kagome lie to Shippo that it was a bad dream that caused her to cry. He could tell the way her scent slightly changed. He knew her scent as well as his own-as well as he air he breathed, and he needed it just as much. Inuyasha smiled when he heard Kagome say what her dreams were about…_she isn't lying now…she really does worry about us all…well, I knew that…_

Shippo seemed to swallow her story, and Inuyasha watched as Kagome cautiously rose. He instinctively closed his eyes, hearing her tread across the floor boards, her scent brush him by. _Where the hell is she going at this time of night?_


	2. Reflections

**I don't own Inuyasha, Christina Aguilera, Disney, or Mulan. Whew!**

**Updated: This chap had soo many errors! If I missed any, give me a yell!**

**Chapter 2**

**Reflections…**

**Chapter Song: Reflection by Christina Aguilera from Disney's Mulan**

"**Who is that girl I see, **

**Staring straight back at me**

**When will my reflection show**

**Who I am inside?**

**I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart**

**And what I believe in"**

Kagome wandered into the night, her heart still pounding. _And that's just by walking by him!_

The sky was completely dark but clear. The moon was full. She hung like a white paper lantern, bathing everyone in her presence. Kagome gave an instinctive shiver. She was slightly cold, and considered going back to her warm sleeping bag. _Not yet…I need time think..._

Kagome walked, trying to clear her head. But it was impossible. _It's full as always, full of him!_

Inuyasha.

She walked down the bank to the stream, smiling at the twin moon in the water. It was so peaceful here. The noise of only the gushing stream calmed her. Unlike having to listen to Inuyasha's breath at night, so close yet so far from her-that had the complete opposite effect. Kagome sat beside the stream, trailing her fingers through the cold, clean water. She then hugged her knees to her chest. She allowed her thoughts to roam across the star studded sky. Tonight, they wouldn't be confined to the hut's wooden roof.

Inuyasha got up; checking no one else was awake. He looked out the bamboo curtain, where Kagome was, a distance away. She paused, looking to the moon. Inuyasha's breath caught in his throat. The moonlight pooled over her body, surrounding her in a heavenly glow. Her black hair ruffled in the slight breeze, her dark blue natural highlights shining. Inuyasha noticed she was wearing night clothes he had never seen before. They showed off her supple arms and flat stomach. She walked down the bank, at a slow pace. Inuyasha followed her slowly. She disappeared out off sight, down to the river. Inuyasha stopped at the lip of the bank, crouching down. He caught her every movement with his ears, his nose, his eyes…and his heart.

Kagome sighed, watching her reflection in the water. She leaned closer to it, kneeling, and her hands at either side gripping the rough blades of grass. Her eyes looked so sad, so empty…_since when?_

Kagome looked at herself truly for the first time. Usually she caught quick snatches of her image in the mirror before leaving her bedroom to head to school, or when she was bathing in the hot springs with Sango. But she couldn't remember ever sitting like this, staring herself out. The girl who looked back didn't look like her. She was a shadow of her former self. _Is this what I have become? I thought I was coping so well- passing my exams in school, travelling to both worlds while keeping them apart, fighting and gaining more Shikon Shards…but maybe it's not enough._

Her happy go-lucky life had been blasted apart after meeting Inuyasha-after shattering the Shikon Jewel-after encountering Naraku. She realised this more and more when she returned home and felt out of place. When she did get a chance to talk to her friends, all they wanted to know about was her selfish, jealous, two-timing boyfriend. What could she say? _Aw, don't go too hard on him! He's a half demon who lost his parents at a young age, was sealed to a tree by his last girlfriend for 50 years- who I'm the reincarnation of, by t he way- and I accidentally set him free! Now's she been brought back to life, and blames Inuyasha for betraying her! So he's always busy trying to kill this evil guy Naraku who set him and her up. Oh, and did I mention his brother tries to kill him most of the time? Yeah, so don't be too harsh!_

Kagome smiled slightly at this. Her friends would probably think she was hallucinating or something. After all, according to her grandpa, she was always off school because of different rare diseases.

And if they weren't talking about her 'boyfriend', they told her about theirs. Kagome was enchanted by their simply love lives. When her friend Eri complained her boyfriend compared her to 'one of the hottest movie stars in the world', Kagome had to bite her cheek. Otherwise she would have yelled "At least he didn't compare you to his dead ex!"

Kagome sighed again. Kikyo: Inuyasha's love and life. Kagome was caught in a warped love triangle that the more she tried to escape from, the more it sucked her in. She gritted her teeth, looking at her reflection for a glimmer of Kikyo. _I don't think I look like her, no matter what others say!_

Oh, how she hated being compared to that walking body of clay! Kagome firmly believed that alive, Kikyo had been a good person. But now, with only one slither of her original soul left, she was walking hatred. _How can Inuyasha love that?_

Kagome didn't hate Kikyo- but man, did she complicate things! Inuyasha had proven more than once he still cared for Kikyo and though Kagome convinced herself she could live with it, it was slowly tearing her apart. Kagome glanced again at the water- and was astonished to see an outline behind her…

When Inuyasha saw Kagome hug her knees, he had a longing to embrace her. _What's wrong with you! She's fine, leave her alone…_

Kagome sighed as if to prove him wrong. He wanted desperately to share her pain, but he was scared of rejection…always scared…

He watched as Kagome bent over the river, looking at something. Inuyasha sniffed, but could only catch the scent of Kagome and the water. Nothing else besides them stirred. The place was deserted.

_What's she looking at then? _Inuyasha wondered, intrigued. He edged slightly closer. Inuyasha eyed the two hands were supporting her, clutching the grass. He came closer still. If the grass was pulled from its roots, Kagome would fall in the river. It wasn't deep, but there was a strong current. Inuyasha was now at Kagome's back. She gasped and twisted round. She ripped out the grass that was in her grasp. Crying out, she tipped, losing her balance. Inuyasha swiftly grabbed her, pulling her back onto land. She breathed hard, shock still swivelling in her eyes. _No wonder, she nearly fell in…_

"Baka!" exclaimed Inuyasha, holding her by her forearms. He then remembered that she had been staring at something-he scanned the stream but saw only the water, gushing silver in the moonlight.

"What were you looking at, anyways?"

Kagome had been intently staring at his face, and now blushed, causing him to do so also. _Baka…what the hell is up with her?_

Her bare skin burned under his fingers, and he readily released her. Kagome sat back on her heels, catching sight of their reflection. They were kneeling, knee to knee, not quite touching. That reminded her of Inuyasha's question. Kagome blushed again, at being so wrapped in her thoughts.

"My reflection" she replied.

Inuyasha started "Nani?"

"My reflection!" repeated Kagome, pulling his arm to the edge of the bank, pointing at their images in the water.

"Baka, I know what a reflection is!" fumed Inuyasha. He glanced at them, looking at Kagome's, as she said she had been. Her eyes looked sad. He finally decided to ask her.

"Hey, Kagome?" he said. She looked at him.

He cleared his throat, feeling totally self conscious. "Daijoubu ka?"

Kagome blinked. "Nani?"

Inuyasha hated being put on the spot "I'm just asking what's up! Shippo ain't the only one to notice you've been crying lately!"

Kagome gasped, leaving her mouth slightly open. Inuyasha was distracted by her lips, taken in bb how soft and sensual they looked, like Sakura blossoms. He blinked, and looked back into Kagome's eyes, which were now swimming in tears.

"N-Nani? Kagome?" he asked awkwardly He reached out to her, his hand in mid-air, then slowly withdrew it. The tears streamed down Kagome's face.

"She controls your every movement!" sobbed Kagome "Your every thought!"

Inuyasha gawped in surprise "K-Kagome!"

Kagome closed her eyes, ashamed. Inuyasha wasn't to blame for being in love. It wasn't his fault. He was trying to protect his heart. She knew it had been broken before, as hers was breaking now. She heard a rustle, and felt a soft touch wipe away a stray tear. Kagome opened her eyes, fearfully. Inuyasha held her chin with his thumb and forefinger. His own eyes were directly in front of her, filled with anger and an emotion Kagome knew so well…but was confused to see it reflected in Inuyasha's eyes.

"She does not control me!" he whispered harshly, and brushed his lips against Kagome's. She fell back in disbelief, gulping as her pulse soared. She fingered her lips where they had made contact as they tingled with every touch. That look in Inuyasha's eyes…it wasn't the first time…

Start Flashback

"_It's because I look like Kikyo, right? So you hate me too?"_

_Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand which she had grabbed his hair with,_

"_No, it's…!" he shouted. _

"_No," He said more gently, his face coming closer to Kagome, "It's not like that,"_

End Flashback

Inuyasha reached out again, this time pulling Kagome close to him. He rested one hand on her back, another on her hair.

"Kagome" he breathed, inhaling her familiar scent, feeling her heart pound against his own. She trembled at his touch, and he stroked her hair.

"You know I can't talk like you do-I find it…hard to talk about…feelings…"

Kagome looked up, shocked. Inuyasha was bright red. _What is he trying to say?_

"But if I could…I would only share them…with you" Inuyasha away, suddenly shy.

"I've said before you're the first person I learned to trust, but…"

Kagome lowered her head. That word…'but'…how could one word hold such pain? She unconsciously gripped his kimono top, dreading to hear the words that haunted her real dreams.

Inuyasha felt Kagome grip his top, and quickly looked down at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and the trail of tears lingered on her face. She looked desperately alone. He caused her hurt alone.

"Kagome," he whispered. Kagome gave a shaky breath. She loved the way he said her name. Nothing else could make her heart flutter as it did now.

"Please- look at me?" he begged. She hesitated, summoning all her strength. In his arms, she could do anything. She looked, and was immediately sucked into those golden eyes she knew so well. They drew her in, and she wanted to let go, lose all sense of feeling. She heard Inuyasha inhale sharply, and before she could react, he pulled her closer, supporting her head with the hand still stroking her hair. He kissed her again, and she felt all the pain and longing explode from her body. She tasted his lips, and an anguished cry escaped from her mouth. Inuyasha pressed harder, tasting the girl he had yearned for. He sank backwards onto the grass, pulling Kagome with him. She lay against him, her hands pushing against his chest, her fingers clutching his haori. They kissed with all the pent up passion and frustration they had felt together but never shared. They both broke the kiss; Kagome panting slightly, her lips moist and her eyes soft. She didn't sit up, just raised herself from Inuyasha's face. Her hair cascaded like a midnight black waterfall, brushing Inuyasha's face. He gathered some around his finger, overwhelmed and unable to look at Kagome. _I'm just a hanyou…this isn't meant to happen to me…_

He was amazed at his sudden urgency to touch her, hold her, kiss her…and Kagome's own response. She lightly touched the finger which he had wound the strand of hair around. Her touch was as tender as the beat of a butterfly's wing. He glanced at her, and was enthralled by the beautiful smile on her face.

"Arigato, Inuyasha," she said softly. He blushed, and sat up a bit, propped on his elbows. He was suddenly aware Kagome had him trapped by her legs. She seemed to register this at the same time, and turned scarlet. She stuttered "Sorry!" and made to stand up.

"No!" exclaimed Inuyasha "You don't need to…" _Maybe she wants to, though…_

But Kagome laughed at Inuyasha's embarrassed expression, and sank onto his chest. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head. Kagome gave a contented sigh. _I can't believe this is happening…it must be a dream…_

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, and fell into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha played with a strand of her hair, smiling as she slept soundly. He was captivated with her face. He had never been this close to her for so long. Her heart, beating against him, radiated warmth to his own. Inuyasha had a silly smile on his face. She was so perfect, in every way. She had accepted him for what he was, and what he could sometimes be. He yawned, carefully lowering himself back onto the grass so as not to disturb Kagome. He hugged her closer, his wide sleeves covering the parts of her skin that were bare. He welcomed sleep: tonight, he wouldn't be awake, waiting for the tears, feeling the lump in his throat and sting in his eyes at his own cowardice. Tonight he had stopped the tears.


	3. Double Standards

**Disclaimer: still don't own Inuyasha! I don't own Danger Zone or Gwen Stefani, though I love her music!**

**Chapter Three**

**Double Standards…**

**Chapter Song: Danger Zone by Gwen Stefani**

"**We are in a mess,**

**A danger zone…**

**What will happen next?**

**You never know…"**

Note:

**Bold type Naraku's voice**

The sun beamed down on the two figures near the river. One was a young girl, wearing sky blue pyjamas, with long, raven hair, which covered her shoulders and the arms of the boy she was lying on. Her dark hair mingled in stark contrast with the boy's pure silver hair. The white velvet dog ears on top of the boy's head twitched at the liquid chirp of bird song. He slowly opened his eyes, which were the colour of melted honey. He smiled at the girl in his arms, her face glowing in the morning sun. _I can't believe this is real…_

"Kagome" he whispered.

"Uhh" she replied, burying her face into the boy's red kimono. Inuyasha laughed and with one hand at Kagome's waist he eased himself upright.

"We've got to go back," he murmured. "The villagers will be up soon"

Kagome's eyes flew open, and Inuyasha gazed into them, losing himself in their melted chocolate pools…

Kagome couldn't believe it. She had fallen asleep in his arms! It wasn't a dream! Last night had really happened! Kagome felt a skip in her heart-she and Inuyasha has kissed! She finally hauled herself off his chest, apologising, "Sorry, Inuyasha". She knelt beside the hanyou.

"N-na-ni?" he blinked "What are you apologising for?"

Kagome felt her cheeks flush. "Uh…For what I said…last night,"

Inuyasha frowned. What she said last night?

Flashback

_The tears streamed down Kagome's face._

"_She controls your every movement!" sobbed Kagome "Your every thought!"_

End Flashback

"Uhh…" It was Inuyasha's turn to flush. Not at Kagome's outburst, but what he had done shortly afterwards.

"You don't have anything to apologise for!" he replied hastily.

Kagome, noticing Inuyasha's embarrassed tone, didn't push the issue.

She smiled shyly, "Anyway- you proved me wrong".

"Where have you two been?" exclaimed Miroku as soon as they entered the hut.

"Uhh…" _Chikushou! I thought they'd still be sleeping!_

"Uhh…" _Oh boy, how we gonna explain this?_

"Judging by the look on your faces, it was somewhere enjoyable" remarked the monk playfully.

"Hoshi-sama" warned Sango, as she smiled at the blushing Kagome.

"Nani!" spluttered Inuyasha "Lecherous bouzu!"

"Kagome!" Shippo awoke at the noise of the guys bickering. Kagome caught the fox demon and smiled happily "Hai, Shippo-Chan?"

"You didn't have anymore bad dreams?" the kit asked, taking in Kagome's cheerful face.

"Nope! I slept really well!" _Jeez! How bad did that just sound?_

Kagome blushed, knowing Inuyasha would be acting similarly.

"Good!" replied Shippo, oblivious to the fast growing awkwardness in the hut. He suddenly sniffed deeply, puzzled.

"Hey, Kagome?" Shippo started. However he was silenced by a deadly stare from Inuyasha. Shippo had been about to remark that Kagome had Inuyasha's scent all over her, but he swallowed it down.

"Shippo-chan?" asked Kagome, confused at the kit's sudden lack of words. The tiny fox demon, his eyes leaving Inuyasha's glare, stuttered "W-wanna see the picture I drew?"

Inuyasha let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He had seen Shippo's nose twitch-he had guessed what would be said after. _I'm not giving that damned monk anymore opportunities…_

He was just about to sit down, when he caught the whiff of a scent. Inuyasha growled, his hand immediately grabbing the hilt of Tessaiga "Youkai!"

He picked up the scent trail easily, as the youkai drew closer. Kagome was on his back, Sango and Miroku flying above them on Kirara. They had managed to convince Shippo to stay behind. _This Youkai's scent is strong-this will be a tough fight!_

Inuyasha was comforted and at the same time troubled by the heat coming from Kagome's body. It reminded him that she was always with him- but also that she needed to be protected…

"I can see it!" shouted Sango from above "It's huge!"

Just as she had finished speaking, a terrible howl came from the forest they had just entered. The sound of trees crashing down didn't even block the youkai's call. Kagome shivered. It made all the tiny hairs on the back of her neck prickle.

"Temee!" growled Inuyasha "It reeks of Naraku!"

"I thought Naraku was getting weaker!" Miroku shouted down to them "But this seems like one of his strongest de-tachments yet!"

"Not only that, I can feel the presence two shikon shards!" Kagome shouted.

The youkai suddenly reared up among the clump of trees in front of them. It was colossal, and seemed to be made up of a slimy, purple tinged gunge. It had one yellow eye in the middle of its forehead, and a large, rasping mouth with jagged fangs. It had multiple arms, and several of these swiped at Kirara, knocking the neko youkai out the air.

"Chikushou!" said Inuyasha as his three friends hit the ground. He reached them a second too late, Kagome clinging to his back. She jumped off, running to her three friends. The dust settled on the forest floor, and Kagome saw the scene before her. Kirara was slumped, a large slashed wound in her side, her yellow fur drenched with blood. She was yowling quietly. Miroku had landed on his back, in some type of thorn bush, his arms wrapped around Sango.

"Miroku-sama! Sango-chan!" screamed Kagome, falling to her knees beside them. Inuyasha bent over the couple, gripping Kagome's shoulder.

"It's ok, they're still breathing!" he said.

Kagome cried with relief, and Sango's eyelashes fluttered.

"Sango-chan!"

Sango opened her eyes. "Kagome-chan," she said. She tried to get up. "Uh, I think I've broken some ribs!" Then she noticed who she was lying on.

"Hoshi-sama!" she exclaimed. The monk lay unconscious, his expression blank.

"Miroku!" said Inuyasha. They gazed down at the monk as his forehead creased in pain. He half opened his violet eyes, his hand finding Sango's.

"Sango," he smiled "You're safe…"

"Miroku-sama!" she cried, her tears landing on the monk's face "You baka! You let me land on you, and now you're seriously hurt!"

Kagome heard a large growl, and turned away from her friends.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted. The youkai stomped through the clearing, knocking down trees with its arms, leaving a snail like trail of slime behind it. Inuyasha turned round, hefting his sword over his head.

"Kagome, get back!" he yelled, and she darted behind him. Rings of wind were engulfing his sword. _Kaze no kizu…_

"Temee!" hollered Inuyasha "For hurting my friends, I'll kill you in one blow! KAZE NO KIZU!" He released the power from his sword, and like yellow lightening, it blasted towards the youkai, smashing up forest floor with it. Kagome closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the rubble still hazed around, barring her vision of the youkai. She heard Inuyasha growling, the noise husky in his throat. _It can't be dead, then…_

Inuyasha tightened is hand on the Tessaiga. The youkai scent was unchanged. _Did I miss?_

As the air cleared, the youkai still stood before them, but a red hemi-sphere barrier covered it. Inuyasha ran towards the youkai, ignoring Kagome's shout.

"Red Tessaiga!" he shouted, slicing through the barrier. The youkai seemed uninterested, looking down at the hanyou with its one unblinking eye.

"KAZE NO KIZU!" Inuyasha didn't give the youkai a chance to put up another barrier. He knew he couldn't miss at such a close range. The wind scar ripped through the youkai's slimy skin, and it split two. Inuyasha dodged a dollop of gunge that splattered to the ground.

"Nani!" Kagome watched, covering her mouth. The youkai had split in two! Now there were two shikon shards in one, and none in the other! Kagome glanced at her friends, still lying together in the thorn bush. "Go!" bellowed Miroku, urgently "We can't help!"

Kagome ran, her quiver of arrows bouncing off her back.

"Kagome, stay back!" yelled Inuyasha again. Kagome stopped, a few feet away from Inuyasha and the two youkai, who seemed in no hurry to battle. Inuyasha watched as Kagome seemed to go into a daze…

It was like a vibration through her bones, and everything turned purple. Kagome blinked as it happened again. She concentrated on the youkai with the two shards. She could see them now. One was on its first right arm, another in its third left arm. The shards- they had blackened. Kagome screamed this at Inuyasha, who nodded "I got it!"

He ignored the first youkai, who tried to block his way to the second- the one with the shards. "Outta my way! Kaze no Kizu!" the youkai exploded into clumps of slime. Kagome was splattered, but otherwise not hurt. _Aw great, another ruined school uniform! _Inuyasha reached the second youkai, slicing at his first right arm. He didn't notice the clumps of slime drawing together, regurgitating. Kagome watched in horror as the slime pulsated, and then shot up into the air.

"Inuyasha!" she squeaked. He turned.

"Shikson!" he shouted, speeding to Kagome, watching in horror as the clumps of slime flipped into the air, and turned into the youkai again. He grabbed Kagome, but the youkai didn't attack. Kagome drew an arrow, stepping out of Inuyasha's arms. She drew taunt the bow, and let it fly "Strike!"

The arrow picked up speed, its feathers trailing purple power- Kagome's miko powers. It struck the youkai in the chest, obliterating it to pieces. The two were showered with bits of slime, barely big enough to see.

"Right!" Kagome drew another arrow, aiming at the second youkai, the dark lights throbbing from the blackened shards tainting her vision. She steadied her arrow, when all of the youkai arms speedily snaked out to her. Inuyasha pushed them to the ground, the arms skimming their heads. He rolled off Kagome, raising his sword at the youkai who began to thump over to them. Kagome crouched "Don't!" she said, "It'll just split again!" Inuyasha paused, and an arrow whooshed by him. However, the youkai put up a barrier, and it slowed the arrow down to a halt.

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the youkai. They didn't notice the arms behind them, and it coiled around them, squeezing tightly.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, struggling with the arm that bound him. He watched helplessly as the arm that trapped Kagome snaked around her neck, tightening. Kagome let out a wheeze. Inuyasha felt a dull thud as the youkai blood in him soared. _Shikson! Kagome! _

Kagome's vision blurred. Her last sight was Inuyasha, opposite her, similarly trapped. But his purple lines had appeared in his face, and as the arm coiled around her mouth and nose, Kagome saw Inuyasha's eyes flash dangerously red. _His sword! He dropped it!_

Kagome's eyes were completely covered as the arm that held her surrounded her. She was shrouded in darkness, her lungs deflating. She reached out desperately…_Inuyasha!_

Miroku winced as Sango tried to get off him.

"Sorry!" she said. Her apology was cut off by Kagome and Inuyasha's desperate shouts. Miroku looked at Sango with wide eyes. She struggled to untangle herself from the bush, thorns scratching her exposed skin.

"I can't…get up!" stammered Sango. Miroku bit his lip. "Kirara?" he called. The air was filled with a low growl. _That's not Kirara-that's...Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha growled at the youkai restraining him. The youkai howled in response. The arm twisted around Inuyasha's face, and he felt a hot sensation as the arm reached around his forehead. It felt like someone was kneading his forehead. Inuyasha didn't like this. He growled viciously, and sliced at the arm binding him. He landed on the ground on his feet, his fangs bared and claws clenched. The youkai stared at Inuyasha. The hanyou's scent had changed. And his eyes were different. Big and red, with dark blue pupils. The youkai went to stomp away from the fight, when he heard the voice in the back of his head command him. He was subservient to the voice.

The youkai leered at Inuyasha. He didn't notice the hanyou gazing at his claws.

_Blood…more...more…more!_

Inuyasha flexed his claws, grinning. He charged at the youkai, who didn't flinch. All of the yokui's remaining arms seized Inuyasha, apart from the one holding Kagome. Inuyasha was aware of the burning sensation in his forehead again. It was painful, and increased his blood lust.

_More! More!_

Inuyasha sliced the youkai's arms to ribbons. The blood poured over his hands. He relished the warmth of it, the thickness of it. The youkai stumbled back. Suddenly he retched, as something sucked at the back of his throat. The voice in his head was taking over his vocal cords.

"Inuyasha," the youkai's voice rumbled "why kill me when you can kill a human?"

Inuyasha's ears pricked. "Human?"

"Look" The youkai brought its remaining arm forward. It was like a coiled cocoon. Inuyasha could smell it now. The scent of a human girl.

_I know that scent…_

The arm unravelled, and a girl fell onto the ground. She was gasping for air, her chest heaving. Inuyasha watched her.

_Do I know this bitch?_

His forehead suddenly burst with pain. He dropped to his knees, howling, grating his fangs together, and his claws tearing at his clothes.

_Stop it, stop it! STOP IT!_

_**Kill her. Kill the human.**_

The pain ceased, as sudden as it came.

Kagome felt herself thud to the ground. She could breathe again! She gulped in air, her head spinning. She tried to open her eyes, but she felt too dizzy. A terrifying howl erupted close to her. Kagome shrieked in fright, her eyes snapping open. She raised herself to her knees, her heart thudding painfully. Inuyasha was in front of her, and seemed to be in some sort of torment. He was in full youkai form, and he fell to his knees, ripping at his haori. He pulled it off, and his white under top, scratching his own skin with his extended claws. He seemed to be in terrible pain.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome breathed.

He instantly stilled. Kagome smiled, relieved. _He recognizes my voice. He'll go back to normal._

Kagome looked around for the youkai. Where had it gone? Her own basic senses hadn't come back to her yet, so she couldn't sense the shikon shards either. Her throat was sore and tender. She was about to get up, but noticed Inuyasha was still crouched on the ground, not moving. She crawled over to him, but was abruptly stopped by laughing. It started off a quiet chuckle, until it grew louder and louder. It was an evil laugh, sending shivers to Kagome's heart. He looked up, his eyes insanely red and he flexed his claws. Kagome immediately gasped "Osuwari!"

Inuyasha was hauled to the ground. Kagome started to apologise, but he sprang up, growling furiously. Kagome's heart skipped a beat. _N-Nani?_

Inuyasha jumped up. "Bitch!" he growled "Who are you?"

He saw the shock and hurt on her face. "I'm Kagome!"

_Stop it! STOP IT!_

**Kill her. The pain will stop. Kill her!**

_Nooo! Stop it…S-stop..i-i-t…"_

Kagome watched in fear as Inuyasha was engulfed in pain again. He slapped his palm against his head. "Shut the fuck up!"

Kagome started. _Who is he talking to?_

Inuyasha stopped moving again, like before. Kagome felt the pit drop out of her stomach. She could see clearly the two darkened shards blazing on Inuyasha's forehead.

_That's what's controlling him! That's what's keeping him full youkai!_


	4. When Osuwari fails

Firstly, thanks to Sailor-saturn550, my first ever reviewer! .

Secondly, I want more! Lol! Read n Review plz! And I apologies for my incorrect spelling of Osuwari…I don't know hw I never spotted it!

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Inuyasha…or Ciara

**Chapter Four**

**When Osuwari fails…**

**Chapter Song: Crazy by Ciara **

"**People said it wouldn't work,**

**I'd end up getting hurt…**

**But what do they know,**

**Cos he's my man"**

The situation was desperately out of hand. Miroku couldn't raise himself up, and Sango couldn't get free of the thorn bush. Sango went to call Kirara again, when a voice vibrated through the forest clearing,

"Inuyasha," the voice rumbled "why kill me when you can kill a human?"

Inuyasha's rasping Youkai tone was barely heard "Human?"

Sango and Miroku stared at each other.

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Kagome stood up on shaking legs. _What am I gonna do?_

She watched Inuyasha's still body. His fringe covered his face, his head bowed. He slowly raised his arms, cracking his knuckles. The sound pitched Kagome's stomach. She saw blood dripping from his right hand.

"Inuyasha!" she pleaded. The hanyou's face jerked up. His crimson eyes were full of hate and loathing. It spiralled at Kagome, and was so strong it repelled her, making her take a step back. _Oh Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha observed the human girl. He saw the fear in her eyes, and it exhilarated him. He sprang forward, slashing with his claw. Kagome stumbled back, shouting, the tears brimming in her eyes "OSUWARI!"

"Ghah!" Inuyasha was again thrown to the ground. His hands shook as he tried to fight off the spell holding him down.

"Bitch!"

He reared up again. Kagome took more steps back, her tears blinding her. _I'm trapped!_

Inuyasha raised his claws again, watching the girl as she began to cry.

"Pitiful!" he hissed.

_She's crying…stop crying!_

**Kill her. Now!**

_Stop it!_

Inuyasha went to strike, but a force behind him knocked him down. He fell face first and only caught a glance of what had pushed him over. It was a large yellow cat, with red eyes and black markings.

_Familiar…_

**She's getting away!**

Sure enough, Kirara had head-butted Inuyasha in the back, causing the hanyou to fall.

"Kirara!" cried Kagome, as the cat Youkai bounded over. Kirara mewed at her, and a second before Inuyasha attacked again, had Kagome by he scruff of her top, carrying her like a lioness would a cub. Kirara was wounded and couldn't fly, but pounded away into the thick undergrowth. She wanted to get Inuyasha away as far as possible from Sango…and Kagome as near help as she could.

Inuyasha sprang after the cat Youkai, which had the girl by her clothing.

**Faster. Don't let them escape!**

Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree. He pounced again, but Kirara dodged his attack. Kagome had grabbed Kirara's neck and hauled herself onto the cat Youkai's back.

"Arigato, Kirara," whispered Kagome, stroking her. She felt warmness, and drew her hand. It was covered in blood. _Kirara still hasn't recovered!_

Kirara infiltrated another attack, but it was wearing her down. She tried to lose Inuyasha by heading into the thick of the forest, but there was no escaping him. Kagome was pressed to Kirara's body, the wind whipping her hair into her face. Out of nowhere she saw a flash of red, which collided with her, knocking her clean off Kirara's back. Kagome hit the ground hard, slamming against a tree trunk, cracking her head. She slid down the bark, feeling blood trickle down her face and mingle with her tears. _My head…_

Kirara screeched to a halt, turning as Kagome fell off her back. Inuyasha landed on his feet, directly in front of Kagome.

_I can't take this! Stop!_

**Kill her!**

_You can't make me!_

**Surrender!**

_No..no..no!_

Inuyasha again fell to his knees, in front of the human girl. Her head was lolling against the tree, her breath short. The pain in his forehead was increasing in sharp bursts. It obscured his vision. He caught a scent of the girl's blood and it drove him wild. He slashed out, his claws sinking into the flesh of the girl's shoulder.

_More…more!_

Kagome felt herself go cold as Inuyasha dropped before her. _The shards…they're possessing him…he isn't in control!_

Inuyasha looked like he was being tortured. He shook and pulled at his hair, moaning. Without any warning he attacked her, his claws slicing her clothing and cutting her shoulder. Kagome screamed, the sound filling Inuyasha's ears. He drew back, the human's blood seeping down his claws. _He couldn't…how…?_

Kagome clutched her shoulder, her sleeve torn and the white top of her school uniform staining scarlet. The wound wasn't deep, but the blood oozed through her fingers. It was painful, and Kagome bit her lip, searching for Inuyasha's eyes among his silver hair.

"I..I..Inuysha?" she sobbed. Kirara flew out of nowhere, ramming into Inuyasha. The two lay on the ground, Kirara unable to get back up, her wound open and tender. She yowled, and closed her eyes, defeated. Kagome watched, terrified. _I'm on my own!_

**Now, finish her off.**

_No…stop it…no_

**FINISH HER OFF!**

Inuyasha lay dazed on the ground. That blasted Youkai cat had knocked him down again. As Inuyasha picked himself up again, he noticed it, lying on the ground, not breathing. He laughed cruelly. The human girl could no escape now. She was trying to get up, using the tree trunk to support her. Blood had drenched her top, which had once been pure white. Inuyasha craved it. He approached her, and she looked at him, again in fear. Her legs looked like they were going to give way. Inuyasha walked slowly. She was going no where, and he knew it.

Kagome still held her shoulder. In desperation, she called his name. She knew there was no point in using the sit command. It just aggravated him, and bought her only seconds. Besides, she wasn't running anywhere. It cost her all her energy to stand. She wiped away the blood from her forehead with her other hand. Inuyasha began to near her slowly, a grin spreading across his face. His fangs, large and jagged, gleamed. Kagome backed away, but without her support of the tree, she fell. Stumbling, she reached out to thin air. Inuyasha made no move to help the falling girl.

"Oof" Kagome fell on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She scrabbled to get up, but with one hand at her shoulder, she landed on the ground with another bump. Inuyasha snickered.

He towered over her, his pulse racing.

_Blood…more…more_

**Take it!**

_Stop...no…this isn't right!_

"Inuyasha" murmured Kagome, her head fuzzy.

_It's not him…it's the shards…_

Inuyasha kneeled beside her, grabbing the back of her neck with one hand, tracing her pulse with another. It jumped under his fingers.

_What's he doing?_

The shards glowed on Inuyasha's forehead.

_It's the shards…not him…_

Inuyasha chuckled lightly as his claw scratched Kagome neck slightly. She gasped, a bud of blood appearing on her pale skin.

_The shards! I need to purify them!_

Kagome reached out to Inuyasha forehead, blindly, her pain in her wound and on her neck prickling. Inuyasha snarled, swatting away her hand. Kagome felt the hand on the back of her neck grip tighter…

_No…what are you doing…stop_

**Now…I'll grant you your deepest desires and fears, Inuyasha. In equal measures…**

_What are you talking about temee…stop it!_

**Equal measures of pain…**

_STOP IT!_

**Still resisting? You leave me no choice…**

Kagome saw the flash in Inuyasha's eyes. They subdued, the red loosening for a moment, and she thought she saw Inuyasha's real eyes…but no sooner had the thought entered her head than the hand around her throat tightened, cutting short her thoughts.

_I can't breathe…_

"Inuyasha," Kagome croaked "Please…"

He immediately released her, and she fell back to the ground, he head throbbing, her thoughts spinning…_I can't hold it together for much longer…_


	5. Purifying the shards but not the youkai

**Thanks to my third reviewer, SugarBuns002! Here's what happens!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh. R u taunting me by making me continually write that I don't own Inuyasha? I also don't own Maroon 5!**

**Chapter Five**

**Purifying the shards…but not the youki**

**Chapter Song: Harder to breathe by Maroon 5**

"**I have the tendency of getting very physical**

**So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle"**

Inuyasha watched the human gasp on the ground, like a fish out of water. His heart hammered in his chest. He lusted for her blood, every scent he smelled was of her…but now the lust had turned to something more. He gazed down at her face. Blood was smudged at her hairline. Her eyes were glazed, staring back at him in pain. Her mouth was slightly open, her lips wet and pink. He heard a rustling in the trees, and he span around, again on his feet.

"Who?" he growled. A figure stepped out of the undergrowth. It was clad in white fur, with a blue baboon mask. Kagome saw it too, and her breath caught.

"Naraku!" she hissed. Inuyasha's ears picked up the name, the venom in the human's voice. He had a feeling, that he too, knew, and strongly disliked the figure before him.

"Miko," laughed Naraku softly. "How the tables have turned! Were you not once in a position like this, though Inuyasha was your victim? How ironic!"

_Miko?_

"Naraku," Kagome leaned on her side, inhaling rapidly "What are you gaining from this?"

"Your pain," he said simply "You have been a thorn in my side for some time now. It is just that you shall be killed by the one you love. I cannot think of a better punishment"

_Love?_

"Naraku" hissed Kagome weakly "You temee!"

Inuyasha drew closer to the figure, growling at its scent.

Naraku laughed again. "I understand Inuyasha. You can have your prey"

He faded from view. Inuyasha slashed at mid air anyway. Kagome's head pounded._ Naraku!_

When Inuyasha turned to her again, she saw something stir in his eyes. Inuyasha's right hand came up to his mouth. Kagome saw the drip of red on his claws. He licked it, enjoying his gluttony. Kagome's eyes grew wide. _He's…he's licking my blood from his claws!_

Kagome tried to crawl away, her mind in turmoil. _Let me escape…I can't cope with this…_

She caught sight of her bow and quiver of arrows, lying on the ground were she had been knocked off of Kirara. She hadn't even noticed losing them. The arrows were spilled on the ground. _I don't want to hurt him…but what else can I do?_

Inuyasha kneeled down, grabbing her ankle. Kagome was pulled back, her stomach scraping the dirt. Inuyasha turned her over. She was too weak to resist. He was now leaning over her, her legs in between his knees. His bare chest was inches away from her. His silver hair draped across his face, but Kagome still saw the lust in his eyes. He pinned her arms to the forest floor. Kagome felt completely paralyzed. The darkened shards shone from his forehead, as if mocking her. Inuyasha brought his face down to her neck, and she felt his breath, sending prickles on her skin. She let out a cry as his tongue grazed her neck, licking at the blood.

"Inuyasha!" she whimpered. She felt herself go limp at his touch. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears. She struggled in his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He bit her neck, his fangs piercing the skin sharply. Kagome shrieked, bringing her head down and butting Inuyasha away with her chin. It hurt her more than him, but at least he released her from his grip a little. Kagome's hand flew to her neck, feeling the ridges were Inuyasha had clamped down on her skin. He was still on top of her, breathing hard, the tips of his fangs tainted with her blood. Kagome was speechless. _What is he trying to do?_

Inuyasha licked the blood from his fangs, indulging in the sweet, coppery taste. The human girl just stared at him in distress. He leaned in again, aiming for another part of her neck. Kagome jutted her knee upwards, catching him in the bare chest. It had little effect, but Inuyasha grabbed her knee fiercely. Kagome bit her lip.

_Maybe that wasn't such a smart move…_

Kagome half expected Inuyasha to tear her leg off, but what he did scandalized her to the core. He ran his hand slowly up over her knee, trailing the claw of his thumb, scratching her only just. Kagome tried to push him away, but he leaned his free arm horizontally across her forearms, trapping them. His face was up close to hers, his hair brushing her reddened cheeks. His eyes were still large and luminous, and they seemed to read into Kagome's soul. As she squirmed, he continued to raise his hand higher up her leg, her flesh burning at his touch. Kagome went to scream, but Inuyasha clashed his mouth against hers. She stopped breathing, as his tongue darted roughly down her throat. She choked, not only at the harsh kiss but because Inuyasha was now gripping her thigh. She bit down on his lip, hard, trying to stop him kissing her. If anything, this intensified his frenzied lust.

A small tornado ripped through the forest, scattering tree leaves and ripping up roots. It stopped in the clearing, fazed by the slimily substance on the forest floor.

_It smells like Naraku…_

The wolf tribe prince sniffed, worriedly.

_I can smell Kagome too- and that mutt-but also…_

The tribe leader ran over to the bushes were he could smell the blood of Kagome's friends. Sure enough, after close inspection he saw the monk and youki exterminator lying in a clump of thorn shrubs. They had both passed out. The youki heaved them out, one at a time, wincing as the throrns pricked them.

_Can't be helped…_

Sango stirred. She sat up, groaning, but realising she was out of the bushes. Miroku was lying beside her.

"Kouga!" she exclaimed, as the wolf youki bent down to her level.

"Yo," he said "What happened here?"

Kagome winced as Inuyasha's fangs punctured the corners of her mouth. His hand continued to rise, but Kagome blocked it out. _I need to purify the shards!_

Kagome kissed Inuyasha back passionately, ignoring the screams of pain as his fangs sank deeper into the flesh of her mouth. _I just need him to stop leaning on my arms…_

Inuyasha growled with pleasure as Kagome returned the kiss, pressing hard against him. Kagome pushed harder, arching her chest to try and heave his arm up. It worked. Inuyasha rose with her, licking the blood that was trickling from inside her mouth. He moved his arm, and held her by her uninjured shoulder with his hand, beginning to tear at her clothes. They were so soaked with blood they ripped like paper. Kagome didn't pause in raising her hand, her eyes still squeezed shut. She found his hair, and worked her finger through it, slowly moving up, taking small comfort in the familiar feel of his mane. Inuyasha moaned against her mouth, pressing them back to the ground. Kagome nearly passed out with the pain of her wound making contact with the forest floor. But she continued to raise her hand, Inuyasha pressing against her, one had still tearing her top, the other resting on the part of skin below her underwear. It made her feel unbearably hot, and she was having trouble breathing. She managed to break away from the kiss, gasping for air, blood flooding from her mouth. Inuyasha glared down at her. Her hand had reached his cheek. She gently touched the purple lines there as she quickly moved up his face to his forehead. Inuyasha howled, as her finger pressed against the black shikon shards, the claws on her thigh now tearing down her leg. Kagome felt a purple aura surround her, vibrating through her body. She concentrated on purifying the shards, feeling a flow of energy pulse up her arm, to Inyasha's forehead. He screamed, and the noise made Kagome's heart skip a beat.

"Fools!" Naraku hissed, reappearing.

**Kill her. Break her arm!**

_No…stop it…_

**Do it!**

Kagome felt cold sweat break out under her arms, on her forehead and on her back. Her palm covered Inuyasha's forehead, her miko purifying energy sending purple light streaming into the shards. Her thigh was burning in agony. Inuyasha growled, and bit down on Kagome's arm.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, her vision wavering. He didn't let go, threatening to rip her arm in half.

"Give it up, miko" hissed Naraku. "You will die!" He sent a ball of black light streaking towards the pair on the ground. Kagome's hand shook, her arm throbbing with intense pain. "Inuyasha" she begged. She saw the ball of black light out of the corner of her eye.

"No!" she cried, and held up her free hand. A stream of pure white light surrounded herself and Inuyasha, forming a barrier.

"Nani?" said Naraku, curling her lip. The white light spurted out around the clearing, purifying everything it touched. Naraku's puppet was obliterated into small segments.

Kagome didn't have time to feel relieved. She felt her body shudder as her energy was sapped into purifying the shards. Inuyasha still wouldn't let go of her arm. Kagome put her hand to the ground, trying to keep herself from passing out. Her finger touched a feather. _My purifying arrows!_

Kagome gripped the steam of the arrow. _Please work!_

Kagome raised the arrow quickly, willing herself to keep upright. It was too quick for Inuyasha to realise what was happening. The arrow head pierced his forehead, coming into contact with the blackened shards- though they weren't as black as before. Kagome knew this was her last chance. She struggled to hold the arrow steady as the head purified the shards. She saw a burst of light as they returned to their normal purple colour, and fell out of Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome collapsed to the ground, wrenching the arrow out with her. Inuyasha released her arm, swallowing the blood, his own blood boiling. He growled throatily. The human girl was clinging onto conscious.

Kagome heard Inuyasha growl, waking her from passing out. _N-Nani! He's still full youki!_

Kagome prised open one eye, seeing the blurry Inuyasha still with red eyes about to bear down on her. She clenched her firsts, prepared for the pain that would knock her out.

"Osuwari!" she wheezed. Inuyasha thudded on top of her, knocking the breath from her body and deeming her unconscious.


	6. Unbelievable Sights

**Woo! Thank you so much for all your reviews! . The more I get, the more I'll write!**

**Big thx to:**

**Miroku the lecherous: Here's more! Of course I'll bare your children- if you rate more of my story :p !**

**Kitz the Kitsune: Thx so much for the correct Japanese words! I looked everywhere but couldn't find them! Much appreciated!**

**Frozen Miko: Oh, me too! I hope this chapter keeps you reading on!**

**Inuyashafanficfan: Thx! Plz keep reading!**

**Sugarbuns002: Again thx soo much for your reviews! Yup- poor Inu! And thx fro tht huge compliment! I find it hard to read fics that are all 'Inuyasha and Kagome fight, make up, kiss, lemon…" I think it's really out of character, and I'm glad you think mine story is in character! I'll keep trying! Please keep reading!**

**Thanks to everyone who reads this- even if you don't review! (But-plz-do! I love it, and it lets me know what you think!) **

**Now…Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Inu, any of the other characters, etc, etc… though if he's ever up for sale let me know! Nor do I own Ashanti! Woo…so here we go…**

**Chapter six**

**Unbelievable sights**

**Chapter Song: Don't leave me alone by Ashanti**

"**I don't wanna let you leave**

**I don't wanna let you go**

**Ooh I need you here with me**

**So don't leave me alone…"**

Inuyasha groaned. It felt like a hundred bees were buzzing in his head. He was jolted awake by the scent filling his nostrils. It swamped his sinuses, blocking out everything in his head:_ Kagome's blood!_

Inuyasha prised opened his eyes, to find himself lying on top of Kagome. He slowly got up; his heart pounding dangerously at what he saw beneath him.

"K-K-Kagome!" Inuyasha stuttered, reaching out his hands to the lying girl. He stopped, inhaling sharply. His claws…_Chikushou! Kagome's blood! It's all over them!_

Inuyasha felt his insides twist in fear and disgust. He leaned over and gently pulled Kagome to his chest, hot tears stinging his eyes.

"Oh Kagome!" he whispered. Her body was limp, and he looked at the damage.

_What the hell have I done?_

Her hair line was streaked with blood. Her lips were stained with it too. Her neck was punctured by fang marks, the wound still open. Her shoulder was badly scratched, and her white uniform top was drenched with crimson. Her top was ripped down one side, her shoulder hanging cleanly off. _Please tell me I didn't…_

Blood dribbled down her leg, staining her white sock. _I didn't…I couldn't have…_

Her right arm lay limply at her side, fang marks breaking the skin.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha, hugging her but not tightly. He was certain she had broken ribs. He couldn't remember anything, but as he had woken up on top of her he guessed his weight had been too much. He could taste Kagome's blood in his mouth. It made his stomach plummet. _Please tell me I didn't do this…_

Inuyasha wanted to wrap his kimono around her to stop the blood flowing from her many wounds, but it wasn't around. He stood up, his legs shaking, Kagome in his arms.

_The last thing I remember is the youkai…it had Kagome…_

Inuyasha looked around the clearing. Kagome's arrows were scattered around, and he noticed as he stood up that one fell from her hands.

_That's got my blood on it!_

Inuyasha felt dampness on his forehead. He touched it, blood covering his fingers. _Nani?_

Inuyasha noticed Kirara lying on the ground. He ran over to her. She still had that wound from being knocked over by the youkai. Then Inuyasha turned around, staring to any bushes nearby. _But wait…this isn't the same clearing…_

"Miroku!" screamed Inuyasha "Sango!"

Sango looked about wildly. "Kagome-chan!" she called.

"Eh?" asked Kouga, looking around "Kagome isn't here! She musta left a while ago, judging by her scent…"

Kouga looked at Sango's frightened expression.

"Nani? She's alright, that mutt's scent's here too…Sango?"

For some reason, this information made Sango pale.

"Oh no! Kouga, Inuyasha went full youki! If Kagome-chan's with him…"

Kouga felt fear clench his heart._ Chikushou! Kagome!_

He left before Sango finished her sentence. Sango began to cry, turning to Miroku. _Please, let Kagome-Chan be alright!_

Kouga sped through the clearing again. Inuyasha's scent was here, but so was a similar yet different one…_His youki scent…_

Kouga saw a heap of red on the ground. He bent down. _Inuyasha's kimono. _

Kouga felt his blood boil. _If that temee has laid a finger on my woman…_

Inuyasha looked about wildly. _Kagome…I have to get her to Kaede-baba's!_

"Kagome, don't you dare die on me!" Inuyasha tried to use his sternest tone, but it came out as a whimper. His heart felt like it was trapped in ice.

Inuyasha sniffed, trying to seek out Miroku or Sango's scent. _They can't be far…_

He stopped, breathing heavily at the smell on the wind…_No…I can't deal with him right now!_

The tornado burst through the trees, stopping in front of Inuyasha. He held Kagome closer to his chest…_ Chikushou!_

"Temee!" screamed Kouga, his eyes wide and taking in Kagome in Inuyasha's arms

"What the fuck have you done?"

"I..I..I didn't…" Inuyasha stammered.

"Get your hands fucking off her!" yelled Kouga. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"I can't…I need to get her back to the village…"

Kouga took a step forward "Mutt, are you mad! I'm not gonna let you walk off with Kagome, her blood all over your claws!

Inuyasha reddened. "I…I didn't…I don't remember anything!"

Kagome moaned against his chest.

"Kagome," he breathed. He looked at Kouga. "Look, I need to get her out of here…"

Kouga exploded "Temee, if you weren't holding Kagome I would have killed you by now! You ain't fucking leaving with her!"

Inuyasha's breath shuddered. _I don't want to do this…but we don't have time to argue…_

"You take her, Kouga. You can run faster than me, right?" Inuyasha handed over Kagome.

"Nani?" spluttered Kouga, taking the injured girl in his arms.

"Baka! Take her!" shouted Inuyasha "What the fuck are you waiting for! Go!"

It was like a dagger through Inuyasha's heart, seeing him hold her, but it couldn't be helped.

Kouga shifted Kagome in his arms. _She's really hurt…_

As he readied to take off, Kouga called, without turning his head,

"Your friends are lying in the clearing not far from here".

Inuyasha nodded, as he watched Kouga streak off in a whirlwind. As soon as they were out of sight, Inuyasha fell to his knees. He hung his head, the shame and tears mingling in his eyes. He felt sick at the coppery taste in his mouth. He spat it out, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His lips felt strange. _Huh?_

He fingered them…_bite marks? Kagome…she bit me?_

A sudden meow pulled Inuyasha out his thoughts.

"Kirara!" he bent down to the small youkai, who had transformed back to her kitten form. She mewed at him, jumping out his arms.

"K-Kirara?" he stuttered. The youkai bounded to the ground. There was a pool of blood near where she stood, and several smaller splodges. Inuyasha winced.

_Kagome's blood…and mine too…_

Kirara mewed again. Inuyasha walked over to her, bending down to see what she saw.

"Shikon shards!" gasped Inuyasha, picking the two jewel fragments and placing them in his palm. _Kagome must have dropped them…_

Kagome's body was on fire. Her shoulder was red raw, her thigh stinging like hell. Her neck felt tender too, and she had a banging headache. She felt like she was flying.

_Maybe I died…_

The wind was whipping her face. She burrowed out of the draft, into someone's chest. Kagome blinked, opening her eyes. _Inuyasha?_

"Kouga-kun!" cried Kagome. The wolf tribe prince gazed down at his woman. She had revived, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy.

"Kagome! Daijoubu ka?"

"Where's Inuyasha?" gasped Kagome, a pain lashing up her neck from her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Kouga smiled down, he blue eyes gazing gently at her, his black hair whipping behind him as he ran at super fast speeds, due to the shikon shards in his legs. "He'll never harm you when I'm around. You don't have to see Inuyasha ever again!"

Her eyes began to glaze over, and she fell back into unconsciousness. _He'll never harm you…don't have to see Inuyasha ever again…_

Sango's cheeks were stiff with crying. She had tried to get up again and again, but it was no use. She hated this waiting, this feeling of dread. _It's not like I'm not used to it…_

A figure emerged from the bushes. "Kouga!"

Sango gasped. "Inu-Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up, releasing Kirara from his arms. He had been walking with his head down. Sango with held another gasp. _He looks awful…_

The red cuts on his scratched chest stood out vividly on his skin. He had a wound on his forehead, and his eyes looked empty and unbelievably sad. Sango's stomach lurched. _He's been crying! Things must be really bad!_

Kirara nuzzled Sango's leg, and she picked up her pet,

"Kirara, Daijoubu ka?" Kirara mewed, and fell asleep. Sango watched as Inuyasha picked up his kimono and sword from where he had dropped it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha sat down next to Miroku. "How's he doing?"

Sango blinked.

Miroku stirred at hearing his name. "S-Sango?"

"Miroku-sama!" she cried, leaning over him. He grasped her hand. "I'm alright,"

He noticed Inuyasha and jumped. "Inuyasha! What happened? Where's Kagome-Chan?"

Sango looked to Inuyasha, for the answer of the question she had been scared to ask.

Inuyasha sheathed his word, not looking up.

"With Kouga. We should hurry,"

Sango and Miroku gazed back, their mouths open. _With Kouga!_

"Uhh" said Sango.

"With Kouga, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku "Why?"

Inuyasha exploded "Just because! Kagome was badly wounded and Kouga can run faster- can't he! Now we need to hurry up and get back to her!"

Sango recoiled, but Miroku seemed unfazed. "Souka. Well, let's go!"

"Uhh…Miroku, we can't get up."

Inuyasha looked at Sango. "Well, I can only carry one of you- another can go on my back…"

"Sango, then," Miroku said quickly.

"But Hoshi-sama…"

"No buts" he said smiling. "Inuyasha carries you. You carry Kirara. I'll get on Inuyasha's back. The sooner we go, the sooner we'll see Kagome-Chan!"

Kouga sped into the village, coming to a stop near the river. Kagome's wounds were still bleeding, and he was covered in it. _Chikushou! Where's that Kaede woman's house?_

Shippo came scampering out of nowhere, landing on Kouga's shoulder.

"Kagome!" he wept "What's happened?"

"Shippo!" exclaimed Kouga "Where's Kaede's hut?"

"This way!" Shippo jumped to the ground, running "What happened to Kagome?"

"Inuyasha wounded her" panted Kouga. He hadn't run at his stop speed for some time, and he was still recovering.

"What?" Shippo cried. "It's in here," he said a second later, directing Kouga into the hut.

"Kagome!" cried the old miko. "Oh my!"


	7. Awakenings

**Disclaimer: Yeah, u no the script!**

**Yeah! I finally downloaded more inu eps…unfortunately it skipped from 115 to like, 123, but I'm downloadin the ones I missed so its kl!**

**This chapter has been brewing in my mind for a while…sorry it's taken me so long to get around to!**

**BIG thx to sugarbuns002 (again!): thx for all your reviews! I'm glad you're still reading…and yup, ur right about Kag!**

**Frozen Miko (also again!): Poor Kagome! I hate doing this to her! ducks arrows "Sorry Kags!"**

**Thx to everyone for 972 hits! That's soo kawaii! Plz, keep it up, and if u can, plz review! Arigato!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Awakenings**

**Chapter Song: All about us by T.a.t.U**

"**If.. .they... hurt …you…**

**they… hurt… me… too…**

**so… we'll… rise… up…**

**won't… stop…**

**and it's all about**

**all about us"**

"Kagome," bleated Shippo. The tiny kit wiped away a stray tear. It seemed like only five minutes ago he had woken up to Kagome's beaming face. Now she was unmoving, her face as blank as a mask, with blood stains that made Shippo shudder. Inuyasha's blood was on her skin too.

Kouga gently lay Kagome down on the futon Kaede had just unrolled. He kneeled next to her, clasping her left hand. It was freezing cold.

"Kagome," he said a pain in his chest. _Mutt…how could you do this?_

He rubbed her fingers in his hands, as Kaede creakily kneeled next to him.

"Kouga, please go outside with Shippo. I need to assess Kagome's wounds,"

_I want to ask what happened, where Inuyasha and the others are- but there isn't enough time! Perhaps they are still in battle?_

"Souka- come, Shippo" The fox demon looked up from Kagome's face, biting his lip. He followed Kouga silently out the hut, taking one last look at his adopted mother's pale face.

"Uh!" Miroku couldn't help but groan as Inuyasha ran with full force, bounding occasionally to gain speed. He thumped of Inuyasha back, regaining his grip on the hanyou's clothing. _Inuyasha hasn't said how Kagome was injured…but if he was full youkai- I dread to think…_

"Hang in there, Miroku!" said Inuyasha, holding Sango in his arms. Kirara mewed apologetically. If she could fly they would be with Kagome a lot faster.

Kaede brought the bowl of boiling water closer. She gently eased the one half of the remaining clothing Kagome was wearing on her chest off. The material was sodden, and dyed scarlet. _She's lost too much blood…_

Kaede winced at the large wound on Kagome's shoulder. It was clearly caused by some youki's claws. The flesh was ripped scraggily, and the blood had mostly clotted, but some still spilled onto Kagome's skin. Kaede gently picked up a white cloth, dipping it in the water and applying it to the wound. Kagome didn't move in response. Kaede pursed her lips. This wasn't a good sign. The wound was bad, but not enough to keep Kagome unconscious for this long. Kaede began to clean the wound; beginning to be remained horribly of her sister, Kikyo's wound, which she had always thought had been inflicted by Inuyasha. Kaede smiled, finding some comfort in this thought. At least she knew this wound wasn't inflicted by Inuyasha- he would never hurt Kagome…

"Kouga," Shippo asked the wolf youki, who was clearly lost in thought.

"Nani?" Kouga was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands, his legs crossed.

"Kagome…she won't…die…will she?" Kouga looked up sharply. His eyes were gleaming with water. _Is Kouga crying?_

But the tears didn't fall. Kouga rubbed his cheek, finally sighing "I don't know Shippo. Let's pray that won't happen"

Shippo began to sob gently. _That isn't what I wanted to hear!_

Kaede had noticed the bite marks on Kagome's neck…they weren't serious so she moved on. She couldn't help but wonder what had attacked Kagome. _Who would manage to do her this much pain with Inuyasha standing there?_

Kaede felt Kagome's arm…it wasn't broken, just wounded. She bandaged it up, but didn't put it in a sling. Kaede had bandaged Kagome's chest too…she had a few fractured ribs, but nothing serious…The old miko moved down to Kagome's leg which had dried trickles of blood on it. She searched for a wound on Kagome's leg, but found none. She realised with amazement the wound was much further up. Kaede gently pulled the hem of Kagome's skirt up, sliding it along her body so as not to expose her. She was shocked at how far up the wound was. Right at the top of her leg, more scratch marks down to her thigh. As the old woman rinsed her cloth in the now red laced water, the thoughts swirled around her head. _Inuyasha threatens to kill Kouga if he so much as touches Kagome's hand- who would dare touch the child here?_

Kaede worked quickly yet careful, bandaging all of Kagome's wounds with clean white strips of cloth. She wiped the blood off her face and noticed blood was spilling from Kagome's closed mouth. Kaede hastily sat Kagome up against her, opening her mouth with her two finger pushed apart, a cloth under her lips to catch the flow of blood. When her mouth was fully drained of the liquid, Kaede reached for a pouch of herbs resting in her kimono pocket. She took a sprig of an ancient plant, crushed it between her fingers, and dusted it Kagome's open, mouth, directly onto her tongue. The results were unnoticeable, but Kaede knew it would help to revive Kagome. Her fingers felt the insides of Kagome's mouth. _They're swollen…it's like she's been pierced with fangs inside her mouth!_

As she laid the young girl down she felt a bump on the back of her head. Kaede examined it fearfully. _This doesn't look too good…Kagome's bumped her head, and will be suffering from concussion…as well as being knocked out from the loss of blood…_

Kaede considered the bite, the scratches on her thigh, and the punctures in her mouth…

_I hope this isn't how it seems…she's but a chid!_

Kouga jumped up as the old miko padded outside. "How is she?" he asked her.

Shipp glanced up, rubbing at his eyes. "You can come in now," he old woman smiled at Kouga "You got her here just in time. If she had lost a little more blood, she'd be dead by now," Shippo gasped, following the two adults into the hut. He sat next to Kagome, huddling into her side and breathing in her familiar scent, glad the stench of blood had disappeared. Kouga resumed his position on the floor for about a second, before jumping up, growling deeply.

"Kouga!" cried Kaede, "Whatever is wrong?" Shippo sniffed the air, fear settling in his stomach. _It's Inuyasha!_

"Finally!" Inuyasha leaped into the familiar village. He hadn't realised how far away they really had been. _Kagome…please…be alright!_

He halted outside the hut, letting Miroku to the ground and placing Sango and Kirara down. _I can smell her- and that wimpy wolf, and Shippo, and Kaede. _

As Inuyasha strode into the hut, a thought clenched his gut. He was going to have to admit to what he had done! His thoughts were abruptly halted, however, when Kouga flew from the floor and pinned him against the wall. He had just been informed of the injuries Kagome received and he was putting two and two together; Kouga growled menacingly, tightening his grip on Inuyasha's throat…_and I don't like the answer I'm getting!_

"Temee!" hissed Kouga "What the fuck where you doing with my woman?"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged. He pulled at Kouga's hands, and heard Kaede cry,

"Kouga! Stop it!"

Sango limped into the hut supporting Miroku. "Kouga!" she gasped. He looked at the pair in disgust. "The mutt attacked you guys too, right? I'm surprised you made it here alive" Kouga turned back to Inuyasha, his cold blue eyes piercing Inuyasha's equally cold golden ones.

"I won't forgive you, dog-crap!" he shouted, and punched Inuyasha in the jaw.

"Kouga!" Sango yelled, letting Miroku support himself. "Get a grip!"

"I've already got one! I should have done this ages ago!"

Sango tried pulling Kouga off Inuyasha, who was now nursing his jaw with two hands.

"Wolf, what are you doing?" He looked at where Kagome was lying.

"Kagome!"

Kouga launched a kick at Inuyasha, who tumbled out the way just in time.

"Don't talk to her, you sick temee! Kagome won't be able to look you in the face after what you did- not that she'd look at you anyway!"

"N-Nani?" Inuyasha was at Kagome's side, and Kouga howled.

"Get-fucking-away! You nearly killed her, for fuck's sake!" Kouga pounced, and Shippo scurried out the way just in time for Kouga to strike another blow.

"Uhh…" Inuyasha collapsed, still not recovered from his non-stop run. He turned on his side, Kagome's face across the room from him. Her black hair spilled over her face, making it look deadly pale. _Deadly…_Inuyasha crawled over to Kagome, only to be kicked in the back by Kouga…_I nearly killed her…_

"Kagome," he breathed, as he slowly began to lose consciousness. The blows raining down on him stopped, as did Sango' shrieks…but he didn't notice or care. He blocked out everything but Kagome's face…

Kagome heard thuds, and screaming, and pleading. She seemed to be in an underwater world, where sounds were muffled and didn't really touch her. Her head felt heavy and her eye lids seemed unwilling to open. Every bone in her body ached with the effort she was making. Suddenly a word cut through the darkness and static noise, as smooth as a sword slicing through ice. Three syllables reached her ears, speeding her heart rate and opening her eyes again….

"Ka-gom-ee"

Kagome's eyelashes flickered and slowly fluttered. Her brown eyes took in the sight before her. Inuyasha was lying on the floor, on his stomach, his head resting on one side, his closing golden eyes holding her gaze, gradually pulling her out her slumber. His white hair was curtaining his face, his mouth small and his ears drooped. Kouga, not noticing Kagome's awaking, kicked the hanyou in the side viscously "Scum- what's wrong? It's alright to attack innocent girls, but you wouldn't fight me?"

Kagome couldn't believe Kouga was saying that, hurting Inuyasha so. He still held Kagome's eyes, and she saw them close when he was kicked, his eyebrows knitted in pain.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, reaching out her hand. A sharp pain rocketed from her shoulder, making her gasp. Her other arm was too numb to move.

"Kagome!" Kouga said, dropping before her, blocking Inuyasha from view. "You're awake!"

"Kagome!" Shippo ran to her side

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango collapsed in relief, hugging Miroku "Kagome-sama!" he smiled, dragging them to Kagome.

"Thank the gods!" exclaimed Kaede, who sat at Kagome's feet "How do you feel, child?"

"Kouga!" Kagome gasped "You've hurt Inuyasha!"

"Nani?" spluttered Kouga.

"He's alright, Kagome," Miroku said, after crawling to inspect his friend.

"He's coming around…"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blinked. He had seen Kagome open her eyes, hadn't he? Or was he so out of it he had dreamed that? But no….Inuyasha heard her voice, and she said his name….Inuyasha felt a jittery feeling from the tips of his toes to his stomach…._only Kagome says my name like that!_

He forced his eyes open, seeing Kouga in front of him, his back to him. The wolf prince turned to throw him a look of utter revulsion.

"How can you worry about him, after what he's done to you?"

Inuyasha felt his blood boil. The wolf had fucked with his feeling enough for one day. Miroku was next to him, and gripped him under the arms.

"Steady Inuyasha. Don't rush…" Miroku was cut off by Inuyasha rising up, and yanking Kouga's long black pony tail back with a snap.

"Fucking kick me while I'm down, will you?" he growled, and punched Kouga in the forehead, knocking him out.

"…it" finished Miroku, sighing "Really, Inuyasha!"

But Inuyasha only had eyes for Kagome. He stepped over Kouga, and kneeled down next to her. His gut twisted. _Her eyes…that wasn't…fear?_

Kagome watched speechless and Inuyasha got up, swiftly knocked out Kouga and sat down next to her. She tried to sit up, but her thigh stung, her arms wouldn't support her, and her leg wouldn't bend properly. Her chest was tight, and it felt like someone had but a large rubber band around her lungs and was squeezing hard.

"Easy, Kagome," Inuyasha helped her sit up, and his fingers rested on her arms. Kagome looked at him smiling, though the pain corroding through her body made her shake. Inuyasha saw Kagome's eyes sting with pain, and felt her body tremble..._Is she… scared…of me?_

"Kagome," he whispered. She looked away from him, conscious that everyone was watching them.

"Uhh…could you guys leave us alone for a bit?"

Sango smiled, and got up unsteadily. "Sure, Kagome-Chan. You'll be alright now?"

Kouga stirred, looking up at Inuyasha holding Kagome.

"Temee!" he shouted.

Inuyasha glanced at the floor, unconcerned. Miroku brought his staff crashing on top of Kouga's head, sending him back to the floor.

"Whoops," he smirked. Kagome went to protest, but Sango winked. "You'll get more peace this way Kagome!" She dragged the youkai out with the help of Shippo, who was a bit uncertain at the sudden turn of events. _Well, if Kagome trusts him…_

Kaede shook her head as Kouga was dragged across the floor, and Inuyasha laughed

"He's a youkai, baba- that wouldn't do him any damage. Well, he might lose a few brain cells, but it's not like you'd notice…"

The old miko smiled at the couple, and left the hut. _I can't believe Inuyasha hurt Kagome so…but from what I've witnessed, I don't think he knows the extent of the damage himself…_

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, gazing down at her with puppy dog eyes. She smiled, and his heart flitted happily. He loved to see her smile. Kagome realised her school uniform was lying in a sodden heap not far from her. She looked down, holding her covers tightly. _Oh no! Save the bandages and my underwear, I'm bare!_

Inuyasha noticed her blush. "Nani?"

Kagome turned redder than Inuyasha's haori.

"Uhh…" _Oh boy…_

Inuyasha noticed her gaze fall on a heap of clothing. It was Kagome's uniform - or the remains. Inuyasha swallowed at the amount of blood that had drenched the uniform.

Kagome was watching him, and it was is turn to blush.

"Nani?" she asked.

"Kagome," he said, not able to look her in the eye "About what happened…I am so sorry…"

Kagome surprised him by putting a delicate finger to his lips.

"Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologise for,"

Inuyasha stared "Nothing to apologise for? How about this?" he exclaimed, motioning to her bandaged shoulder. Kagome looked at where he had pointed, and caught sight of his claws. They rested on her skin, too light to be noticeable. It was the colour of the claws that startled her. Red. Kagome swallowed hard, fighting back the tears filling her eyes…._that's…that's my blood…_

Kagome felt slightly woozy, her tears spilling over.

Inuyasha was shocked. How could Kagome even say that? He had never felt so disgusted, so hollow in his life. _When Kikyo was killed by Naraku, I thought it was the worst thing in the world. But that was nothing compared to waking up with Kagome's bleeding body motionless under me…her blood on my claws…_

Inuyasha snapped from his thoughts, looking at his claws resting on Kagome's arm. Kagome was looking at them too…Inuyasha met her gaze, feeling sick…

"Uhh…Inu…yasha…" Kagome lurched forward, tears falling down her face, as she fell straight into Inuyasha's arms.

**Wooo! There, even though I didn't get loads of reviews, an especially long chapter! Don't say I'm not good to you!**

**RnR plzzz !Makes puppy dog eyes! "Damn…doesn't work…Inuyasha, c'mere a mo!" **

"**What, wench?"**

"**Hey don't call me that! Do you want me to write Kouga back in?"**

"**Keh! You wouldn't dare"**

"**Hmph…!licks pen! 'Kouga ran into the hut, grabbing Kagome out of Inuyasha's hold'…"**

"**Alright, I give!" !makes puppy dog eyes at readers!**

"**Good boy!" !tweak tweak!**

"**Grrr…"**


	8. Reminders

**Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, no pain no gain…**

**Woo! The puppy dog eyes worked lol! I'd try it again, but Inuyasha's in my fridge the now…luckily I thought to stock up on ramen so he's in a good mood **

**- Gulp! I better not let him see this chappy though!**

**Thx again, to firstly everyone whom read, and secondly those who read then reviewed! I really appreciate it- as this is my first fic its soo special to me that I have so much support and feedback! You're all soo great!**

**!Arigato!- Frozen miko: Thx again for reviewing! Your comments mean a lot! Yup, there wasn't a lot of drama in that chp. Mainly because Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings had to be explained a bit, and well, I thought a drama after Inuyasha attacking Kagome would be pretty surreal. So here's a little squirt for you!**

**Anna Sohma: Thx! I rather liked tht chap too! Inuyasha's eyes are at ur service!**

**XoXPoster GirlXoX: the wait is over! Thx for ur review, hope u like!**

**Chapter 8**

**Reminders**

**Chapter Song: You're beautiful **

"**You're beautiful,**

**You're beautiful, it's true.**

**But I don't know what to do**

'**cos I'll never be with you"**

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms, cradling her softly so as not to hurt any of her injuries. Hot tears dripped off his nose, and he wiped at them desperately. _Just be glad she's still alive!_

He was glad. He looked down at her face, which had regained some of its natural colour. The bite marks on her neck stood up clearly on her milky skin. _Why the hell did I bite her?_

Inuyasha felt guilt, like a long lost friend, settle in his stomach. _When is this going to end? I keep saying I'll protect her, and I keep being horribly wrong! She says she forgives me…but I don't think we can continue like we were…_

Kagome sighed, and nestled closer to Inuyasha. She was shivering. He wrapped the blanket around her, but it didn't completely cover her body. Inuyasha gently eased her onto his lap, and pulled his kimono top over his shoulders. As he pulled it off, he caught sight of his still stained claws. _I still can't believe it…why don't I remember anything?_

Inuyasha leaned over to where the bowl of hot water lay. It was barely lukewarm, but he didn't care. He eased it along the full, careful not to topple Kagome's head off his lap. He grabbed some spare bandages and furiously rubbing at the blood. He was about to dip his fingers into the water when he saw the blood spirals trailing in it. It was like a dull thud to his heart. Gulping, he put his claws into the water, rubbing hard underneath his claws, trying to remove the redness. He realised water that was already tainted with water was hardly a given, but he didn't care.

_So long as I get it off…_

Inuyasha hands were sore with constant rubbing, but he didn't stop. Only when Kagome started shivering harder in his lap did he quit. Most of it was off- it would appear to the naked eye it was, but Inuyasha could feel the dried substance under his nails, forever reminding him…

He removed the blanket, intending to do so as quickly as possible so Kagome wouldn't lose heat, but what he saw shocked him to the core. Kaede-baba obviously hadn't gotten around to dressing Kagome, and she was only in her 'underwear'- _or whatever she calls it. _Inuyasha blushed, his eyes flicking over her supple body; her well filled cotton bra that was partially bandaged, her flat stomach…Inuyasha blinked, and as he wrapped his haori around her, he saw another bandage, from her upper thigh to the top of her leg. He registered this with dread. Inuyasha knew that part of her skin was definitely covered at all times by her skirt…_So how the hell is it so badly cut?_

Holding Kagome to his chest again, he worried his lip. _I was lying on top of her when I woke up…but surely…I wouldn't have…tried to…_

Inuyasha shuddered, trying to get the thoughts out of his mind. He held Kagome closer to him, drinking her in. She was so beautiful, even now. Inuyasha inhaled her scent, bringing sadness deep inside his heart. He wanted to be with her forever, and never let her go from his arms. _But, I'm just a hanyou, after all. I was fooling myself to even think I could have a future with Kagome…_

Miroku dumped Kouga on the ground, sitting next to him, puffing.

"Let me examine you, Hoshi-sama" said Kaede. Miroku obliged, and Sango averted her eyes when he pulled his robe down from his shoulders so he was naked to the waist.

"How are you, Sango?" asked Miroku calmly, as if they had not just left Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the hut. Sango's heart was racing. She wanted what was best for Kagome, but she still couldn't help feeling it was a bit…too soon, for the two to be alone again.

"Sango?" questioned the monk, worriedly.

"Hai, sorry!" Sango looked at Miroku, distractedly. She couldn't help but see his extremely taunt muscles, his wide shoulders, and strong neck…she blushed, and saw an amused look in his violet eyes.

Shippo suddenly blurted out "Is this ok, Sango? I mean…Kouga said it was Inuyasha that hurt Kagome…" he trailed off, still clearly shocked by what had taken place.

"Shippo, Inuyasha was full youkai…he didn't know what he was doing.

Kagome-sama has forgiven him, and we should do likewise" Miroku finished with a gasp of pain.

"Miroku?" Sango asked, as the monk lay on the ground, his eyes closed.

Kaede had given him some herbs, and she sat down, examining Sango, but she shook her head,

"I'm fine- but please, look at Kiara- her wound still hasn't healed"

Kaede nodded, taking the small yellow kitten youkai. The cut it had received was healing, but gunge from the demon still clung to its fur.

"Did Inuyasha injure you guys too?" Shippo hesitatively asked.

"No!"

Sango began to explain what had happened when they had came across the huge youkai, when they heard a scream.

The four heads spun to the cabin "Kagome-Chan!"

**Mwahaha! Soz bout the cliff hanger and extremely short chapter! But the last chapter was reaaaaaaaly long, ok! Feel free to fire random objects at me…ramen would be good, Inuyasha just finished the last pot…I let him cos I feel so soz for him in this chap lol!**

**I'll update soon, plz hang in here with me!**


	9. Blurrying Reality

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own inu!**

**Aww I love you guys! - Arigato as always to those who have read and keep reading! And more to those who reviewed and keep reviewing! You are the guys that make this all worth while!**

**Big thx to:**

**XoXPoster GirlXoX: Thx for reviewing again! I know, I'm soz! But I had to spice things up a little!**

**Ravenmoon456: Thank you! That's soo nice! Hope u like this chappy!**

**Frozen Miko: grins did you ever doubt me lol? And yeah- Inuyasha eyeing Kagome…hmm! Thx for all ur reviews plz keep going!**

**Myri78: Ur review puzzled me a little. We all know that Kagome loves Inu…but u don't want a story that just repeats that do you? I mean, yawn! And also, Inuyasha in a very insecure person at the best of times-never mind after injuring the one he loves! He has no idea what he has done here and he can't help but think Kagome won't be able to forgive him. After all, would he be Inuyasha if he didn't?**

**Chapter nine**

**Blurring reality**

**Note: _Means a dream_ **

Inuyasha felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him. The emptiness of the cabin, and Kagome's sleeping face had a calming effect on him. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms more securely around Kagome, who was sleeping upright on his lap. Her head lolled against his chest, and Inuyasha rested his chin on top of her hair, smelling her fruity shampoo. _I'll just rest my eyes until Kagome wakes up…_

"_Inuyasha!" Kagome whimpered. She felt herself go limp at his touch. Her heartbeat thudded in her ears. She struggled in his grasp, but he wouldn't let go. He bit her neck, his fangs piercing the skin sharply_. 

Kagome awoke with a jolt. Had she passed out? Inuyasha was still on top of her, and she could feel his breath on her neck, her skin tingling at the sensation. A fang dug into her neck still, and she screamed, pushing him away, no longer constrained. Pain lashed up her injured arm and her opposite injured shoulder.

Inuyasha rolled of Kagome, covering his ears. "What the hell?"

Kagome stopped screaming on hearing his normal voice…_he isn't still…full youkai?_

Kagome opened her eyes, and Inuyasha loomed over her with a pained expression. He saw the flash of fear in her eyes, and sat back on his knees. Kagome cowered before him, a hand at her neck. _She's afraid…of me…_

_He's…he's normal?_ Kagome took in her surroundings with surprise.

"Kaede's? How…?" she stammered. Inuyasha frowned.

"Kagome? What's wrong?"

Kagome took her hand away from her neck, blood smudged on her finger tips. Inuyasha looked at her in horror. _Chikushou! What the hell is going on here?_

"But…you were full youkai!" cried Kagome "Like, 5 seconds ago!"

"Kagome-chan!" Sango rushed into the hut, panting, Miroku behind her, Shippo on his shoulder. They froze, taking in the scene before them; Kagome backed away from Inuyasha, clutching his haori to cover herself with, Inuyasha kneeling before her, shock on his face.

It was too much fro the young kit. "Get away from Kagome!" he screamed, running to the hanyou and sinking his teeth into his arm.

"Owww! Shippo, what the fuck!"

Inuyasha tried to shake Shippo off, with little success.

"Leave her alone!" he hissed, his fangs piercing the skin "I knew you were gonna hurt her again!"

Kaede came into the hut "Child, what is happening? You should be resting!"

Kagome was utterly disorientated. "I…I…Nani?" she cried.

Sango crouched down to Kagome "What's wrong?"

"I don't understand!" Kagome wept "Inuyasha was attacking me one minute, then the next he's perfectly normal and now you say I should be resting?"

Inuyasha finally pulled off Shippo, holding the fox demon by the tail at arm's length.

"Kagome?" he asked, dazed. _What's going on in her head?_

The girl looked up from Sango, a twinge in her shoulder. She looked down at the bandage where the pain was coming from, confused. Then she saw it was Inuyasha's haori she was holding so tightly around her body.

"Kagome? It was just a dream". Inuyasha interrupted her thoughts.

"You were sleeping in my arms. I feel asleep too. I must have leaned on top of you. I'm sorry!"

His amber eyes radiated such desperateness for her, willing her to believe him. _She dreamt I was attacking her…and woke up under me…like how I woke up on top of her…_

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, wanting to believe him…_but the blood…he just bit me there…_

She noticed Inuyasha's rosary, seemly calling out to her. It was made up with amny purple ivory ball beads, and several white teeth shaped ones. At the very front, she spied the tip of a white bead tipped with blood. _So it wasn't Inuyasha…_

Kagome closed her eyes, the pieces fitting into place.

**Flashback**

_Kagome heard Inuyasha growl, waking her from passing out. N-Nani! He's still full youki! Kagome prised open one eye, seeing the blurry Inuyasha still with red eyes about to bear down on her. She clenched her fists, prepared for the pain that would knock her out. "Osuwari!" she wheezed. Inuyasha thudded on top of her, knocking the breath from her body and deeming her unconscious._

_The wind was whipping her face. She burrowed out of the draft, into someone's chest. Kagome blinked, opening her eyes. Inuyasha?"Kouga-kun!" cried Kagome. The wolf tribe prince gazed down at his woman. She had revived, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy."Kagome! Daijoubu ka?" "Where's Inuyasha?" gasped Kagome, a pain lashing up her neck from her shoulder._

_Her brown eyes took in the sight before her. Inuyasha was lying on the floor, on his stomach, his head resting on one side, his closing golden eyes holding her gaze, gradually pulling her out her slumber. His white hair was curtaining his face, his mouth small and his ears drooped. Kouga, not noticing Kagome's awaking, kicked the hanyou in the side viscously "Scum- what's wrong? It's alright to attack innocent girls, but you wouldn't fight me?" Kagome couldn't believe Kouga was saying that, hurting Inuyasha so. He still held Kagome's eyes, and she saw them close when he was kicked, his eyebrows knitted in pain. "Inuyasha!" she cried, reaching out her hand. A sharp pain rocketed from her shoulder, making her gasp._

"_Kagome," he said, not able to look her in the eye "About what happened…I am so sorry…" Kagome surprised him by putting a delicate finger to his lips. "Inuyasha. It wasn't your fault. You have nothing to apologise for," Inuyasha stared "Nothing to apologise for? How about this?" he exclaimed, motioning to her bandaged shoulder. Kagome looked at where he had pointed, and caught sight of his claws. They rested on her skin, too light to be noticeable. It was the colour of the claws that startled her. Red. Kagome swallowed hard, fighting back the tears filling her eyes….that's…that's my blood…_

**End Flashback**

Kagome smiled, opening her eyes. "Inuyasha," she said, and the hanyou saw the smile on her face. He sighed with relief, and sat down in front of her, chucking Shippo across the room. "Owwww!"

"You remember, Kagome?" he asked.

"Hai" she said, reaching out and embracing Inuyasha, ignoring the tweaks and tinges running up her arm and shoulder.

Kaede walked out the hut, holding Shippo, "Miroku, Sango, I still have to treat your wounds"

Miroku looked stunned at the couple who were still in a tight hug. "Move it, Miroku" Sango whispered, prodding him in the back. He span around, his violet eyes shinning,

"Oh no- I don't like it when you get that look…."

"Where you dreaming of what happened, Kagome?" mumbled Inuyasha into Kagome's hair.

"Yeah. And when I woke up…I'm sorry, I must have got confused!"

Inuyasha pulled out the hug, his golden orbs angry.

"Don't you ever apologise, Kagome! Don't you know I can't ever forgive myself for this?" Kagome smiled, and touched Inuyasha cheek with her fingers.

"Inuyasha" she said. "If I forgive you, you have to forgive yourself! You were possessed; you didn't know what was happening!" Inuyasha started.

"I was…possessed?"

**Ok, so this chapter is basically flashbacks and fitting stuff into place. I mean, Kagome's been seriously wounded, and after having that dream she just lost it! Of course, in the next chapter Inu's gonna find out what he actually did! Soz if this chapter's not to everyone's taste!**


	10. The kiss of truth

**Yeah! I can't believe people are still reading this! Thank you all so much! I love you guys! x**

**Lemme know what the rest of you guys think! I'm so amazed by all the hits I've had- though I realise this doesn't many the same number of people have actually read this story, but I can dream:P**

**BIG hugs to: **

**Pink cutie KaGomE-micael m (luv da name btw!): Ano poor Inu! He's not very lucky is he? And I fear more is to come!Mwahaha!**

**Eternal Spring89: I love you for loving my story! I u like this chappy!**

**Ravenmoon456: Thx! U think so? I was unsure of tht chappy but it's grown on me lol!**

**Frozen miko: Lol it was eh? Well all will be explained, hopefully! I'm glad you liked!Sniffs! And what is that smell in the air? **

"**Inuyasha!"**

"**What?"**

"**What is that smell in the air?"**

"**Huh!Sniffs! Uhh…it's…drama!"**

"**Mwahaha!"**

"**Not in this chapter though"**

"**Oh!Stops evils laugh! Damn…"**

**And thx to all who are reading this now- this chapter is for u all! Let us continue this crazy whirlwind together! (this is what studying for French and maths does to me peeps!)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, the world would come to AN END!**

**!Clunk! Author falls onto ground, in a dead faint**

"**Finally she's shut up!" growls a retreating hanyou.**

**!Fluff warning!**

**Chapter 10 (Omg! Can't believe I'm at chp 10 already!)**

**The kiss of truth**

**Chapter Song: Only u by Ashanti **

"**And I can't stop the way I'm feeling if wanted to**

**I'm crazy bout the way that you could**

**Make me say your name**

**And if I couldn't have you**

**I would drive you boy -insane"**

Kagome nodded. She could see the confusion in his amber eyes.

"Yes- by Naraku" she said, knowing the impact this would have on the hanyou, and so grabbed his hand. It began to shake.

"N-naraku!" burst out Inuyasha, holding Kagome's warm paw in his own,

"That temee! But how? I thought…I thought I attacked you because I was full youkai!"

Kagome nodded "You were…Inuyasha, do you have two shikon shards in your pocket?" _I can sense them strongly now…_

"Nani?" Inuyasha blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Yah, I do,"

He took them out with his free hand, upturning the palm of Kagome's hand that he was holding with his other, and placed the shikon shards there.

"Did you drop them or something?"

Kagome looked at the shards in her palm, her fingers closing around them. She bit her lip. "No, I didn't. These were the shards that were controlling you,"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome closely. She looked at the shards, smiling.

"Thank goodness they're still totally purified," she said, only loud enough for Inuyasha sensitive ears to pick up.

"So I was being controlled by the shards and was full youkai?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

"Yeah."

_Kagome must have been scared shitless- I am now, only hearing about it!_

"Kagome?"

The girl looked up from the shards, noticing Inuyasha low tone.

"Hai?"

"W-what happened exactly?" Inuyasha looked down at the floor, and his puppy ears drooped.

"I saw a bandage on your thigh…" Inuyasha blushed, his eyes fixated on the floorboards "But…I can't remember anything!"

Kagome sighed worriedly. "Neh, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked up, and Kagome saw the shame that swirled his eyes.

"We don't have to go over it- it might be best if we forget, and move on…"

Inuyasha leaned forward, and pulled Kagome into a tight embrace.

"Inu-yasha" she gasped. He loosened her slightly, but mumbled into her shoulder, the vibrations making her skin tingle,

"If I don't know the truth, it will tear me apart!"

Kagome lifted Inuyasha's head off her shoulder with two hands. She sighed again, but it was quieter.

"Okay, Inuyasha." Kagome took a deep breath.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes, swallowing. _Maybe she doesn't want to tell me-maybe she's too disgusted or embarrassed…I dread to think…that I maybe tried to…violate her in anyway…I know I didn't actually do 'It'…I'd be able to smell it off her…but still.._

"What's the last thing you can remember happening?" she asked, cutting off his train of thought.

Inuyasha sat back a little, his hands holding Kagome at her waist.

"I remember the youkai…seeing you wrapped up by one of its arms…and I think I went full youkai then…"

"Yeah, you did" replied Kagome. _That's all he can remember? This gonna take a while…_

Kagome took another breath, trying to get everything in order. Memories flapped around her head, terrifying and gruesome to remember, but she knew Inuyasha wouldn't move on if he didn't know the truth…

"I'm not sure how you got free; Inuyasha, but the youkai released me in front of you. When I got up, I saw you…but you were in a terrible amount of pain…I think that must have been because Naraku was starting to possess you- that youkai must have inserted the shards into your forehead when you were bound,"

Inuyasha nodded, touching his forehead where his wound had scabbed over. He remembered the arrow with his blood on it, but let Kagome continue.

"You were full youkai then, and when I shouted your name you seemed to still. I thought…you recognised me," Kagome stopped, swallowing the lump her throat. _This is so hard…_

Inuyasha gulped too, and help Kagome's hand in his own. She smiled at the gesture, and began again;

"You didn't though, and I went over to you…and…you started laughing.

Inuyasha paled. "Laughing?" he croaked.

"Hai. It was…horrible," admitted Kagome.

"Why didn't you just osuwari me?" asked Inuyasha.

"I did. That was my next discovery- it didn't affect you,"

"Nani?"

"It pulled you to the ground all right- but if anything that made you angrier. I think the combination of your youkai blood and the blackened shards kept you from turning hanyou,"

Inuyasha nodded, speechless. _So the shards were blackened…_

"You jumped up, and asked me who I was,"

Inuyasha frowned, "I asked you?" he couldn't imagine his youkai side doing such a thing.

"Well, demanded I supposed" smiled Kagome "Then you were in pain again, and told somebody to shut up- Naraku I suppose"

Inuyasha held Kaogme's hands tighter. _This is so surreal…_

"It was then I noticed the two darkened shards on your forehead" remembered Kagome.

"You must have been terrified," mumbled Inuyasha.

"I was Inuyasha- but as it was you, I wasn't scared" _As it was you, I didn't think I was in danger._

Inuyasha seemed to read her mind. "Kagome-"

"Let me continue," she said gently.

"Then…you slashed at me," Inuyasha's breathing hitched in his throat. _Kagome…_

"So I o-s-u-w-a-r-i-ed you again," Kagome laughed "Pretty dumb, I know- but I couldn't think of anything else…"

Inuyasha rubbed her hand with his thumb. She smiled, looking down.

"Then Kirara came out of nowhere! She knocked you down, and grabbed me by my collar, taking off into the forest!"

Inuyasha smiled slightly. _Kirara…you were there too…_

"Then you came out of nowhere!" Kagome tried to keep the smile on Inuyasha's face, but he looked shocked.

"What did I do?" he asked, half fearing the answer.

"Uhh…knocked me off Kirara's back," Kagome said softly. Inuyasha looked down. _It just gets worse…_

"And I smacked into a tree, hitting my head," Inuyasha looked up again.

"Did it hurt?" he asked.

"Mmm," Kagome fudged her answer and went on "You landed in front of me, and went into another bout of pain. You fell to your knees. I can only guess what Naraku was saying in your head…

Inuyasha frowned…_Temee…I can only guess too…_

"Then…" Inuyasha stared at her. "Then?" he asked.

Kagome looked at her shoulder "You clawed me…"

Inuyasha's ears drooped again. "I can't believe it…"

Kagome nodded "I couldn't, either. Kirara rammed into you though- I suppose trying to give me time to escape. I tried to get up, but my shoulder was bleeding badly, and my head still hurt…"

Inuyasha felt a yawning gap between himself and Kagome. He could only picture Kagome, fleeing him, agonising thoughts going through her mind…while none through his…

Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap, cradling her to his chest.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome leaned her head against the hanyou's chest, his arms warm around her. She needed this warmth…the next bit was going to be hard to tell...

"Then, I fell. You kneeled beside me…and traced my pulse, I guess,"

Kagome felt Inuyasha stiffen. He held her closer, enough not to hurt her.

"And, then, you scratched me," Inuyasha leaned his head against her own.

"It's ok, it didn't hurt. I tried to reach out and touch the shards, but you swatted me away. Then you let go off me…"

Terrifying images were running through Inuyasha's head. He closed his eyes, inhaling Kagome's scent, trying to calm himself.

"Why did I let go?" asked Inuyasha, half fearing the answer.

"I'm not sure, but for a moment, I thought I saw your real eyes"

"My…real eyes?" stuttered Inuyasha, opening them. Kagome looked up at him, and stroked his face. Inuyasha skin quivered under her touch.

They looked at each other, and Kagome smiled, causing Inuyasha to do so too.

"Then Naraku appeared."

Inuyasha's face dropped. "What!"

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked too," Kagome replied, "I think he was trying to make you kill me but you weren't going fast enough"

Inuyasha growled.

"What did he do?"

"Surprisingly, nothing. You growled at him…" Inuyasha stopped growling "and he kinda backed off"

"He did?" The tips of Inuyasha's fangs hung out his mouth, which he did when he was thinking hard. Kagome couldn't help but grin. _So kawaii!_

"Nani?" momentarily distracted, Inuyasha saw Kagome grinning at him. _What the hell is she grinning at?_

"You're so cute when you do that!" she exclaimed. Inuyasha blinked. _Cute?_

Inuyasha blushed "I don't like 'cute'!" he snapped, sounding like his old self.

Kagome quirked her lip "Well, you can't help it! You are!" Kagome raised her hands and stroked the base of his ears. _They're so velvety and soft!_

Inuyasha blinked again. _What the hell? _Then Kagome began to massage his ears and he felt a purr vibrate throughout his chest.

Kagome giggled. _He's purring!_

Inuyasha closed his eyes, as the tips of Kagome's fingers caressed the shell of his ear. He looked totally blissed out. Kagome smiled happily. The two had completely forgotten the conversation they were having. Inuyasha's purr grew deeper, and the tip of his tongue poked out his mouth. Kagome couldn't resist it. She leaned up, and kissed him. Inuyasha opened his eyes, seeing the sparkle in Kagome's own. She pressed her lips gently against him, little butterfly kisses around his mouth. He replied by kissing her back, tender at first, but then rougher. Kagome let out a little mew of content, her tongue chasing Inuyasha's own. Suddenly she squealed, and pulled back from the kiss. She felt the inside of her mouth, at the moist walls. They were swollen and cut. Inuyasha's fang had ever so slightly grazed a cut and it began to sting.

Inuyasha peered down at her, worried. _Why did she pull away? She was enjoying it…like me…_

"What is it?" he asked. Kagome drew her finger, licking the side of her mouth with her tongue. _Must be from when he kissed me…the fangs cut my mouth…_

"Uhh…" Kagome didn't know how she was going to explain. Inuyasha didn't give her the chance. He removed her finger gently, and touched her lip. Kagome frowned.

"Nani?"

"Open your mouth" he said. _I felt it with my tongue…inside her mouth was all cut!_

Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha frowned.  
"Kagome!"

"No!" Kagome had an impish look in her eyes.

"Kagome," he warned, but she squirmed away from him. _He can't find out he kissed me! He'll freak out!_

Inuyasha grabbed her wrists, pulling her forward. Not that it would hurt her, just enough for her to collapse on his chest.

"Oof!" she said.

"Well you shouldn't have resisted," smirked Inuyasha, inserting his finger into her mouth. She bit him lightly, stopping him from going any further.

"Ow!" he said jokingly. She wasn't hurting him…_in fact it's incredibly sexy…_

She nibbled his finger, and he growled softly at her. Kagome giggled. He removed his finger.

"Fine," he said saucily. He pulled her head towards him, and saw the look of surprise on Kagome's face as he kissed her. He immediately stuck his tongue to the side of her mouth, feeling the cuts and marks. Kagome tried to pull back, but he held on. _These cuts…these punctures…were made by fangs!_

Inuyasha let go of Kagome, and she broke the kiss.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, at the look of anguish on his face.

"Kagome," he said weakly, unable to look at her. _I…I must have… forced myself on her…she was injured, and I was possessed…I made her kiss me in my youkai from…_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

**Haha! U thought it was fluff all they way, eh? Think again!**


	11. Disappearance and Appearance

**Well, I said there wasn't gonna be any drama in tht last chap, but I guess I lied lol! Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! - I'll thank you at the bottom! Keep it coming! Also, I don't own Inuyasha! **

**IMPORTANT: While writing this chap I realised I had forgot about Inuyasha biting Kagome's arm while she was tryn to purify the shards! So, I've had to edit chps 6,7 and 9. Nuthin major- just Inuyasha noticing her arm with her other injures, and Kaede wrapping it up, tht kinda thing. The reason I'm telling you is because I didn't want you guys reading this and thinking –wait, when did Kagome's arm get injured? Oh yeah- she's forgot about that! Cos I did lol- but I've amended it!**

**Chapter 11**

**Disappearance and Appearance**

**Chapter Song: Stand by me by Oasis**

"**Stand by me**

**Nobody knows the way it's gonna be"**

Sango walked along side Miroku, not even noticing the hand stealthily creeping to her butt. _Kagome, Inuyasha- I'm so glad you're both happy again!_

Miroku was about to claim his prize when Sango abruptly stopped, causing him to grope thin air.

"Kouga's gone!" she exclaimed. Miroku, bringing his hand to his side sighing, noticed the empty grass where the wolf prince had previously been dumped.

"No doubt he returned to his tribe," Kaede said, stooping to pluck some herbs from a nearby bush "After all, he probably expected Kagome to become his mate, not forgive Inuyasha- he'll be humiliated"

Shippo perched on Kaede shoulder, pondering. "Kouga doesn't seem the type to be humiliated! I thought he'd wake up and try and kill Inuyasha, rather than walk off defeated!"

"Hmm," Miroku sat down, his back starting to throb again. "Perhaps Kouga couldn't stand the fact Kagome-sama has accepted what Inuyasha has done. Maybe he needs time to think,"

"Hai" Sango sat cross legged next to Miroku, examining the bandage on Kirara's wound.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said softly, as the hanyou continued to look down at the ground. _This is why I didn't want him to find out…_

Inuyasha tucked his hands in the sleeves of his white undershirt, his feelings and thoughts in turmoil. _If I kissed her…maybe that isn't all I did…but if I did-Kagome- she's still talking to me, isn't she?_

This puzzled Inuyasha, and he looked at Kagome frowning. "Why did you let me?" he asked her.

"Let you?" Kagome was still sitting on Inuyasha's lap, but he seemed to be trying to bring distance between them. She pulled two locks of his hair, bringing his head up and round to look at her.

"Inuyasha!" she said sternly "I know how you feel. Don't forget, I was possessed not once, but twice, and both times to injure you!"

Inuyasha looked at her, anger building up in his eyes. "That's different!" he yelled. "You hardly harmed me! I'm a hanyou- injures are no big deal to me!"

"I wouldn't have mattered if I had only gave you a paper cut!" said Kagome shouted, her eyes concentrating on Inuyasha's own, which were determined to look away,

"It's the fact I had to watch you being hurt by me, and not be able to control it…" Kagome broke off. _I'm not going to cry again…I'm not!_

"Kagome," Inuyasha said bleakly_. Chikushou…if I had had to watch what I did to Kagome…_

"You see," she said, looking up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears flowing "I know how you feel. But you got to stop blaming yourself!"

Inuyasha brought Kagome's face down to his, and they touched foreheads.

"I'll will" he said slowly "but you have to tell me what else happened…"

Kagome averted her eyes from Inuyasha's amber irises. They had lost their shame, she was glad to note- but they carried a terrible hurt. She knew, no matter what Inuyasha said, he wasn't going to forgive himself that easily…

"Kagome," he directed her chin up slightly, so she was absorbed back into his eyes.

"Please- do this and I'll…I'll take you home,"

Kagome's eyes widened "You will? But…"

"I will," Inuyasha said, his words tickling Kagome's face "Because it'll help you recover,"

"Ok," said Kagome. _I really don't want to do this, but if it helps him…_

"Well, umm…where did we leave off?"

Inuyasha looked at her. "Naraku," he said.

"Oh yah- so Naraku kinda backed off and disappeared" _Jeez, this is so difficult!_

They were still forehead to forehead, Kagome on Inuyasha lap, his arms loosely around her. She held onto the sleeves of his haori, which was wrapped around her body. Inuyasha saw this, and held her closer "I'm sorry if this is difficult," he murmured.

"It's ok," Kagome said, wondering how she was going to phrase what happened next without causing embarrassment to them both…_there's no way round it I suppose…though I can leave the part out about him licking the blood from his claws!_

"Well…I tried to crawl away while you were distracted…I think you knew who Naraku was- or at least that you didn't like him…"

_But I didn't know Kagome…_

"But you kinda…pulled me back," Kagome remembered the feeling of despair as she was once again in Inuyasha's clutches…

Inuyasha licked his lips. They were completely dry.

"And…I was pretty weak by then, so you trapped me pretty easily…"

"Wait…what do you mean, trapped?" _Chikushou…how did Kagome cope with that?_

"Uhh…well, I was on the ground, and you…had me, between you…legs" Kagome voice tailed off as the sentence went on.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said feebly. _If it was anyone else I would have killed them…_

"Don't be," Kagome said. "Anyway…you bit my neck,"

Inuyasha frowned "Just like that?" he asked. _Why wouldn't I just have killed her?_

Kagome blushed, a peony tint warming her face "Well, no, you kinda…licked my neck a bit…"

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome, speechless. "Licked your neck…a bit?" he repeated.

"Umm, yah…" Kagome was slowly turning the colour of Inuyasha kimono…and he wasn't far behind her…

"'Cos I was bleeding…from when you scratched my neck…"

"Oh" Inuyasha licked his fangs subconsciously.

"So…yeah…and I butted you away…"

Inuyasha smiled slightly "You did, huh?"

"Yeah…I don't know what I thought it would achieve, it bloody hurt…"

"Sounds like something you would do," he smiled down at her. Kagome laughed, but her heart pounded at the memories…Inuyasha's tongue against her neck…the heat of her skin as his hand rose higher up her leg…

"Then you tried it again, so I tried to knee you in the chest…again, pretty dumb…"

Inuyasha grimaced "I bet I didn't like that,"

Kagome blushed again…_I think you did, Inuyasha…_

"Well, you grabbed my knee…I thought you were gonna tear it off or something…"

Kagome laughed nervously. Inuyasha blinked. "What did I do then?"

"Uhh…" Kagome gurgled. Inuyasha bit his lip, wincing at the cut there. _Kagome bit me…_

"Did I kiss you then?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if this was the source of her discomfort. _It musta been rough as hell…_

"No," answered Kagome. Inuyasha waited for her to continue, but she just looked at the material of his sleeve she was twisting up.

"So what did I do?" asked Inuyasha. _What the hell did I do that she can't tell me? Oh Chikushou-_

"It's not bad!" exclaimed Kagome, catching the look of agony on Inuyasha's face "Not…really…"

_Not really?_

"Not really?" Inuyasha gasped. "Kagome- tell me!"

"You sorta…ran your hand…up my leg…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha picked the words up effortlessly, but didn't understand them.

"Nani?"

Kagome, if it were possible, blushed more "You heard!" she squeaked "Then…I tried to pull away…and you held my hands at my side with you arm…I tried to scream…then you kissed me…"

Inuyasha's heart pounded in his ears. He was as red as Kagome…_Well…It coulda been a lot worse…but for Kagome…it musta been terrifying…_

"I bit your lip…to try and stop you kissing me…but it kinda…made you worse…"

Kagome was scarlet, and suddenly dug her face into Inuyasha's chest. He stroked her hair softly "What do you mean worse?"

"Uh," was Kagome's reply.

"Kagome," Inuyasha smiled "Come on, you can butt a full youkai but you can't tell me what happened?" _What did I do next?_

Kagome laughed into his chest, and looked up at him "I kissed you back…I was trying to get you to stop pinning me to the floor so I could purify the shards on your forehead,"

"Did it work?" breathed Inuyasha. _She was so brave…she didn't even try and hurt me…_

"Yeah. You moved your arm but leaned against me so we fell to the ground…I couldn't breathe so I had to break the kiss…I got my hand up to your forehead and you started screaming, ripping your claws down my leg,"

Inuyasha's heart banged against his chest. _Kagome..._

"You were brave," he said, running his hand gently through her hair.

"Not at the time…Naraku reappeared…obviously not wanting the shards purified…you bit down on my arm…" Inuyasha looked at the bandage on Kagome's arm, and laid his hand on it softly.

"That would have hurt like hell," he said.

"A little," smiled Kagome "Naraku send a black ball of youki at us, and I used my free hand to stop it…I created a barrier…"

"You did?" exclaimed Inuyasha "how did Naraku react to that?"

"He didn't," Kagome replied "The barrier purified everything outside it- including Naraku's puppet,"

"So it was another puppet," said Inuyasha aloud. _I'm glad…Kagome couldn't have coped with Naraku on her own…injured as she was…_

"Yeah," she said "You were still holding me by the arm though- my energy was running out because of purifying the shards…" Kagome remembered the intensity of her fear, turning her soul cold.

"I brushed my hand over one of my arrows," Kagome continued.

Inuyasha touched his forehead. _My blood was on that arrow Kagome dropped…_

"I used my last ounce of strength to pierce it into your forehead and to purify the shards. It worked," Kagome paused, sitting back from Inuyasha's chest, looking him directly "But you were still full youkai,"

Inuyasha's golden eyes broadened in bewilderment. "I was?"

"Yeah," Kagome was glad she was at the end of the story- her head was feeling lighter by the second, and she needed to rest.

"I should have figured- after all, the shards were keeping you full youkai in the most sinister form, by controlling your human thoughts. Taking away the shards made you normal full youkai…but you weren't in the best of moods with me,"

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, seeing her eyes slowly flicker. _She's getting tired…_

"What did you do then?" Inuyasha asked. _Only Kagome could come out a situation like that alive…_

"You had let go of my arm, and I fell back to the ground. I was completely zapped of energy- there was only one thing I could do…" Kagome lightly pulled on Inuyasha's rosary.

"You…you…" Inuyasha met her hand, gently taking it from his rosary and clasping it.

"You osuwari-ed me? When I was still on top of you?" _And it's only her ribs that are broken?_

Kagome nodded, noticing Inuyasha's clean claws "I had to,"

Inuyasha swallowed, and pulled Kagome closer. She nestled into to him, sighing a little. "It worked, didn't it?"

Inuyasha laid his head on Kagome's dark hair "Baka," he said fondly "Always so reckless…"

Shippo stretched on the grass, sighing. He was bored- _and why does Inuyasha get to see Kagome? _Shippo gulped- _I bit Inuyasha, so I don't wanna see him anytime soon!_

Just then, Shippo picked up a scent in the wind.

"Inuyasha?" he sat up from the grass.

"Nani?" Miroku looked at Shippo from where he and Sango had been sitting, resting.

"What did you say, Shippo?" Sango asked.

"It's Inuyasha!" Shippo jumped up, sniffing the air "and Kagome!"

The group turned around, minus Kaede who had been asked by a villager to treat a sick child. Sure enough, a familiar white haired hanyou was walking towards them from the hut, a girl with flowing black hair in his arms.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, running towards Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango got up on jelly legs, assisted by Miroku.

Shippo launched himself onto Inuyasha's shoulder, peering down at Kagome.

"Aw, she's sleeping!" sighed Shippo. Inuyasha looked at him "Yeah brat, so don't bother waking her up!"

Shippo jumped to Sango's shoulder, and so out of hitting range. He noticed the dried blood on Inuyasha's white sleeve, though the hanyou didn't seem to.

"How is she?" asked Sango, limping slightly.

"Careful, dear Sango," Miroku put an arm around her waist as she wobbled unsteadily.

"Arigato Houshi-sama," Sango smiled. Inuyasha sighed as a familiar stress mark appeared on her forehead "Keep you hand there, baka!"

"Anyway," said a nervous Miroku "Where are you going?"

Inuyasha nodded towards the forest "I'm taking Kagome home. She can rest easier there,"

Miroku simply smiled, but Sango stared back in astonishment "You're taking her back?"

"Why not?" exploded Inuyasha.

Sango sweat dropped "Well, I mean, that's fine…" _I can't believe it! Inuyasha hates it when Kagome goes home to rest!_

She gazed at the sleeping girl who was resting peacefully.

"Hey," Inuyasha looked around, sniffing curiously "Where's that wimpy wolf?"

Miroku smiled "We believe he's gone back to his pack. After all, he was deeply humiliated that Kagome forgave you…"

Inuyasha growled "Well good- as long as he stays there!"

He arrived at the well's clearing minutes later, Kagome awakened from her slumber.

"Nani?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes "Where are we?"

Inuyasha nodded towards the well "I'm taking you back, remem-"

He cut off quickly, swinging round, sniffing shakily. _Why now? Why has she come now?_

"Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, confused "What is it?"

A figure emerged the trees at the opposite direction of the well they were approaching.

"K-Kikyo?" spluttered Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked at the figure, picking out her recognisable white and red miko robes, black hair and piercing brown eyes at the other side of the clearing. _Jeez, she picks her moments…_

"Inuyasha," said the emotionless, cold tone "I must speak with you,"

Kagome swallowed, looking at Inuyasha's unreadable eyes. He stared at Kikyo, and Kagome wondered if he had forgotten about her, in his arms.

"Alone," added Kikyo.

**Dun dun dun! Ok so maybe not as much drama in this chap as I thought…but it's defo in the next! Soz about updating, I've stupid bio tests and French Speaking tomorrow (Eeks!) THANK YOU so much for all your reviews! **

**xiDOREyoux: I love you for lovin' it!**

**Frozen miko: Woo lovely long review! Yah, I know! Drama! I wasn't expecting it- that chapter was kinda written on the spot, and I suppose it was kinda drama laced…but my friend, the scent just got stronger!**

**Inuyasha "What are you talking about? YOU can't smell drama!"**

"**I can!" **

"**Can't!"**

"**OSUWARI!"**

"**Ghah!"**

"**Arigato, Kagome!"**

"**No probs, Keke-Chan!"**

"**Wenches!" (Is that a word? Well it is now!)**

**As for ur fan fic, please alert me when it's up!**

**ravenmoon456: Aww !blushes! So sweet! I'm glad you think that- I like to try and portray the love Kagome and Inu have, not the desire to get in each others pants! However a lemon may come in the near future- depends how this baby works out! But don't worry- it'll be very in character!**

**Eternal Spring89: Aw its so nice of you to say that!blushes more! You guys are great!**

**Myri78: Dog fluids eh? Now that would make an interesting lemon lol! **

**XoXPoster GirlXoX: Thank you, I will!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: I loved the fluff too! Lol!**

**Sugarbuns002: as ever -thx!**


	12. Trust

**Yeah! Downloaded episodes 116-123 and they were great! Even though Kikyo died, I know she lives later on, so she's still in my story! **

**WOO! Longest chapter yet! **

**Thank you, as always, you guys, for all your support of this fic! I didn't think it'd make it this far! Arigatos at the end!**

**Chapter 12**

**Trust**

"Inuyasha," whispered Kagome. She hated the way a few words from Kikyo could make Inuyasha forget everything and everyone around him. He still held her, but more loosely, as though she was a bundle of rags. His ears twitched at her voice, and Inuyasha broke from Kikyo's stare.

"Kagome," he said. She looked at him desperately. _Inuyasha, please…_

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's icy tone whipped through the air. Night was approaching, and the red glow of the setting sun lit the sky like the dying embers of a fire.

"It concerns Naraku," Kikyo said each word deliberately, slowly, as if delaying the pain she was causing Kagome. _How can I have been so stupid to ever think he…Inuyasha still loves Kikyo…she bewitches him…_

Kagome remembered her harsh words to Inuyasha, the night she had slept in his arms on the river bank _"She controls your every movement!" "Your every thought!"_

_It's true!_ thought Kagome bitterly as Inuyasha looked up again at Kikyo's words.

"Naraku? Kikyo- what do you know?"

Kikyo looked at him "I will only tell you, Inuyasha,"

Kagome hated the way she said his name- every syllable dripping of her tongue like honey. _More like poison!_

Inuyasha frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Anything you have to say to Inuyasha you can say to me!" said Kagome, tired of being invisible. "Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha began to walk towards the well, and to Kagome's horror, closer to Kikyo.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha looked down at her, catching her eyes.

"Kagome," he said beseechingly, "Stay here," he sat her on the side of the well "If there's any trouble, go through to your time. I'll meet you at your house,"

Kagome simply stared at him, shocked. "You can't be serious!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha begged "Please- Kikyo says she knows about Naraku-"

Kagome began to shake "What if it's a trap?"

"I'll handle it- but if anything happens, jump in the well, ok?"

"I can't believe you," Kagome looked down, keeping her tears at bay. _He's actually going to go off with Kikyo and leave me here! The jerk!_

"Kagome," Inuyasha tipped her chin up to look at him "I'm only going to find out about Naraku. That's it!"

Kagome's chin wobbled "You'll come back? Promise?"

Inuyasha blinked, wide-eyed "Of course I'll come back! I won't ever leave you Kagome!"

Kikyo glided away into the forest. Inuyasha swallowed, wondering if he was doing the right thing. _Kagome, forgive me- but if I can find out Naraku's whereabouts, I can get revenge for what he's done to us- me and you…_

He glanced quickly at Kagome who was sitting with her back to him on the well. Her shoulders heaved up and down. Inuyasha bit his lip. For whatever reason Kikyo wanted him alone, he was glad…_if it is a trap Kagome won't get hurt- she can jump in the well and be safe…_

"Baka!" spat Kagome, digging her nails into the hard wood of the well's lip "Baka baka baka!" She blinked her tears away, realising how much she had cried over the past few days. _Over him…because of him…_

"Why?" she asked "Why does he always pick her over me?" She wrapped his haori tighter around herself, bringing the sleeve to her nose. _It smells like him…_

She breathed in deeply, shuddering sobs racking her body.

"I'm the baka," she said softly "for loving him so…"

_Inuyasha and I…I thought maybe we were together now- how can I have forgotten? Kikyo owns Inuyasha's heart- now and forever…_

Kagome sniffed, looking down into the well "I should just go home!" Kagome shifted her legs, trying to swing them so they were in the well, but her thigh caused her too much pain. Kagome yawned. _I'm so tired…I could just…shut my eyes…for a moment…_

Kikyo walked on through the forest, and Inuyasha followed, though worried about the amount of space they were putting between themselves and Kagome. _It's ok! She has the well!_

Kikyo stopped finally, her eyes setting on Inuyasha like stones, cold and unfeeling.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked "What is it you know about Naraku?"

"Nice to see you too, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha was stumped. Kikyo never wasted time with formalities.

"Kikyo, I don't have a lot of time- Kagome's injured and-"

"Does that girl mean more to you than me?"

Kikyo smiled sadly, and a light wind rustled around them. Kikyo's hair blew behind her. _I used to think her and Kagome looked alike- but they're so different-in every way…_

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, painstakingly. Kikyo cocked her head to the side, sighing.

"Do you never learn from your mistakes, Inuyasha?"

Kagome felt a light breeze wash over her. Inuyasha's haori, though wrapped around her, didn't go below her knees. She shivered at the sudden wind. It had been so still before…

Kagome opened her eyes slightly, the wind getting stronger. A familiar hurricane was headed her way, from the forest trees.

"K-Kouga-kun?" asked Kagome, as the wind grew louder and whipped her hair around her face. She could see him now, as he came closer. Kagome gasped, rubbing her eyes "Oh no! Kouga-kun!" _His shards! They're polluted!_

Kagome squealed as the wind from Kouga's hurricane tipped her over, backwards.

_I can't go home yet! Kouga-kun!_

The time stream that Kagome expected to grab her never came. She whacked against solid ground, her breath knocked out. "Oww…"

Kagome's shoulder ached, and her head thudded dully. _I don't understand…why can't I go through the well?_

Kagome reached around her neck for the bottle in which she kept the shards. _It's gone! _She scrabbled through the bandages on her chest urgently _Oh man! Kaede must have removed it when she was bandaging me up!_

Kagome, in her distress, had forgotten about Kouga, until she heard a growl. She looked up, her heart pounding against her rib cage. Kouga was leaning in the well, fangs bared_. Unlike Inuyasha, Kouga-kun is full youkai- his appearance is unchanged…but his eyes…_

Kouga's usual sky blue eyes were large and beady. Kagome gulped. _It's happening again!_

"Nani?" Inuyasha answered. _My mistakes!_

"Inuyasha," Kikyo began "Don't you realise Naraku plays with people's feelings and fears? As he did to you and I, he will do the same to you and Kagome,"

Inuyasha stepped towards Kikyo "I know that!"

The miko shook her head "Clearly not. If you had, you would have made certain never to get close to anyone like that again. You should have realised, in time, Naraku would have discovered how you felt for Kagome and used it against you,"

Inuyasha looked down. _I tried…how I tried…_

"Inuyasha," Kikyo looked up at the sky, which was now a molten red "I do not want to see what happened to us happen again!"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped. _Kikyo doesn't want…Kagome to get hurt?_

"Though my reincarnation, Kagome and I are very different,"

Kikyo said, turning her eyes back to the hanyou

"Naraku played his part as you in the scene I feared the most happening- that you would take the Shikon no tama for yourself,"

Kikyo didn't blink, but Inuyasha did. _Kikyo…didn't trust me...Kagome…never doubts me…_

"You see how we are different, Inuyasha? I heard you were possessed and used to try and kill Kagome by Naraku. She is not the type of girl to bear grudges".

Kouga jumped down the well, landing on both feet in front of Kagome.

"Kouga-kun!" gasped Kagome, sitting up a little. _Why didn't I bring my bow and arrows!_

The wolf youkai prince growled softly. "I caught your scent in the wind. Familiar. Who are you?"

Kagome put a hand to her head. _Just as with Inuyasha, Kouga can't remember…_

Kagome looked at the darkened shards, swallowing. _I need to get close to him- purify them while I have all my strength- before he injures me…_

Kagome smiled weakly at Kouga towering over her "Kouga-kun! It's me, Kagome!"

Kouga simply looked at her. "Ka-go-me?" he repeated.

"Hai!"

Kouga shrugged. "I don't know you," he raised a fist "But you are human- I don't like them for sure!"

Kagome rolled out of the way in time for Kouga's explosive punch to crack the soil where she had been. The force of the blow exploded the dirt, and Kagome was flung to the far well wall, smacking her already sore back. "Uhh,"

"I missed?" Kouga looked in disbelief, cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha was confused by Kikyo's statement, but a scent on the wind caught his attention. _Chikushou! What's wimpy wolf doing here?_

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

Inuyasha sniffed again. _Or is it? It smells like him, but there's something different…_

Kikyo blinked, "I can sense two shikon shards,"

Inuyasha growled. _Kouga!_

"They are pollutated,"

Inuyasha span on the spot "What did you say?"

Kagome backed into the wall, not knowing what to do.

"Kouga-kun!" she said desperately, "It's me, Kagome! You're being controlled by Naraku- he killed your comrades, remember?"

Kouga doubled up in pain, his legs shaking. _With Inuyasha it was his forehead- of course, Kouga's shards are in his legs…maybe his thoughts won't be as controlled then!_

"Shut up, woman!" he yelled, aiming another punch at Kagome. She ducked, and flung herself at Kouga. _I need to reach his legs…damn, missed!_

She landed on top of the wolf prince, who was none the pleased.

"Woman- get off!" he rolled over so he was on top of her. He grasped her neck, choking her. "K-Kouga-k-kun!"

Kagome's fingers went automatically to his, but his grip was far greater than hers.

"Give it up, woman!"

Kagome coughed, a word echoing in her brain. _Woman?_

_Crap!_

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo "You're sure?"

"Of course,"

Inuyasha turned on his heel and ran, back through the wood where Kikyo had leaded him. _Chikushou- if that wolf touches Kagome…_

Inuyasha flew through the trees, inwardly screaming. _Kagome! She's not at the well!_

"Kouga-kun!" croaked Kagome- _this is my only hope!_

"I'm your woman!"

Kouga stopped, his grip easing. "Nani?"

"Don't you remember?" she said hoarsely "You always said I was your woman!"

Kouga winced, a vein popping in his head. "My woman," he repeated.

"Hai!"

"Then why do you smell of another?" he hissed.

Kagome blinked "Huh?"

Kouga leaned closer, sniffing "It's all over you. Smells like dog- I HATE dogs!"

_So he remembers that then!_

"It's only this," Kagome said, pointing at Inuyasha's kimono "I had to borrow it,"

Kouga leered, fingering the haori "Take it off,"

"K-Kouga-kun…"

The wolf youkai pulled at it, revealing Kagome's bandaged chest.

"Kouga-kun…"

"What happened to you?"

Kagome swallowed. _If only he wasn't kneeling I could reach his shards! I can't make any sudden moves…he doesn't seem hesitant to harm me…_

"I was attacked,"

Kouga pulled more at the kimono. Kagome went red as it slipped further off her body. Kouga smiled. "My woman- I'll mate you now, and then no one will attack you,"

Kagome's mouth went dry "Nani!"

Kouga brought his mouth towards Kagome's but she turned her head, blushing "Kouga-kun!"

"You are my woman," he said, puzzled.

_Jeez- what is with guys and their one track minds?_

"Hai,"

"So…" Kouga bent down again, nudging Kagome's neck. He sucked at it, the other side from where Inuyasha had bit her. Kagome was glad she had thought to put a plaster on it before leaving the hut…Kouga definitely wouldn't have believed her otherwise. Kouga continued to graze Kagome with his fangs, gently cutting her neck. Kagome knew he was going to bite her, and knew she had to move fast. _I have to get him off his knees!_

"Kouga-kun," Kagome imitated passion, hoping Kouga would fall for it. He did, drawing back form her neck. He kissed her, quicker than she had anticipated. _Gosh, where did Kouga learn to kiss? _Kagome arched against Kouga…_well, if it can work once…_

He rolled over onto his side, taking Kagome with him. Her mind was detached from the kiss, instead concentrating on how near the shards were. _Chikushou- I still can't reach them! _Kagome heard a faint growl. _Is that Kouga…it sounds like…_

Kagome broke away, her heart racing.

"I can smell him," hissed Kouga, looking up. Kagome followed his gaze and met Inuyasha's golden eyes. _Oh no...Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha looked around the clearing, his heart pounding. _Hopefully Kagome went through the well- so where's the wolf?_

The wind carried both their scents, and Inuyasha gazed around, but saw nothing. _The well?_

He ran at first, intending to take a run and jumpbut he heard Kagome's voice emit from the well, full of an emotion he could only describe as passion-

"Kouga-kun!"

It rang through Inuyasha's ears, reaching his brain but not making a connection.

Inuyasha stopped stock still. _K-Kagome?_

He dropped down to his knees at the well, peering over the lip. What he saw emblazed on his mind, like a hot poker from the fire, searing his mind blank from all other thoughts and reasoning. Inuyasha's talons shakily sunk into the wood of the well. Kouga, who had been at Kagome's neck, began to kiss her. _Pull away Kagome- she's not pulling away!_

Kagome's body rose and Inuyasha saw his haori hang of her stomach. She was glistening with sweat, and a fever took control of Inuyasha's body, boiling his blood. He began to growl, low at first, but it eventually took hold of him, vibrating through his bones. Kagome broke away from the kiss, flustered and flushed.

"I can smell him" Inuyasha heard the wolf hiss. Kagome looked up, meeting Inuyasha's eyes. The shock spiralled from her pupils, dilating them.

"Inu…yasha," she said. Kouga began to echo Inuyasha's growl, standing in front of Kagome, smirking. Inuyasha lost it.

"Temee!" howled Inuyasha, jumping into the well, swiping at Kouga. Kagome gasped, tugging the haori back around her body, feeling a coldness envelop her soul…_Oh gods…Inuyasha…you saw it…_

Kouga jumped off the well wall, aiming a kick at Inuyasha, who ducked and clawed at him. Kagome watched the fight in the confined space, backing into another well wall. "Inuyasha stop it! Kouga's possessed, like you were!"

Inuyasha had Kouga against the wall, and Kagome could see his eyes flashing red dangerously. Inuyasha threw Kagome a look of scorn "Shut up, wench,"

Kagome recoiled from his angry glare. She felt dirty and wrong. _Oh Inuyasha, you baka…you still don't believe in me!_

"Stop it!" Kagome finally managed to get up, and pulled at Inuyasha's arm. Kouga gave a rattling breath as Inuyasha stopped choking him "Give me one good reason," he hissed.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, pulling at him "Baka! Don't just believe what you see!" Inuyasha looked at her, disgust clear in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Kouga regained consciousness, and took Inuyasha's distraction as a chance. He kicked out with his shikon powered legs, hitting Inuyasha square in the chest and sending him flying backwards, knocking Kagome down with him.

Kagome cried out as her broken ribs made contact with the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's tone completely changed, as he looked over at the slumped girl. "Kagome!" He shook her gently, and her eyelashes flickered.

"Uhh…"

"Get your hands of my woman, temee!" Kouga lunged again. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome against his chest with one hand, and drew Tetsusaiga with the other. The sword transformed into a giant fang, fur around the hilt.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said weakly "Don't hurt him- the shards…"

"Quiet!" he said, pointing the sword at Kouga, who stood watching, baring his fangs.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome latched onto the sword's hilt.

"Kagome!" he tried to pull her hands off, but she gripped tight.

"Enough!" shouted Kouga, aiming a punch at Inuyasha. He jumped up, out the well and onto the soft grass. He landed on one knee, thrusting his blade into the ground, holding Kagome against him, panting. Kagome looked into his eyes, pleading "Inuyasha, what you saw…"

"Quiet!" he spat "I don't wanna know, Kagome!"

Kagome bit her lip, hurt. Inuyasha clearly wasn't going to believe anything she was going to say.

"Let go off me," she said. _He honestly thinks…the hypocrite! _

"Nani?"

"If you don't trust me, don't protect me!" she said, pulling away from him. Inuyasha staggered back, and Kagome collapsed on the grass. Kouga jumped out the well, shouting "Mutt!"

"Kouga-kun, no!" Kouga ran towards Inuyasha, and he raised his word "Kaze-"

"OSUWARI!"

"Ghah!" Inuyasha fell to the ground, his word clanging with him. _Kagome, what are you doing!_

"Bitch," he growled. He staggered up, the rosary still straining him. Kagome crawled over to Kouga, and rested her hands on his legs.

"Argh!" Kouga screamed, hitting Kagome away.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha ploughed Kouga to the ground, a bit harder than necessary. He pinned him down, and watched as Kagome was surrounded with a purple aura. Sparks danced around Kouga's legs, and Kagome's face scrunched up in concentration. Kouga stopped struggling, closing his eyes. Kagome lifting her hands, sighing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha caught her as she keeled over.

"Kagome!" She had fainted again.

Kouga blinked -his eyes blue and normal sized.

"Nani? Hey dog, get your hands off my woman?"

Inuyasha growled, and struck Kouga over the head.

"What you doing, dog crap?"

"Baka! You were just possessed by Naraku!"

Kouga sat up, stunned. "Nani?"

"Don't get me fucking started! Kagome's just purified your shards- the effort must have knocked her out!"

"Kagome," breathed Kouga, and he neared Inuyasha's side. "What a girl!"

Inuyasha snapped at him "You fucking tried to mate with her, temee!"

Kouga's eyes widened "Nani!"

"Yah, so back off. You'd be dead right now if it weren't for Kagome holding me back!"

"Did I hurt her?"

"Not seriously, lucky for you!"

Kouga exploded "What the fuck you saying, temee? It's your fault Kagome's in this mess!"

"Nani?"

"How the hell did you let me near her? Baka, could you not tell I was possessed?"

"I wasn't here, baka!"

"Why not? You left Kagome alone in her state? Baka!"

Kagome twitched "Guys, knock it off!" she whispered.

"Kagome!" the two arguing demons shut up.

"Inuyasha," she said, bearably audible "Take me home,"

**Lol long chappy! Thx to all who read, and who reviewed:**

**XoXPoster GirlXoX: Thx for all ur reviews! Keep it up! As for Kikyo- lol she was fun to write…**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: I used to hate Kikyo too- but recently I've started to feel sorry for her! Only a bit, though! Thx and keep reviewing!**

**Ravenmoon456: as you have read, it was more a dog fight lol! Thx again! Keep it up!**

**Kira-Jayde: Love the name! Thanks! Its great to know people are still reading this! **


	13. I want to love you

**Wow! You guys still like this, huh? . Tht makes me a very happy author! This means you all get a luvely long chappie! I'm gonna keep thanking my reviewers at the end- so you can get straight into the story! I've been very gud with the updating, don't you think? I think two days has been my limit! It's cos I love u guys so much!**

**Chapter 13**

**I want to love you**

**Chapter song: X&Y by Coldplay- the song that gave me my title!**

"**I dive in at the deep end**

**You become my best friend…**

**I wanna love you but**

**I don't know if I can"**

"Kagome," Inuyasha sheathed his sword so he could hold her with both arms. Kouga leaned in closer, to which Inuyasha growled at.

"Do you fucking value your life, wolf?"

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked down at her, gaping. Kouga smirked and grabbed her hand. "Kagome?"

"Good," she smiled "Your back to normal,"

Kouga squeezed her hand "Thanks to you, Kagome,"

Inuyasha stood up, Kouga losing his balance at the sudden movement "Watch it, mutt!"

Inuyasha ignored him, and began to walk to the well.

"Hey, dog-crap! Where do you think you're going?" yelled Kouga, chasing after him.

"I'm taking Kagome home, baka! Did you not hear her? She needs to rest!"

"Why the hell are you taking her? It's your fault she's in this mess!"

"'Cos only me and Kagome can go through the well, baka!"

Kouga frowned. Inuyasha was right.

"Kagome," Kouga took her hand again "I'm sorry- anything I did- you know it wasn't me…"

"I know Kouga-kun," Kagome slightly opened her eyes "Don't worry about it,"

"Kagome," Kouga let his blue eyes gaze on the young girl's face "I'm always here for you. Don't be gone too long- I'll miss you!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but let slip a "Keh!"

"Arigato, Kouga-kun," Kagome smiled "It's nice to know, with you, I'll always come first,"

Inuyasha stiffened. _What is she saying?_

"Of course you will, Kagome!"

Inuyasha travelled through the time stream, his head a wreck. As if enough hadn't happened already. Now he and Kagome had fallen out. He shook his head of the image he couldn't rid himself of…Kagome and Kouga kissing…

It was dark in Kagome's time. The moon reminded Inuyasha of the night he and Kagome had slept together on the bank. _If only we knew what would lie ahead for us…_

Kagome sighed in her sleep, burrowing into Inuyasha chest. He looked at her, his eyes burning. _How could you do that to me, Kagome?_

Inuyasha felt guilt kneed his stomach

_This is how Kagome must have felt…when she saw me and Kikyo…_

Kagome was angry with him, but had tried to explain…_What the fuck is she angry for? I know what I saw!_

The lights were all out on the Higurashi shrine. Inuyasha took his preferred route to Kagome's bedroom, through her window. He didn't want to have to meet Kagome's mum and explain the wounds Kagome had were because of him…

Kagome didn't stir as he landed in her bedroom. It was empty, and a little cold. _Unlived in…Kagome hasn't been here in days…_

Cradling Kagome in one arm, he pulled back the covers of her bed. He laid her down gently, adjusting his haori around her. _Why the fuck was it half off her when she was with Kouga?_

He pulled the duvet over her, tucking it under Kagome's chin. His hand lingered on her cheek, the smoothness of it tempting him. He sighed, retreating to lean against Kagome's desk.

Kagome awoke suddenly, sitting up. She squeaked at the pain jutting in one shoulder, and in creeping up another arm.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice rung out through the darkness.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she could make out the hanyou sitting in his usual position, arms in his sleeves. She was still wearing his haori though, so he only had on his white undershirt. There was an awkward silence. Kagome tried to speak, but the words died in her throat. _Anything I say, he wouldn't listen to…_

Kagome was still exhausted, and she lay back down, but on her side so she could see Inuyasha. She could pick out his amber orbs in the moonlight shafting through her blinds. They watched her, depicting deep sadness and anger. Kagome rubbed her tongue against the roof of her mouth, trying to get rid of the dry feeling.

"Aren't you cold?" she asked finally.

"Keh," was all Inuyasha replied, but he didn't look away. He kept on watching.

It unnerved Kagome, even though she was used to it.

"Are you just going to sit and watch me sleep?"

"Just be quiet,"

Kagome frowned at him "What's wrong with you? Stop being so distant!"

Inuyasha blinked. "Distant?"

"You keep snapping me!" hissed Kagome "Just quit it, ok?"

"Keh,"

"Grr!" Kagome turned over, jamming her pillow over her head. _He's such a baka! I'm too tired for this!_

Kagome heard a groan as weight shifted onto her mattress. She lifted her pillow, turning.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha lay beside her, on his back, his arms under his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, flabbergasted.

Inuyasha shifted his feet "Well, you ain't gonna get to sleep with me watching you, are you?"

Kagome closed her eyes, but it was impossible to sleep, aware as she was of Inuyasha's presence. She opened one eye, to see Inuyasha watching her in the same way.

"Nani?"

"So you're going to lie and watch me sleep instead?"

Inuyasha made a noise in the back of his throat "Just go to sleep!"

Kagome thought she saw a smirk tug at his lips as he rolled over, his back to her. Kagome sighed, rolling to the other side, so they were back to back. The quilt was trapped underneath Inuyasha, giving her little protection. She couldn't help shivering, unaware Inuyasha could feel it, vibrating against his back.

He turned over again "Why are you shivering?" he asked.

Kagome turned to face him, seriously annoyed with the hanyou-

"'Cos I'm cold, baka. You've got most of the covers under you,"

Inuyasha blushed "Why didn't you say so?" He got up, pushing the covers to Kagome's side. She lifted them up, smiling at Inuyahsa's embarrassed expression.

"You may as well get under. I don't want you freezing to death in the night!"

Inuyasha stood with wide eyes.

"Baka!" Kagome grabbed his undershirt, pulling him onto the bed. Inuyasha lay down with a thump. _Kagome…gods know I don't need mucht persuasion to lie next to you, but…_

Kagome leaned over him, spreading the quilt over them equally. Her hair trailed across his face, the familiar scent washing over him.

"Nani?" Kagome caught the strange look on Inuyasha's face. _Jeez, what is up with him?_

"Nothing wench- go to sleep!"

Kagome glared down at him "Jeez, Inuyasha, stop calling me that! You know my name! Do you want me to osuwari it into you?"

Inuyasha smirked at the threat "Sorry, Kagome,"

Kagome sank back into her pillows. _What the hell is up with him?_

They both lay on their backs, faces to the ceiling. Kagome sighed, stretching her arms out under the covers. Her finger brushed Inuyasha's and she froze. Every nerve ending on her fingertips tingled, buzzing with the electricity of the innocent touch.

_How can I possibly sleep like this!_

Kagome kept her eyes closed, trying to focus on anything but the body heat that was Inuyasha. His hand was near hers, and her skin prickled with the vibes. _We aren't even touching, but I can feel him…_

Inuyasha closed his eyes, thoughts churning in his mind like a stormy sea. His first thought was being mad at Kagome- _she was kissed by Kouga, she didn't pull away, and she called out his name…_

The second was about Kagome being so close to him- _she pulled me into her bed...we've slept in each others arms, but it's different this time…I don't know how's she's feeling towards me…she's so near…_

The third was intensified when Kagome brushed his hand. Inuyasha's molecules fizzed with longing, the need to hold Kagome again, to touch her bare skin…these thoughts were the strongest, the ones he was trying to submerge…even his youkai side was screaming at him to take her…

Inuyasha was glad when Kagome's breathing returned to normal and she fell asleep. _She'll be shattered- it's been too much for her lately…_

Inuyasha's forth thought was overwhelming guilt. _If I hadn't fallen for Kagome…If I hadn't displayed my feelings to her and everyone else…Naraku wouldn't have used me against her, so injuring her…if I hadn't left Kagome to follow Kikyo, Kouga couldn't have got to her…if I wasn't so bloody stubborn, I could ask her why she did it, instead of having her mad…_

Kagome turned onto her side, sighing. Inuyasha's ears pricked, but she was still asleep. He turned so he was facing her back. The covers came up to her elbow. There was a large amount of her bare neck and back on show. Inuyasha swallowed, looking at her creamy skin, the white bandages around her shoulder and chest. There was a little gap in between them. Inuyasha moved a little closer, filling the space, his nose centimetres away from Kagome's hair. He jumped at her sudden voice;

"No…no…please…stop it…please!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, but she was asleep. _She's having nightmares again…about…me?_

"Don't…please stop it…"

Inuyasha couldn't take it. The desperate, whisperings for help engulfed him in guilt and fear. _She's told me what happened…but I'll never know how it was for her…being attacked by me…_

Kagome suddenly turned over. Inuyasha didn't move in time, and she was lying against his chest. Her eyes were screwed together, and Inuyasha saw a faint tear trickle down her cheek "Please…"

Inuyasha moved his hand under her neck, so he could put it round her shoulders. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, drawing Kagome closer. _I can't protect her in her dreams…but I can comfort her…_

Kagome pressed her face into Inuyasha's neck, her hair tickling his chin "Inuyasha," she sighed happily.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't get a reply. Kagome was still fast asleep, but her body had relaxed in his arms, and nightmare ceased. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, submerging his face into her hair, smelling her scent. _She'll osuwari me into the ground when she wakes up…but it'll be worth it…_

Kagome yawned, blinking her eyes to try and wake up. The early morning rays shone into her room, and she burrowed her head back into Inuyasha's chest. _It's too early…_

Kagome froze when she realised who she was burrowing into. She looked up, her mouth wide. Inuyasha was holding her in his sleep. His face, as Kagome had rarely seen when sleeping, was carefree and peaceful. His brow was smooth and his mouth in a small smile. Kagome gulped. _I can't get myself out his arms without waking him up!_

Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he opened his eyes.

"K-Kagome?" he yawned. She looked at him. He looked back, swallowing.

"Uhh.." he let her go, climbing out the bed quickly.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, still feeling his arms around her. She felt cold at the sudden lack of warmth. _Why did he hold me if he's still angry?_

"Nani?" he still had his back to her.

_She doesn't sound angry…_

"Why did you…were you…"

"You had a nightmare," replied Inuyasha lowly.

"I…did?" Kagome tried to think back, but couldn't remember…the last thing was of the night before, when she had touched Inuyasha'a hand.

"Yah,"

"Souka," _So that's the only reason, then…_

Kagome tried to get up, steadying herself with one hand on her bed. She held the haori against her with the other. _Uh, I need to get washed…I feel all sticky and dirty…_

Kagome tried to walk forward, but her thigh clenched in pain.

"Chikushou," she murmured, staggering a little. Inuyasha turned, and steadied her.

"Watch," he said. Kagome nodded, looking into his eyes. He blinked.

"Kagome," he asked suddenly, his face hardening "Why?"

Kagome stepped back, sitting onto the bed. "Why what, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha crossed his arms "You know what! You and…that wolf…"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sighed. "It wasn't how it looked!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "So how was it then?

Kagome spluttered "Nani!"

Inuyasha turned red, snapping "Baka! I don't mean like that! I mean if it wasn't how it looked…"

Kagome blushed. _Oops…_

"Well, Kouga-kun was possessed like you Inuyasha-"

"I know that," muttered Inuyasha.

Kagome looked down at her feet "I think Naraku was using him like he used you…to kill me…"

"He tried to hurt you?" exclaimed Inuyasha. _But…they were all over each other…_

"Of course! I guess because Kouga-kun's shards were in his legs it made it harder for Naraku to control his thoughts…plus, Kouga-kun is already full youkai, so he had more control over his body…"

"So did he know who you were?" asked Inuyasha. _Yet he tried to harm her?_

Kagome looked up abruptly "Of course not! He had no idea who I was! I only reminded him about his feelings towards me to stop myself getting killed!"

Inuyasha gasped "He was gonna kill you?"

"Hai! But I managed to convince him I was…his woman…" Kagome touched the scratches on her neck absent-mindedly.

Inuyasha bit his lip, trying not to growl.

"Even though I smelt like you…"

Inuyasha flushed slightly "So how did he believe you?"

Kagome blinked "'Cos I let him kiss me! But that was the only reason, Inuyasha! I was trying to distract him so I could purify the shards…but I couldn't reach them!"

Inuyasha's heart thumped. _But when she called his name…it sounded so real…like she was enjoying it…_

Kagome saw the disbelief written on Inuyasha face and crossed her arms. Inuyasha swallowed at the fury etched on her face.

"I can't believe you still doubt me! After all I've said and done! And how can you talk, the way you went after Kikyo?"

Inuyasha flinched from the strength of Kagome's backlash. "K-Kagome, I…"

Kagome sighed, grabbing the bed covers into fists. "Sorry,"

"Nani!" _She apologising?_

Kagome held her head in her hands. Her hair tumbled into her face, the blue highlights like melted sapphire. "You just make it so hard, Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha went over, kneeling in front of her.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha took her hands away from her face. Her eyes were dark. "Nani?"

Inuyasha pulled her from the bed, into his arms. Kagome gasped, looking up at the hanyou as he held her tightly. He ran his hand down her hair, and said in her ear

"I told you never to apologise again, didn't I?"

His tone was stern, but his face soft. Kagome leaned her head against him, lacing her fingers through his. His palm was warm and dry, and he rubbed his thumb against hers.

"Inuyasha," she said.

"Kagome…I…I…"

Kagome blinked, her eyelashes catching a stray tear. "Inuyasha…I want to love you…so badly…"

Inuyasha felt his pulse quicken, and he looked in awe at the girl against his heart.

"Kagome…I want to love you too…"

**Aww lol! So, was that unexpected? This would be such a nice place to finish the story and though I defo don't wan't to drag it out… because I love you all so much, that you can have another two chapters! I have a another cute wee scene in my head, so I'll need to put that in motion…so fluff all the way! If I get enough reviews (lol) I might make this story a bit longer…but I have a Valentine Short Story I wanna do soon…so we'll see! **

**Wow! I got so much of a response to the last chappie- its great to know I have dedicated fans, but also great to know more people are discovering this story!**

**Kirah Ocean (kawaii name!): Lol more fluff to come! I hope this isn't such a bad cliffy for you!**

**Pink cuTie KaGomE-micael m: Yup, Inu's a baka alright! Let's hope he doesn't muck up it up this time! Thx again for reviews! Keep it up!**

**Myri78: Hmm…to lemon or not to lemon- THAT is the question…enjoy ur holidays! Thx for ur reviews!**

**Ilovehatsuharu: Lol thx! I loveu for luvin it! And plz keep the reviews going- my writin will keep going!**

**Che lee (kawaii name also!): Hope this was a fast enough update!**

**Eternal Spring: Glad you still like! Hope u liked the latest instalment!**

**Sugarbuns002: Hope u liked this chappie! Keep up the reviews!**


	14. Cleansing

**My muse has been refreshed, and I've thought of a gud way to end this story! So we've maybe got about five chapters to go-maybe less, maybe more! And a lil'drama for you all!**

**Arigato! I luv you guys!**

**Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 14**

**Cleansing**

**Chapter Song: If you want love by the Black Eyed Peas**

"**Lady when your gone I don't know what to do**

'**Cos ain't no other lady make me feel brand new **

**And there's no other woman that I wanna pursue**

**If you want my lovin I'm gonna give it to you…"**

Kagome blinked, wondering if Inuyasha had just said what she thought he had.

_He wants to love me…too?_

She squeezed his hand, and he tightened their embrace.

"Kagome," _She wants to love me?_

"Inuyasha," Kagome looked up, and his molten gold eyes penetrating through her tears. He cupped her face with his other hand "Why can't you love me?"

Kagome gasped, taken aback by Inuyasha's direct question. _Oh man…_

"The same reasons you can't love me,"

Inuyasha nodded "Naraku…" he whispered.

"Kikyo…" Kagome added quietly. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"K-Kikyo?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Kagome angrily…_Jeez!_

"But Kagome…I don't love Kikyo…anymore…"

Inuyasha realised this was the first time he admitted this to anyone- including himself.

"You don't?" spluttered Kagome, incredulity painted on her features.

Inuyasha shook his head "No, I don't,"

He saw her hazel eyes shimmer, and she asked "Why?"

Inuyasha sighed. "It's taken me a while, but I've come to terms with the fact the Kikyo who walks the earth isn't the old Kikyo- the one I used to love,"

Kagome simply stared.

"Kikyo is filled with hate- nothing will change that. She only has a sliver of herself left. She's cruel; unloving…I can never forgive her for trying to harm you…"

Kagome was enthralled.

"The old Kikyo didn't want to leave your body. Kaede told me that she heard her sister beg me not to call out her name. She wanted to rest in peace- it's my fault she died, my fault she was made to walk the earth as a dead body- I can't help feeling responsible- but it isn't love,"

Kagome nodded. She squeezed Inuyasha's hand again. She knew it would have taken him an awful lot of time to come to the conclusion he had reached. Kagome leaned up to Inuyasha's face, pausing in front of his mouth. His eyes were startled as she spoke "This is love,"

Kagome nudged forward and kissed Inuyasha. She half expected him to pull away, but he moved his hand from her chin to her unhurt shoulder, drawing her closer. He very gently nibbled her lip, and Kagome moaned against him. His lips were moist and warm, his tongue intoxicating. Inuyasha growled softly, stroking her tongue with his. They came up for air, leaning against each other's foreheads. Kagome lightly stroked Inuyasha's fringe out his face, her fingers caressing his cheek. He closed his eyes, rubbing his skin against her fingers. "Then it is only Naraku who is in our way,"

Kagome said softly. Inuyasha opened his eyes.

"He knows our feelings already, Kagome. Otherwise he wouldn't have used me against you…"

Kagome's memory jolted back as Inuyasha spoke.

**Flashback **

"_Miko," laughed Naraku softly. "How the tables have turned! Were you not once in a position like this, though Inuyasha was your victim? How ironic!" _

_Miko?_

"_Naraku," Kagome leaned on her side, inhaling rapidly "What are you gaining from this?" _

"_Your pain," he said simply "You have been a thorn in my side for some time now. It is just that you shall be killed by the one you love. I cannot think of a better punishment"_

**End Flashback **

Kagome bit her lip "He'll do it again, Inuyasha. First he used you then Kouga- he's determined to kill me!"

Inuyasha caught her gaze with his amber eyes "I won't let him hurt you!" he said, kissing her again. Kagome let her mind be wiped blank by the pleasure Inuyasha caused her. He kissed down her neck, tenderly where he had bit her. Kagome shuddered, her skin tingling. A bird chirping brought her out her thoughts and to the present day.

"Inuyasha," she stopped him, where he was, still kissing her neck. He came back up to her level "Yah?"

"My family will be up soon…" she tried to rise, but collapsed hopelessly onto Inuyasha. He cradled her, smirking. "You're not going anywhere,"

Kagome's heart fluttered at his tone of voice. _I love it when he's gentle…but I adore it when he's rough…_

"Inuyasha," she said sternly, her mouth tugging into a smile at the cocky smirk he had plastered over his face "I need to go get washed,"

Kagome sat on the edge of the toilet seat, her mind soothed by the running tap water. Her bath was nearly full. She dipped a hand in to test it. She turned off the cold tap, but let the hot water run. Ever since she had being bathing in the springs, she always had her bath water that bit hotter.

Inuyasha was in her room. The house, they had discovered, was empty. It made sense. Kagome was sure they had made enough noise last night and this morning what with arguing and making up. Her mother would have surely heard something. But Kagome had found a note on her desk, saying that the family had went to visit an uncle for his 50th birthday, and as it was the other side of town they were going to stay the night. So they had the house to themselves. Kagome turned the water off, and slowly pulled off Inuyasha's haroi. It was dirty, due to her lying on the dirt in the well, and that she had been wearing it and nothing else for two days. Kagome grimaced at the different bruises blemishing her skin. She checked in the mirror, and discovered several more on her back. Kagome opened the medicine cabinet, taking out the waterproof bandages and plasters. Kaede had made a good job and bandaging Kagome's wounds, but they would soak up in the water. Kagome carefully peeled off the bandage on her shoulder. It looked terrible- her skin was ripped and the welts were deep and red. The blood had crusted over, giving it a truly gory look. Kagome applied some cold medical cream, wincing at the sting. She then carefully applied a large square waterproof plaster, finally bandaging it. She re-bandaged her chest, removing her bra with difficultly, as the bandages started halfway down her bust. Her nipples poked out just above the material, and Kagome had to loosen it so not to hurt her breasts. The bandage around her thigh hurt the most to remove. Though Kagome eased it piece by piece, she could feel her flesh stick to the material. It began to bleed again, and Kagome soaked the old bandage into her bath, pressing it against the gashes. She blushed at how far up the claw marks began. _Any further and he would have been in my pants!_

Lastly Kagome re-bandaged her arm. She used medical cream, and half wondered what kind of shot you required if you were bitten by a full dog youkai. Finally Kagome put a fresh plaster on the bite on her neck. It was bruising…_not something I want mum to see!_

Kagome dipped her toes in the water, easing herself in gently. Despite the waterproof material, Kagome squealed when her thigh came into contact with the water. She lowered her self into the water, wincing as she ducked her shoulders under the water. But it soothed all her cuts and bruises, her stiff back and sore shoulders. She let out a little mew of pleasure, closing her eyes and letting her arm flop over the side of the bath.

They were alone in the house, and the thought made Inuyasha shiver from his tailbone to his stomach. He was pissed when Kagome went for a bath- she complained that she smelled. Inuyasha smirked slightly. He knew Kagome was talking about her sweat, but to him, that was as sensual as her scent. Plus he didn't want her washing off his scent which had been on her body for a few days. But she did smell a little of the wimpy wolf, so he couldn't object too much. Inuyasha lay on Kagome's bed, his mind delirious on recalling the night they had spent together. _Ok, so whenever I thought of Kagome and me in bed together that wasn't quite it, but still…_

Lying beside Kagome when she slept was deeply satisfying for Inuyasha. Having had to watch for two years as Shippo curled up with Kagome as a bed companion, he felt it was about time. _And she pulled me into the bed…even though she was mad…_

Though the nightmare Kagome had worried Inuyasha a little, the thought was shot down when he remembered the feeling of waking up with Kagome in his arms. _It felt right…_

And this morning…Inuyasha smirked to himself. They had talked, kissed...confessed their love for each other. Inuyasha never thought he's hear those words from Kagome. _It wasn't quite 'I love you', but it's more than a start!_

Inuyasha listened intently, checking the house was still quiet. The only sound was of water gushing from taps in the 'bathroom' as Kagome called it. _Why she had a bath and a toilet inside still confuses me…_

He heard a squeal and his ears twitched. _Kagome?_

He got up from his crouched position slowly. His ears picked up a sudden purr of pleasure. It rocketed through Inuyasha's veins like fire. He sat on the ground, in-between his legs growing very hot. He groaned, massaging his head with his knuckles. _Gods, I wish I could make her sound like that…_

It took Inuyasha a little time to get his body back into control. He scolded himself at being so weak. _No one's ever made me feel like this before…_

He breathed deeply in and out. To know that Kagome was across the hall bathing made him anything but better._ I'm getting as bad as that lecherous bouzu…_

Inuyasha's ears twitched as Kagome let out another gurgle of content. He closed his eyes, images flitting round his mind as his body heated up intensely…_ Chikushou, I am as bad…_

Kagome lathered up some soap and took great enjoyment in getting all the dirt and grime off her skin. She dunked her head under the water, wetting her hair so she could wash it. She reached for her shampoo, flipping the lid and pouring a generous amount onto her palms. She massaged the liquid into her raven hair, inhaling deeply the smell of lavender. _Mum must have got some new shampoo…it smells great! _

Kagome rinsed her hair out, sliding back under the water. It felt a little cold, so she pushed the hot water on with her big toe. _Ahh…_

The combination of the hot water and scent of lavender made Kagome's head feel floaty and light. _I'll just rest my eyes for a second…_

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He groaned. _Nani- she's turned the water on again? How long's she gonna take!_

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, the scent of Kagome's room like a drug to him. He sniffed again. A whiff of something else had filtered into the room. Inuyasha frowned, standing up. _What is it?_

It was coming from the 'bathroom', he decided. A light fragrance of lavender washed over him. It was mixed with Kagome's usual scent. _Mmm…_

Inuyasha sat on the floor for a minute, simply inhaling. He heard the slosh of bathwater get louder, and he got up. _Jeez, she's gonna use all the water in the house…_

Inuyasha got up, padding out Kagome's room and across the hall. He listened. The water was loud…too loud…Inuyasha felt something wet touch his feet.

"Chikushou!" Inuyasha stepped back from the water seeping under the bathroom door.

"Kagome? Kagome!" he called, rapping the door. He tried the handle, but it was locked. He blinked. _She locked it?_

"Oi, Kagome!" Inuyasha listened hard…something was missing. Inuyasha's stomach heaved. _Kagome's breath….she's not breathing!_

**Damn. I hate leavin you guys on cliffies lol:P**

**Arigato as always:**

**Full-metal-sousuke: I was a bit strange wasn't it? Lol!**

**InuyashaAngel8282(kawaii name!): Arigato! I update every day if I can but I've got exams comin up in may so I should really study…though I'm off for a week on work experience so I hope to finish this story before going back to school! As for Sesshy and Rin…I very much doubt it…but I'd try and slip them in! But look out for my fan fic of them, which I'll do after this and my Valentine Day One…I got a feeling it will be a cracker .' **

**InuyashaHanyouJajuama(wow wat a mouthful lol!): Yeah! It's good to know something about me kicks ass lol! I'll update, plz keep RnR-ing!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: Arigato! Hope this was to ur taste also! Don't worry more fluff comin ur way! Yay!**

**Kirah Ocean: Yup- I luv Kouga-kun, and he'll prob pop up again, but im glad he wasn't killed. I was thinking about it at one point- but I just couldn't do it lol! As u read above, I am defo considering making this about 5 chaps longer-I'll be so sad to end it! Thx for all the praise! Plz do read my other fan fics…when I write them lol! Hope you slept well!**


	15. Bare Cheek

**Lol so I'm guessing that cliffhanger went down well, ne? I'll try not to end this on a cliffhanger…!cough! I said try though…:P And sorry for the totally cheesy chapter heading…lol couldn't resist! Major fluff approaching…**

_Japanese words:_

'_Hai': Yes_

'_Nani?': What?_

'_Chikushou!': Dammit/Shit!_

'_Arigato' : Thank you_

'_Osuwari': Sit _

**Chapter 15**

**Bare cheek**

**Chapter song: Take me tonight Ashanti:**

"**Baby I ain't ever been the type**

**To fall in love **

**And have thoughts of being just one **

**Til I found you…now I can't see me without you,"**

Inuyasha felt fear grip him, closing up his throat and covering him in cold sweat.

"Kagome!" he pulled desperately on the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Without a second thought, Inuyasha poised his shoulder at the door and heaved. It popped out its frame, sending more water sloshing into the hall.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha ran into the bathroom, sliding on the wet tiles. The bath was overflowing, one tap on full blast. He quickly turned it off, and seeing Kagome's hair trail above the water, he jumped into the bath. He was aware of the lukewarm water soaking his legs through his kimono, but he didn't give it a thought. He plunged his hands into the water, grasping under Kagome's armpits and heaving her out. She was covered in soap suds, unmoving and a tinge of blue. _Chikshou!_

Inuyasha tugged her out the bath, laying her naked body on the wet floor.

"Kagome, Kagome!" he gulped, gently slapping her face. _She swallowed too much water…_

Inuyasha tried not to panic, breathing deeply. He placed one hand on her chest, and another on top. He pushed down hard. Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome, don't you dare do this to me!" Inuyasha hissed. He tried again, pushing all his strength. Kagome let out a small wheeze.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, and pushed again. Kagome shuddered, and turning on her side, spewed bath water onto the already soaking floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha let out huge sigh of relief. "Are you ok?"

Kagome coughed and spluttered the taste of soap strong in her mouth.

"Kaogme!" she froze when she heard Inuyasha's voice close by "Are you ok?"

Next thing she knew she was swept into his arms, his head pressed against her sopping wet hair "Jeez, don't ever do that again!"

"Nani?" asked Kagome, still coughing. She realised she was kneeling on wet tiles. She looked down, and swallowed. She was completely naked and wet, and she was hugging Inuyasha.

Kagome squealed, pushing Inuyasha's head away "Osuwari!"

"Ghah!" Inuyasha's body slammed into the wet tiles, water soaking his already wet kimono. Kagome felt hot, and she was certain her whole body was blushing. "Inuyasha!" she gasped, "What the hell are you playing at?"

"Bitch," said Inuyasha half heartedly "I just saved your life!"

"N-nani?" Kagome asked, grabbing Inuyasha's haori a little too late. Inuyasha sprang up, his eyed running over Kagome's nakedness "Uhh.."

"OSUWARI!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha hit the floor again.

Kagome covered her still wet body with the haori not a moment too soon.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha kneeled up, shaking himself like a wet dog.

Kagome squealed, covering her face from the sprinkle of water. Inuyasha grabbed her arms, pulling her close to him again. Kagome felt the blush enrage through her body. _He saw me naked…again! _

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense, and he chuckled,

"Nothing that I ain't seen before, Kagome,"

Kagome felt her face on fire now, and she pushed at him "Jerk!"

_He always said he never saw anything all those times at the hot springs…Oh gods…_

She looked around the bathroom, horrified. "Oh no! Mum's gonna kill me!"

Inuyasha caught her wrists sternly, looking at her "You were almost killed yourself!"  
Kagome bit her lip "Sorry, Inuyasha…I fell asleep…"

Inuyasha picked her up, nuzzling her neck "Don't bloody apologise Kagome! Not now or ever!"

Inuyasha left Kagome to get dried and dressed. He sat in her bedroom, his heart still pounding at what had happened. The image of Kagome naked and glistening wet kept floating back into his mind. Inuyasha rubbed her eyes. _Jeez, I've got it bad…_

Kagome walked into the room, wearing a pink strap top and a pink and white checked skirt. She carefully avoided Inuyasha's gaze as she sunk down onto her bed.

"You sure your ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, smirking slightly at the girl. _She can't look me in the eye…_

"Hai," Kagome played with a strand of her hair. She looked at Inuyasha under her lashes "Guess I won't be taking any baths for a while, huh?"

Inuyasha growled "Damn right," He saw Kagome smile and took the courage to go sit next to her. She looked away.

"Kagome," he said gently "You don't need to be so embarrassed,"

Kagome blushed. _Uh, Inuyasha, you're not making this any easier…_

Inuyasha kissed her neck, the aroma of lavender hitting him like a tidal wave.

He shook his head "Man, no wonder you fell asleep. That stuff's deadly!"

As if to prove his point, he sneezed violently. Kagome giggled "I'm definitely not using it again!"

Kagome was brewing some hot water for ramen when she heard the front door open.

"Kagome?"

Kagome heard her mother's voice. She ran to the door, smiling "Mama!"

"My, My, Kagome," her mother held her in a cuddle, patting her hair.

"How's uncle Ichio?" she asked.

"Good," smiled her mum. Inuyasha came down the stairs, pausing when he saw Kagome and her mother in a hug. "Ah, Inuyasha! You're here too!"

"Hey, Kagome's mum," Inuyasha said. Kagome's mum smiled at his politeness. _That's different…_

"Where's Souta and Grandpa?" asked Kagome, helping her mum in with her overnight bags.

"They went to some football pitch," Kagome mum beamed "Souta's got a trial with Tokyo juniors!"

Kagome clapped her hands "Wow! That's great!" She winced slightly at the pain that shot up her injured arm and her shoulder.

"My, Kagome," her mother looked at the bandages "What happened? Are you alright?"

Inuyasha carefully studied the carpet. Kagome smiled "It's nothing mama! Just a few cuts and bruises!"

Kagome's mother knew this to be untrue, but a glance at Inuyasha's sorrowful face told her the real story. She decided to drop it.

"That's fine then!"

"I'm making some ramen mama," Kagome changed the subject "Want some?"

Kagome had managed to dry most of the carpet off with the hairdryer, but Kagome's mother noticed the stains when she went upstairs. _What's being going on here?_

Kagome seemed more exhausted than usual coming back from the federal area, and her mother was glad it was Saturday so they had tomorrow to rest as well. She had left the two eating ramen. She noticed they had gotten closer, like a barrier had finally broken down. Kagome's mum couldn't help but smile when she imagined grandchildren with ears like Inuyasha's. _Kawaii…_

"Do you want some more, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome, setting down her chopsticks "I think there's some in the pot,"

Inuyasha shook his head "No, you have it,"

Kagome blinked several times. "Nani?"

Inuyasha blushed "I don't want it, ok?"

Kagome stifled a giggle at the hanyou's disgruntled face. _What is he like…_

She picked up his bowl and put it on top of hers.

"Arigato," he said. Kagome stopped. _Ok, now I'm getting worried…_

"I'm only taking away your bowl, Inuyasha," she frowned at him. Inuyasha smiled.

"Not for that…for not telling you mum it was me,"

Kagome put the bowls down on the table.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she said. Inuyasha looked at her, and she reached up and scratched his ears. He closed his eyes, leaning down to give her easier access. He began to purr softly, and Kagome's mum blinked as she walked by. _My my…_

Kagome decided to have an early night, and as she pulled the covers around her, she watched Inuyasha carefully. He stared back at her. _Jeez, not this again…_

"Do you wanna…" Kagome trailed off, blushing. _Last time I pulled him in without a second thought…_

Inuyasha blushed too but came over and lay beside her. He lifted the covers over them, and pulled Kagome closer to him. She was glad of his warmth, and snuggled into his chest. He stroked her hair, growling softly, his chest rumbling and luring Kagome off to sleep, as he knew it would.

Kagome's mother knocked on the door, but receiving no answer, entered her daughter's room. She stopped when she saw Inuyasha and Kagome in bed together, sleeping soundly. Kagome's mum nearer a little closer, feeling reassured to see both still had there clothes on. _I don't mind, as long as they're just sleeping…_

She tiptoed out, a beam spreading across her face.

"I'm just going out to the shops, Kagome, I'll be an hour or two!" Kagome mum called.

"Okay!" she shouted back. She had slept soundly, thanks to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled. _I can't believe how things have changed…_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, distracting the hanyou from his fascination with her CD player.

"Do you wanna go back today?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, surprised. _She wants to go back?_

"Nani?"

"Well, I feel much better now. And I don't want everyone to be worrying…"

Inuyasha kissed her on the head. "Kagome, maybe you should think of yourself for once,"

"Huh," Kagome asked. _I expected him to grab me and run to the well…_

"Your injuries hurt a little still, don't they? We know for a fact Naraku's gonna try and pull some more crazy shit the minute we get back, so you need to have your full strength!"

"I suppose," Kagome chewed her lip, shrugging her shoulder to try and relieve some of the tension that had built up in them.

"Neh, Inuyasha?"

"Yah?"

Kagome closed her eyes, so she wouldn't see his reaction "Can I go for a bath?"

Inuyasha leaned over to her, and began to tickle her.

"I-Inuyasha!" she spluttered helplessly. Inuyasha chuckled, worming his claws gently into her sides.

"I give already!" she squirmed, collapsing in a heap on his lap.

"That's what you get for asking stupid questions," he smirked.

"Please?" Kagome clasped her hands together "My back and shoulders feel really tense and hot water would soothe that!"

Inuyasha looked thoughtful. "Turn over," he said.

Kagome raised her brows "Nani?"

Inuyasha smiled sweetly "You heard," he gently shoved her onto her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to get up. Inuyasha leaned down and nipped the back of her neck, smirking when it made her collapse again. Inuyasha pulled her top up, back and over her head.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted "What the hell-!"

Inuyasha rubbed his thumbs on her bare shoulders, applying even amounts of pressure. He put his lips to her ear and whispered "Don't get excited, Kagome, I'm just giving you a massage,"

Her shoulders tensed, and she struggled to get up. Inuyasha chuckled gleefully at her reaction to his words. "Jerk!" she hissed as he held her down. She rested her head in her folded arms. _Ohh… gods this feels good…_

Inuyasha moved his hands in wider circles down her blades, feeling Kagome relax under him. Her bra strap was the only thing that blemished her bare back and Inuyasha smirked when he thought of what Kagome would do next. He carefully unclipped the strap and heard her gasp "Inuyasha!"

"It's in my way," he said innocently, caressing her middle back with his fingertips. He grinned at the sudden peak in her scent. Unable to resist, he bent down and licked his tongue from her lower back and up her spine. Kagome shivered, the coarse and moist texture sending tingles from her spine downwards. _Inuyasha…_

**Well, not my usual type of cliffhanger! Now, to lemon or not to lemon? Let me know what you think! Arigato to my wonderful reviewers! I love you all!**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Lol yup…and here's another!**

**Ravenmoon456: Eek! Don't kill me for this chapter! Lol otherwise you won't find out what happens!**

**Alysia-Chan: Lol yup I loved ur long reviews! Hope u don't mind that I'm still using my Japanese lol- but I understand what you mean and will post the meanings at the top of each chapter from now on! Is that better? Lol thank you- I like to think my characters aren't too OOC…this is honestly how I think Inuyasha would behave lol! But I hope I haven't rushed it…**

**Sweetlybeloved: Ariagto! Hope this update was soon enough!**

**Pink cuTie KaGomE-micael m: Lol hope u enjoyed! Stay with me on this!**

**Kirah Ocean: Arigto for notcing my updating! Lol I do my best…hope you enjoyed the bathroom scene…I've had it in my head for a while…lol!**

**And plz do look forward to my next fan fics!**

**InuyashaHanyouJajuama: Mwahaa! Lol this cliffy ain't as bad, but still…**

**P41G3: As before..mwahaha:P**

**Eartweak48: Thx! Ur soo kind! Keep reading! **


	16. Innocence

**So to lemon or not to lemon…haha- not telling read n find out:P **

_Japanese words:_

_Baka: Idiot_

_Nani: What _

_Temee: bastard_

**Chapter 16**

**Innocence…**

**Chapter Song: Another B.E.P song! Don't phunk with my heart!**

"**And I'm here helplessly **

**In love and nothing can stop me…**

**Baby girl you make me feel…**

**You know you make me feel so real…**

**I love you more than sex appeal…."**

Kagome turned over, holding her bra against her chest. Inuyasha made no move to restrain her, simply looking at her with angelic puppy dog eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked curiously._He just licked my back and now he's acting innocent? What is wrong with him?_

"Nani?" he asked, his eyes glittering mischievously. Kagome's heart thudded dangerously as Inuyasha came closer to her face. He smirked, and gave her a big doggy lick up her cheek.

"Inuyasha! Eww!" enraged, Kagome pushed the cackling hanyou off her face, wiping at the slobbers.

"Now you don't need to have a bath," he said, holding his stomach at the outraged look on Kagome's face. _I could have easily taken her…but I don't want to…it's too soon…_

Kagome pulled on her top disgruntled and ignored the hanyou lying beside her with his tongue lolling out. _What the hell was he playing at?_

Inuyasha laughed to himself as Kagome's scent went back to normal. If it had increased, he wouldn't have been held responsible for his actions…

"Come on, Kagome," he leaned over her, whispering in her ear "You're not disappointed, are you?"

Kagome gasped, and Inuyasha hit the ground.

"Baka!" she said, looking down at the dazed hanyou, a blush creeping into her cheeks.

"What the fuck…" Inuyasha struggled onto his haunches, looking at her. _Ok, that was maybe a bit too far…_

Kagome turned away from him, lying on her side so he couldn't see the fire consuming her skin. _I cannot believe he just said that! Jerk! _

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Kagome?" He got off the floor and kneeled beside the bed.

"I'm sorry- I shouldn't have said that…"

"No you bloody well shouldn't have," she replied angrily. _Who does he think he is?_

Inuyasha bit his lip. _She's really angry…so did she want to then?_

Kagome sighed, tucking herself into a ball. _Why do I bother, seriously…_

Inuyasha got up on the bed, trapping Kagome between his legs.

"Hey, I said sorry!"

Kagome looked past him "I heard you,"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the coldness in her voice. _So she wants me to beg then…_

He stooped down and rubbed noses with Kagome. She looked at him, the puppy dog eyes back on his face. He whimpered pathetically.

"Oh, you baka…" Kagome said, as he nestled into her neck. She felt the grin against her skin, and couldn't stop the smile on her face. _This is why I love him…he always says the wrong thing…but always makes it right…_

She was aware of Inuyasha sniffing her neck, the inhale and exhaling whispering against her skin.

"Inuyasha, quit sniffing me!" she said as he inhaled again. He drew back, grinning.

"Sorry, Kagome…you just smell so damn good…"

Inuyasha laughed at her bemused expression. He kissed her hard, knocking the breath out her. She ran her fingers through his hair, as he nibbled her lip in only the way he could. Kagome subconsciously let a mew escape her lips. It sang though Inuyasha's ears, arousing the youkai in him, kick starting a boiling in his blood. He stilled, kissing Kagome but not as full on. Kagome sensed the change and broke away from him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked. His head was cast down, his fringe covering his eyes. _What's wrong with him?_ He started to shake, and his fists grabbed the bedclothes.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, dipping under his curtain of hair so she could see his eyes. His lip quivered, and his amber orbs bled with scarlet. Inuyasha blinked, and Kagome watched relieved as they returned to normal. He smiled weakly, wrapping his arms around Kagome quickly.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, wondering what on earth had happened. _I saw red in his eyes, right?_

Inuyasha tilted her chin, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Kagome, you have no idea what you're doing to me,"

"We should go out, get some fresh air," Kagome said after another kiss. "I need to get us some more medical supplies and stuff for going back,"

"Oi," Inuyasha replied. _Man, I hate going shopping with all those people…staring at me…_

"Here," Kagome reached over, pulling a cap on his head. Inuyasha sighed. He hated having his ears muffled.

"I'm sorry," smiled Kagome, grabbing his hand "You know I hate covering up those cute little ears too!"

Inuyasha smirked as Kagome grabbed her bag, stuffing some money and necessities inside.

"It's a beautiful day," she sighed happily as they stepped outside. The sky was clear blue, with not a cloud in sight.

"Yeah," agreed Inuyasha, smiling as Kagome laced her fingers through his. _She doesn't care about been seen with me…she never has…_

Inuyasha knew it was for his sake more than hers that Kagome made him cover his ears. He got stared at enough because of his clothes and hair…

They walked down the street, still holding hands. Kagome tapped her lip outside the chemists "Ok, we need to go in here,"

"Okay," Inuyasha followed her into the shop that had the same sign as the one on Kagome's medicine box. _Must be the herb store…_

It wasn't busy, Inuyasha noticed relieved. There was a man at the counter and a young girl about Kagome's age looking around the shelves. Kagome stopped at the plasters, picking up a large box, checking the price, comparing it to a different brand. Inuyasha looked about interestedly. He couldn't see any herbs, but the different smells wafting around were definitely medical. He picked up a sigh from the young girl, and noticed her distressed scent. She walked past him, not giving him a second glance. Inuyasha turned back to Kagome, obediently holding the different boxes she was picking up. The young girl went to the counter, and Inuyasha's ears pricked at the conversation she was having with the man working there. _Why is she whispering?_

"What was that, sorry?" the man's voice said.

"Uh, I was wondering…if you had any…condoms…"

Inuyasha frowned, following Kagome to the pill section. _Weird foreign medicine probably…_

The man replied "Yes, over there, you see that shelf?"

The girl coughed "I was wondering if you had any different ones…the non-latex?"

Inuyasha shook his head at the bizarre conversation. Kagome was still muttering to herself, trying to work out prices in her head. _Stupid maths…_

"I think I have some in the back, one moment,"

"Arigato,"

"You ok, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. The hanyou looked miles away.

"Nani? I mean, yeah,"

Kagome nodded, and continued to calculate how many pain killers she could get while leaving enough money for food.

"Here we go," The man said "Remember it's against the law to have sex if you're under 16,"

"Arigato," whispered the girl, and made off with her purchase, scarlet. Inuyasha's ears buzzed. _What the hell? Why did he just come out with that!_

Kagome nodded to herself "Okay, that's us!" she made her way to the till, wondering why Inuyasha growled slightly at the man behind the counter. He seemed not to notice the growling hanyou. _Weird perverted temee…if he even thinks about saying that to Kagome… _

But the purchase passed without an incident, though Kagome looked at Inuyasha strangely when they finally made it outside.

"Inuyasha, what were you growling for?" asked Kagome, scrunching the receipt into her pocket and putting the change back in her purse.

Inuyasha looked at her, confused. "Kagome, what are condoms?"

**Aww poor, poor Kagome…I was giggling so much as I wrote this chapter lol!**

**I know many of you requested the lemon, but I've decided to go do my own sweet damn thing. :P So I'm not ruling it out…just not yet!**

**Two chapters in one day! So that makes up for no lemon, right? . I have a feeling I'm gonna need to run…soz for this quick chappie but this was THE perfect place to stop! I'm so evil…**

**Arigato to you guys so much! 62 reviews! How did that happen? Lol I'm aiming for 100, so keep it comin!**

**Lady Arwen of Rivendell: soz for no lemon lol…but thx for ur encouragement!**

**Myri78: Well no lemon…but its not totally ruled out yet…so we'll see…**

**InuyashasManipulativeBitch: I love u for luvin it! Keep up the RnR-ing!**

**Blackwings89: I luv u for luvin it!**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Oops…another cliffie! Add a lemon…hmm we'll see….**


	17. Unexpected questions

**Declaimer: Oops, I kinda forgot about these lol! So, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

**So here we go…what the hell is Kagome gona say! Even I don't know…I'm makin this up as I go along…o**

**Wowwee! 79 reviews? I remember the day I was stunned with 9! But seriously, thank you all so much! Luv uz!**

**Fluffity fluff fluff! Soz ma drama lovers…you have to wait a bit longer! Hopefully it'll be worth the wait!**

**Chapter 17**

**Unexpected questions**

**Chapter Song:**

**1 thing by Amerie:**

"**It's this 1 thing you did oh oh  
This 1 thing and I was so with it  
It's this 1 thing I want to admit it  
It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin"**

Kagome dropped her purse, deaf to the coins plinking onto the pavement.

'_Kagome, what are condoms?'_

_Oh my god. He did not just ask me that!_

Inuyasha blinked at the sudden rush of red to Kagome's face.

"Kagome?" he asked, concerned. _Ooops, maybe its some kind of 'girl thing'…_

Inuyasha stooped down, retrieving the coins while Kagome stood, opening and shutting her mouth like a fish out of water.

"…"

Inuyasha stood up, jerking Kagome's shoulders "Hey, snap out of it!"

Kagome blinked. "Why…why…how…?"

Inuyasha stared at her, holding out her forgotten purse. "I just asked what condoms were!"

A passer-by giggled. Kagome's blush rose. "We are **not **discussing this here!" she hissed, grabbing Inuyasha's hand.

"Oi…"

Kagome looked about hastily, her thoughts in turmoil. _I cannot believe this…of all the things he could have seen in the chemists that caught his eye…bloody condoms!_

Kagome stopped outside a deserted ice cream parlour. It was too early for most people to have ice cream. "This'll do,"

She sank into a chair. Inuyasha sat opposite her, worried. _Maybe she has a fever or something…_

Kagome massaged her temples. _Just ask him!_

"Inuyasha, why are you-"

"Can I take your order, please?"

A bubbly voice cut through Kagome's question.

"Uh, sure," Kagome grabbed the menu. _I think ice cream will do me good…maybe if I pour it over me I'll stop blushing…_

"I'll have chocolate cookie dough thanks,"

"And for you?" the girl pulled a cheesy grin at Inuyasha. The hanyou backed away at being stared so friendly by a stranger "Uhh…"

"He'll have the same," Kagome answered for him.

"Great!" the girl swept off.

Kagome sighed. _I just don't seem to get a break…_

"You were saying?" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…why did you ask about…that?"

Inuyasha shrugged "I overheard the girl in the herb store ask for them and she seemed real embarrassed…and the guy gave her weird advice…"

"Right," Kagome swallowed. _He really has no idea. This is worse than telling him about how he injured me!_

Inuyasha blinked. _It can't be that bad-can it?_

"Ok…well, condoms are what people here use…to stop getting pregnant…"

Kagome finally said quietly. _Please Inuyasha, leave it at that…_

Inuyasha frowned. "But the girl said something about being non-latex…isn't that a type of material? Why would that be in a herb?"

Kagome sighed as the girl came back, putting the ice cream down with a grin. _Why me? _

"It's not a herb," Kagome said, scooping a generous amount of ice cream onto her spoon. Inuyasha paused from investigating his own. _What is this stuff?_

"It's not? So how does it stop you being pregnant then?"

"Uh...you...wear it…" Kagome said. _He's not gonna let this go…_

"Oh, like a charm?" Inuyasha said. _Weird…I didn't think you could get such magic…_

Kagome bit her cheek. "No!"

"Well, what then?" Inuyasha folded his arms. _I don't get this…_

Kagome stuttered "The guy…wears it…"

Inuyasha quirked his lip,

"Oh really?" He leaned closer to Kagome. She caught the glitter in his eye "Where?"

Kagome blushed, desperately looking into her bowl of ice cream "Jerk, you know damn fine,"

Inuyasha laughed "Yeah, but the look on your face…"

Kagome made a noise that Inuyasha was delighted to hear sounded like a growl

"If we weren't in public, baka, you'd be six feet under…"

Kagome heard a yelp and looked up. Inuyasha dropped his spoon "It's f-freezing!"

She laughed "ICE CREAM, Inuyasha…the hint's in the name…"

Inuyasha looked at her smirking "Hey Kagome, maybe you should buy some condoms…"

He expected a reaction, and he wasn't disappointed. "You little..."

Kagome kicked him under the table, but he grabbed her leg. She looked away

"For your information, baka, I don't believe in condoms,"

This wasn't exactly what Inuyasha expected to hear as a comeback…

"You don't…believe in them?" _What is she talking about now?_

"Nope," Kagome breathed in. _I **cannot believe** he just said that I should buy some…is this mixed signals or what!_

"Why?"

Kagome had expected him laugh at her, but he was genuinely interested.

"Cos," Kagome had never voiced her opinion before about condoms…she certainly never thought the first person she told would be Inuyasha…

"It's not natural for a start," Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow "Kagome, showers ain't natural…you don't complain about them…"

"Baka," Kagome threw him a dirty you look "That's totally different!"

"Why?"

_Man, he's so bloody stubborn…like a dog with a bone…_

Kagome smiled at her accidental comparison. "Cos when you…make love…it should be with the person you want to be with forever, right? After all, you could have a kid…well that's natural, and if your in loving relationship you don't have to worry. But condoms…they make guys think any girl can have sex anytime, for any reason…I think it's…wrong…"

Kagome stirred her ice cream "I know not many girls…in this era, anyways...think like me. My friends wanted to get laid the minute they were legal…I just think that's dead shallow…it shouldn't be something you throw away-"

Kagome was cut of when she felt Inuyasha hold her hand, kissing her fingertips.

"Inuyasha?"

He looked at her shyly, "I think that's about right…"

"You do?" _I thought all guys were the same! Mind you, Inuyasha's not just any guy…_

Inuyasha looked vaguely embarrassed. _Oh hell _thought Kagome _what now!_

"Kagome?"

She looked into his swirling amber eyes, blinking "Yeah?"

"Will you be my mate?"

Kagome gasped. "Inu…yasha?"

His heart sunk…_what am I doing…baka…Kagome doesn't want you_-

His thoughts were interrupted by Kagome knocking him into a hug.

"Oof!"

"Inuyasha!" she beamed, cuddling into him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, taken aback.

"Hai!"

Kagome had completely forgiven Inuyasha for his 'condom' comment as they walked home, laden with shopping bags. Inuyasha had explained the meaning of being mates- _It's kinda like being married…only more animal!_

"Don't you have to mark me or something?" asked Kagome, remembered a distant conversation with Sango.

"Eh…technically, I already have…"

Kagome, startled, looked at the blushing hanyou "Huh?"

"When I was possessed that time..."

Kagome's hand flew to her neck, the plaster restricting her touching the bite. "I forgot…"

Inuyasha swooped down, playfully tweaking her nose "Well don't forget again, migoto,"

Kagome's heart leapt…_kawaii…he just called me migoto!_

They entered the house, arm in arm, laughing and joking. Souta ran to his mother wide, eyed "Mama, nee-san and Inuyasha are hugging!"

"My, my," Kagome's mother smiled, ruffling Souta's hair "What's wrong with that?"

Souta swallowed "Eww!" the couple entered the kitchen.

"What are you staring at, Souta?" asked Kagome sweetly.

Souta ran from the kitchen, and Inuyasha let out a small "Keh,"

"My, Kagome," Her mother beamed at the pair as they turned similar shades of red.

"Nani?"

Her mother smiled "That's quite a lot of shopping you have there!"

"So were all set to go back tomorrow!" Kagome closed her first aid fit, having finished replenishing the supplies. Inuyasha smiled. _How can she be so cheery? Naraku is definitely going to try something again- but I won't let him…_

"Wow, it's late!" Kagome looked at her clock "Where did time go?"

Inuyasha laughed. They had spent the day talking- not about anything in particular, just being in each others company. _With Kagome, I don't need to pretend…I can be who I am…_

Kagome yawned, pulling Inuyasha from his thoughts. She had already changed into her pyjamas when she was brushing her teeth. Inuyasha noticed it was the ones she had worn the day the slept in each others arms for the first time. Kagome went to close her curtains, pausing at the tie backs.

"Wow, look at the stars!"

Inuyasha joined her side. Kagome turned out the light so they could see better, opening up the window. "It's just like being in the federal area," she sighed happily, laying her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her door cracked open, and the two turned to see Kagome's mum in the doorway

"Ah, sorry…"

"It's ok, mama," Kagome said "We're just watching the stars,"

"Ah," Kagome's mum laughed. "Neh, Kagome, you've had those bandages on for a while- maybe you should take them off? Your cuts could do with some air,"

She closed the door.

Kagome caught Inuyasha's stricken look and smiled at him.

"It's ok, Inuyasha, I'm not gonna take them off if you don't want me to!"

Inuyasha bowed his head. "Yeah, but your mum's right…"

Kagome shut the curtains, and sat on her bed, her finger touching the bandage on her shoulder. Inuyasha sat in front of her, cross legged. He put his hands in his kimono, and shut his eyes.

"Do it then, but don't make me look,"

Kagome frowned, reached up and stroking his ears "Inuyasha, I'm not doing it if it makes you uncomfortable,"

Inuyasha opened one eye, his melted gold irises swimming. "Arigato,"

Kagome smiled, crawling closer to him and rubbing his ears harder. Inuyasha purred, lying across her lap, his chest vibrating across her legs.

"What are you like," she giggled as his right foot began to twitch. _He really is like a puppy…_

Kagome sighed happily, looking at Inuyasha's care free face. _I've wanted this for so long…I don't know how long it can last, so I've got to enjoy it the best I can…_

"Inuyasha, my legs are starting to go numb," whispered Kagome. Inuyasha struggled up, his ears drooping "Aw, I was enjoying that,"

Kagome giggled "I could tell,"

Inuyasha smiled evilly.

"Oh no, what are you doing now…"

Inuyasha began to tickle Kagome mercilessly, and she doubled up gasping for breath-

"There's no escape," he grinned, trapping her between his legs. Kagome had a sudden reminder of him licking her back, and she grew hot. _Oh gods…_

Inuyasha sensed this and tickled her harder.

"Inuyasha, I'll say it…"

Inuyasha, unfazed, leaned over and kissed her. She stopped squirming, wrapping her arms around his neck, fingering his mane of platinum white hair. She only lingered on the thought of what happened last time when they kissed when her mind was distracted by Inuyasha slowly kissing down her neck. He tore the plaster on her neck gently off with her teeth "It's healing…"

He looked down at her, his eyes large and overpowering. Kagome nodded, giving him permission for what he wanted to do…_after all, he can't remember the first time…_

Inuyasha cocked his head "You sure?"

"Hai," Kagome braced herself, finding his hands and holding them tightly. He squeezed back, and gently nipped her neck. Kagome relaxed…she had expected it to be as rough as the first time. _But Inuyasha wouldn't want to hurt me…_

He licked the blood quickly, hoping that hadn't brought back any bad memories for Kagome.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kagome smiled "I thought it would be a lot worse…"

Inuyasha ducked his head "If you want it worse Kagome, you only have to ask…"

He tenderly nibbled the skin down her shoulder, sending shivers down to Kagome's toes. She jumped when Inuyasha placed a hand on her heart, his fingers resting on her left breast. He grinned at the pulse- _fast as a cheetah_.

"When did you get so bold?" whispered Kagome, her eyes like whirling vats of melted chocolate.

"When did you get so aroused?" Inuyasha fired back. Kagome blinked rapidly, her heart racing. _Great, just great- he has the ability to smell the mood I'm in and I have the ability to turn the colour of a lobster…_

Inuyasha chuckled at Kagome's expression, squeezing her breast lightly through her top.

"Don't deny it- you're hotter than chinchilla in the heat…"

Kagome stared at him, bringing her own palm upwards to press against his heart

"Who said I was going to deny it?" she asked coyly. Inuyasha's mouth fell open a little before he recovered himself.

Kagome did a very Inuyasha like smirk as his pulse skipped under her fingertips.

"Keh! Not me-it's coming off you in droves- you'd be mad to deny it!"

Kagome smiled at his feeble comeback. _I'm sooo gona get him back for this…_

She yawned deliberately, bringing her hand back down to her side, pulling the covers over them- no mean feat, considering Inuyasha was still on top of her-

"Night, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha gawped. _N-Nani?_

He caught the smirk lingering on her features, and squeezed her breast again, tighter "I'm gonna get you back for this, bitch," he growled softly.

Kagome opened one eye "I expect you to, hanyou,"

Inuyasha rolled over onto his side, reluctantly parting from Kagome. _If anyone else said that, I'd have ripped their throat out…_

He smiled as the girl snuggled into him- _but since its Kagome, I know 'hanyou' is a compliment, not a curse… _

**Ok, so far so good o we all know that's not going to last!**

**So maybe I lied, this is gonna take longer than I thought! Not too long though! Maybe another 5 chapters?**

**Inuyasha: You said that last time, wench!**

**Author: Huh? Why are you here?**

**Inuyasha !blush: I wanna talk to you about something…in private…**

**Author: Inuyasha, they're all gonna find out anyway…**

**Inuyasha: Keh! Forget it!**

**Author !snickers: It was about a lemon, wasn't it?**

**Inuyasha !red: Nooo!**

**Author: Uhuh…**

**Well, I'm definitely considering it…**

**Arigato, as always, to my luvly, gorgeous readers! I love you guys! (I know I keep saying, and I will continue to do so!)**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Yeah! Another review! Arigato! I know…condoms –giggles- I had soo much fun writing tht chappie!**

**Ravenmoon456: Woo! Arigato for another review! Ur praise is so dear to me!**

**Kawaii-babi(fellow kawaii sis!): I will write more. Actually, I don't think I'm gonna stop at this rate!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: I personally thought it was a stroke of genius…lol no kidding…I don't know where the hell I get this stuff…**

**Majia: Thank you! You've actually reviewed my two fav chappies so far! Keep reading!**

**Blackwings89: Lol me too!**

**Eternal Spring89: The best! Watch it you guys, I'm getting major big-headness here!**

**Inuyasha175: Poor, poor Kagome…I love her, I really do…**

**Wretched-Cursed: Wohoo! Thanks! Keep reading!**

**Frozen Miko: Yeah, ur bak! Thought I'd lost a treasured reader! Yah, I do update rather fast…the problem is can't keep all the story in my head at one time…it screams to be free!**

**Myri78: Lol! Im soo evil…**

**InuyashaAngel8282: Oh, u guys just want a lemon so bad, hai? Well, I'm certainly warming up to it…**

**Eartweak48: Great that you like it!**

**Kirah Ocean: Interesting is one way of putting it lol! **

**!Looks up! Look at all the reviewers! You guys are the best! Keep it up!**


	18. Returning

**Omg! I was soo wrapped up with all your lovely reviews I forgot to tell you what migoto meant! (arigato for telling me, myri78) Well, it means beautiful! Aw, ain't inu soo charming! .**

**Anywho! Arigatos at the end- I love you guys sooo much! And I don't own Inuyasha! Phew…I haven't updated in a bit cos I've been on work experience. In the hours' lunch break I got, I would sit on the comfy couches on campus, with a hot choc and my ipod playing four seasons or every heart (English version I must admit!) to block out the noise of the students (yeah, I did work ex at a uni lol). And I would plan out chapters for this story. The problem was, I was itching to type, and was surrounded by computers which I couldn't access cos I had no id! The cruelty! Then last night I watched my new inu eps (133-139) so didn't write a word! But I made a kimono at work ex- I wanted in red lol but they didn't have any, so its turquoise. It made from cheap scratchy material though! I need to go put something under it…maybe I'll beg my gran to line it with something! Anywho…**

_Japanese words: _

_Migoto: beautiful_

_Hai: Yes_

_Nani: What_

_Osuwari: Sit_

_Temee: bastard_

_Chikushou: Dammit_

**Chapter 18**

**Returning**

Kagome awoke from an amazing dream. Inuyasha had asked her to be his mate. He had called her beautiful. They had fallen asleep in each others arms, again. When Kagome rolled over the next morning, seeing Inuyasha cuddled up on her pillow, she beamed. _It wasn't a dream…_

Kagome gently shook the hanyou, rousing him from a peaceful sleep.

"Hmm?"

Inuyasha opened one amber eye, yawning fitfully. "Morning, migoto" he grinned. Kagome felt her heart leap. _I still can't believe he's calling me that…after two years of loving him and getting nothing in return, this is almost too much to take in…_

Inuyasha held her close, still yawning.

"Come on, Inuyasha, we need to get up! We're leaving today, remember?"

Fully expecting Inuyasha to leap and bound to the well, Kagome was stunned to hear him mumble "Mmm, just a little longer,"

Kagome could have easily fallen asleep again, so warm and comfortable she was, but they had to leave early. There was a festival on today, and it was to begin at the shrine where Kagome lived. If they didn't leave now, they would never get away…

"After all," Inuyasha sighed, playing with Kagome's raven hair "We won't be able to do this any more…"

Kagome nodded sadly. Then frowned. "Well, why not? I mean, we're mates now, right?"

"Yeah…" Inuyasha was surprised "But wouldn't you be embarrassed, in front of the others?"

"I wouldn't be if you weren't…"

Inuyasha kissed the top of her head "Good,"

"Another lovely day!" smiled Kagome, as they stepped outside. They had just bidden her family goodbye, and made towards the well.

"I hope they're all alright," Kagome thought aloud suddenly "What if something happened and we weren't there…?"

"Don't be stupid," Inuyasha said "Sango and Miroku are well capable of looking after themselves! And that wimpy wolf's about, he'll make sure nothing happens…"

Kagome felt her stomach dip. _Oh no…Kouga-kun…_

"Inuyasha," Kagome said quietly "Will Kouga-kun be able to tell we're mates?"

"Yeah," he answered. _Chikushou…does she not want the wolf to know?_

"Oh…" _I can smell a fight…and I don't even have Inuyasha's nose…_

"Inuyasha?"

"Hai?" _What the fuck is she thinking now…_

"Promise me you wouldn't taunt Kouga-kun,"

"Nani!"

"Inuyasha!" chided Kagome, her hands on her hips "I'm not some kinda prize you can boast about winning! I want you to promise me, when Kouga-kun finds out, you won't say a word!"

"But-"

"Promise**!" **

"Fine…"

"Arigato"

With that last word, the hanyou and miko jumped into the past.

Sango looked down at the young fox demon that was lying on her lap, quietly crying. _He misses Kagome…hell, we all do…_

She rubbed his back soothingly, making comforting noises. _I just can't do it the way Kagome-chan does…_

"Koouuuuga!"

"Huh?" The wolf tribe prince turned round, from where he had been sitting with Miroku, Sango and Shippo.

"Oh, it's you guys," he said as Ginta and Hakkaku collapsed in a heap beside him.

"We've been looking for you for ages, Kouga!" Ginta said.

Kouga suddenly stood up, his nose sniffing. Shippo jumped on to his shoulder, much to Sango's shock at his sudden recovery "It's Kagome! And Inuyasha! They're back!"

Kouga sped off without another word.

"Oh, Kouuuuga!" groaned Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Kirara!" shouted Sango "Let's go, houshi-sama!"

Inuyasha jumped out the well, carefully lowering Kagome from his back. His memories of last standing in this spot weren't great- in fact; they were some of the worst in his life…

"I don't believe it!" growled Inuyasha as a familiar tornado ripped up undergrowth before them. _Do I just need to think of a certain someone and he appears?_

"Kouga-kun," sighed Kagome. _Already? It's too early in the morning…_

Kagome's thoughts were cut short by a torpedo of orange fluff.

"Oof!" Kagome stumbled, the small kit thumping into her chest.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's waist, saving her from tipping over. He grasped the furball by its orange fox tail. "Shippo, what the fuck are you playing at!"

"Kagome!" wailed Shippo, unaware of Inuyasha "I thought you were dead!"

Kagome blinked, pulling Shippo out of Inuyasha's hold and into a hug

"Shippo-chan?"

The kit wailed pathetically "You-you-didn't come back-and-and-I thought…"

"I'm fine!" she hugged Shippo tightly, ruffling his hair.

"You sure?" he sobbed.

"Hai!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama!"

Two familiar voices came from above, and Kagome looked up to see her two friends astride Kirara.

"Sango-Chan! Miroku-sama!" Kagome beamed at them as the landed…right behind a dumbstruck Kouga.

Kagome had forgotten all about the wolf youkai in her concern for Shippo, and now she looked at him worriedly. _He's just standing there so helplessly…oh, I feel terrible…_

"Kagome!" gasped Shippo, jumping onto her uninjured shoulder. He sniffed again, excitedly, confirming his suspicions. "You and Inuyasha are mates!"

Shippo laughed delightedly at Kagome's blushing face. She felt Inuyasha's hand tighten on her waist and a low growl reached her ears. Kouga was in an eye lock with Inuyasha, the topaz blue stones colliding with Inuyasha's amber orbs.

"Temee," hissed Kouga "Get your fucking hands off my woman!"

Kagome tensed, waiting for Inuyasha to spring and attack, but instead he simply smirked and drew Kagome ever closer to him. She wondered at this, and then realised, startled..._he's keeping his promise! _

"Kagome-chan?" Sango was obviously shocked at Shippo's announcement. She and Mrikou came closer to the couple, and Kagome broke away from Inuyasha to hug Sango briefly.

"Oh thank heavens you're alright," Sango whispered "I was worried sick!"

"I too, was beginning to worry, Kagome-sama!"

"Arigato, you two!" smiled Kagome "But I'm perfectly alright now…"

She broke off as Kouga's growl reached a higher pitch.

"Kouga-kun,"

He turned to look at her, sadness steeping in his eyes.

"Is it true, Kagome?"

She nodded, and ran to Kouga when he fell to his knees.

"Kouga-kun!"

"I…I…"

"Kouga-kun, please!" Kagome knelt down, pulling on his arm.

He clasped her hand, ignoring the rising growl of Inuyasha. Kagome shot him a look, and he fell quiet. But not for long…

"I always thought you would see through that jerk, Kagome,"

_If that wolf doesn't let go of her right now…_

"Kouga-kun," Kagome was horrified to see tears in his eyes. _I prefer him when he's fighting or yelling his head off!_

Kouga got up, pulling a slightly startled Kagome with him.

"Well, if this makes you happy, Kagome…"

She blinked. "Uhh…"

Kouga gave her cheek a quick peck "If he breaks your heart, I won't forgive him!"

"I…"

Kagome flushed bright red, as he waved "I'll see you around, Kagome! Don't be a stranger!"

Kagome waved to the speeding wind, baffled and completely shocked. Inuyasha exploded as soon as the whirlwind was out of sight "That fucking temee! I better never see him again!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome, dazed, turned back to her mate "You didn't say a word to him…"

Inuyasha grabbed her waist again, ignoring the open mouths of Sango, Shippo and Miroku, "I promised, didn't I?" he grumbled.

"Yeah," Kagome said. _But I didn't believe you!_

"You were all over him," Inuyasha scolded.

"Inuyasha, he was really upset!"

"Why do you care?"

"Inuyasha, Kouga-kun is a really good friend! I don't like seeing him hurt!"

"Why the fuck do you like him?"

"He's always been kind to me! Unlike some people I could mention!"

"What you talking about, bitch! The first time you met he tried to kidnap you!"

"What are YOU talking about! The first time WE met, YOU tried to kill me!"

"I..I..wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Wasn't!"

"Were!"

"WASN'T!"

"Shut up! OSUWARI!"

"Glad to see everything's back to normal," gulped Miroku.

"They are slightly different though…."

The three listened as the couple's fight echoed through the clearing.

"You don't still think about that, do you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, finally getting up.

"Huh! What do you care?" Kagome turned away, her arms folded.

"Of course I care!" Inuyasha jumped, grabbing her into a hug.

"Inuyasha!"

They fell to the ground, a tangle of legs and arms, overlooked by the now amazed group-

"They're fighting like puppies!" giggled Sango as the pair wrestled on the ground.

"No," corrected Shippo "Like **mates**,"

"Kagome, if I had really wanted to kill you, you wouldn't be here," Inuyasha whimpered into her ear, and she sat on top of him.

"Keh!"

Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth, scandalised. _I did not just say that!_

She felt Inuyasha laugh underneath her, and he bit his knuckle desperately to muffle the sound.

"Jerk!" Kagome shoved herself off his chest, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her down again, rolling on top of her.

"You ain't going anywhere, migoto," he whispered into her ear before gently nipping it. Kagome yelped.

"Inuyasha! How would you like it if I kept biting your ears!"

Inuyasha quirked his lip into a grin, his face showing that he would like that very much.

The made it back to the village without further incident.

"Kagome! I'm glad to see you well, child!"

"Kaede-baachan, arigato for tending to my wounds,"

"Oh that was nothing," Kaede waved her hand "But perhaps you should let the wounds breathe now,"

"Hmm," said Kagome, aware of Inuyasha tensing beside her "I might leave it a bit longer…"

Kaede was no fool and noticed Inuyasha carefully watching the ground.

"Anyway, we have other matters to discuss," she said, bending down to her knees inside the cabin. Kagome sat down next her, Inuyasha to the other side, Shippo curled up on her lap. He was sucking a lolly Kagome had brought him as though his life depended on it. Sango and Miroku also sat next to each other, watching Inuyasha closely.

"Inuyasha, this may not be a pleasant conversation for you, but considering you and Kouga have both been possessed by Naraku, we must discuss what his plans are,"

Inuyasha nodded, slipping his hands into his haori sleeves so no one would see them clench. Kagome sensed his discomfort and rested her head on his shoulder. He leant against her, catching the lavender scent that was still in her hair. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, both so unused to Inuyasha's displays of public affection.

"I guess that Naraku's plan is to kill me," Kagome said causally.

"Kagome-chan!" gasped Sango.

"Well," she shrugged "I'm saying it, but everyone's thinking it. After all, it makes sense- I can purify the Shikon-no-tama, and if I'm gone, then…"

_Only Kikyo can…_

"That's not going to happen, Kagome!" growled Inuyasha.

"Though Kagome is correct," Kaede said sadly "I too, have dwelled that this must be Naraku's intention".

Inuyasha swallowed, trying to contain his emotions. He wrapped an arm around Kagome, hissing "Naraku can go fuck himself!"

The conversation stopped pretty soon after that. Kagome wasn't upset with what they had come to silently agree. She was calm with the fact Naraku was trying to kill her first. _Poor Inuyasha…first Kikyo, now me…_

Kagome blinked. _Where did that come from?_

**So thank you to everyone who is still reading this! Hope you are enjoyin it! Special thanks to:**

**Frozen Miko: 'Lemon is like the seasoning for a story' I love the way you put that! Very true! But don't worry, if I do lemon it, it will be very in character and none of this ridiculous x-rated stuff that Inuyasha and Kagome just wouldn't do! And I will check out ur stuff soon!**

**Full-metal-sousuke: thanks, I rather liked tht chappie too!**

**Myri78: Thanks for pointing out about migoto! **

**Eternal Spring89: Wooo love u too lol! Keep the RnR-ing!**

**XoXPosterGirlXoX: That's kl, ive been busy too! But I'm glad ur still RnR-ing!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: Lol! Thanks so much! Keep up the RnR-ing! (lol I'm sayn tht to everyone I know, but I love you all!)**

**Ravenmoon456: Lol I seem to be getting better at this 'humour' thing lol! Thx again for RnR-ing! Keep it up!**

**Wretched-Cursed: Lol thanks! Plz do keep it up!**

**InuyashasManipulativeBitch: No, thank you!**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol don't worry I wouldn't end it so abruptly! I'll be the most upset when it ends! We'll all need to be strong together! .'**

**Azngirlchibi: Lol here you are! **

**Arigato all! Luv uz!**


	19. Exposure

**Two chapters in the one day! So that makes up for my lack of updates, hai?**

**Fluff warning…gomen, gomen! The drama will follow!**

_Japanese words:_

_Hai: yes_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Chikushou: Dammit_

_Sanontessou: in case you've seen the dubs, this is 'iron reaver soul stealer'- I think the guy who made that up had been on the binge the night before . Or was trying to be funny, wither one…_

_Hime: princess_

_Youki: bad demon aura stuff!_

_Souka: I see_

_Nani: what_

_Osuwari: sit_

_Baka: idiot_

_Ite: Ouch!_

**Chapter 19**

**Exposure**

Inuyasha suddenly got up growling, starling the silent group.

"Chikushou!" he ran out the hut, his friends on his heels.

"Inuyasha?" called Kagome anxiously. _What could it be now?_

Inuyasha stopped suddenly, staring at the sky. Five of Naraku's poisonous insects were fleeing the village.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's giant boomerang scattered the insects with one shot, knocking all but one to the ground.

"There's one left!" cried Kagome. _Why the hell didn't I grab my arrows?_

Inuyasha leapt into the air "Sanontessou!"

He clawed at the insect, ripping apart the wasp like youkai.

"That was close," said Miroku, who had been unable to do anything but watch, "Naraku must have sent them,"

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles "He must know we've returned,"

"Well, there's not much we can do about it," Kagome said. "Why don't we continue looking for the shards?"

They said their goodbyes to Kaede, who gave Kagome fresh bandages on her shoulder, arm and thigh, as her ribs had healed. But Kagome discovered she couldn't ride her bike because of her injuries, so was on Inuyasha's back.

"It's much easier for me to carry you anyway!" he said when she told him.

"I know," Kagome said, putting her arms loosely around his neck "But I don't want to weigh you down!"

"You don't!"

Kagome smiled as they trudged on. Kirara flew ahead with the others. They had heard rumours of a shard in a village a while a way. _That's strange, though. I thought the reaming shards were in difficult locations…_

Kagome brushed her thoughts away as the sun started to set, and a town came into view.

"Ah, there is terrible youki surrounding that castle," Miroku sighed as Kirara touched down next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I don't feel anything," said Kagome, staring at the castle at the edge of the village, bordering the woods.

"Oh course you don't," smiled Sango "But looks like we won't have to camp out tonight!"

"Terrible youki, you say?" asked man guarding the gate "Come in right away! I'll summon the Hime!"

"Hime, eh?" smiled Miroku. He sweat dropped as soon as he caught Sango's glare.

"I'm just surprised, dear Sango, that a woman is head of the castle,"

"Sure," said Sango sarcastically.

"What's wrong with that anyway?" asked Kagome defensively.

"Why, nothing, Kagome-sama, it is just highly irregular!"

"Are you the monk?" asked a quiet voice. The group turned to see a woman standing, her face behind a fan. Her black hair was like liquorice, coiled at either side of her head. She wore a deep fuchsia kimono with a purple obi.

"Hai," Miroku walked over to the Hime, blinking.

"I have been told you have felt the presence of youki on my battlements. Please, remove it. You may stay here for the night, if it helps"

"Hai," Miroku stood in front of her, still blinking, taking in her beauty. "Can you help me with something else?"

Kagome sighed. _This is so predictable…_

She glanced at Sango, who had a large stress mark on her forehead.

Inuyasha winced as Sango's grip tightened on the giant boomerang on her back.

_Stupid bouzu…_

"Will you bear my child?"

The hime blinked. "Ah, gomen. I am engaged already!"

Miroku's violet eyes closed "Souka…"

He collapsed, out cold. Sango stood over him shaking. "Houshi-sama, I can't believe you!"

The Hime peered down, a little concerned, at the unconscious monk. "Is he alright?"

"Don't worry," Inuyasha rolled his eyes "He's used to it,"

The maid led them into a spacious room, with futons and a fire.

"Please, rest here. Your meal will be brought shortly,"

"Excuse me," asked Sango "Would it be possible to have a bath?"

"Oh, we don't have any baths here," smiled the maid.

"Nani?" gasped Kagome. _In big castle like this?_

"We don't need any- there is a large hot spring just in from the woods. I can show you, if you like,"

Sango beamed "Let's go, Kagome-chan!"

"Hai!" Kagome got up, looking back when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist "Nani?"

"You've got to be joking!" frowned Inuyasha "Or did you forget what happened last time?"

"Last time?" asked a puzzeled Sango. _Nothing happened last time we bathed…_

"Oh, Inuyasha, that isn't going to happen again!"

"How do you know? I'm not willing to risk it!"

"Sango-chan will be with me! I'm hardly going to fall asleep!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Shippo, watching the couple like a tennis match, his eyes moving from one to the other.

"Uh..." Kagome blushed.

"Kagome-chan?" asked Sango.

"She fell asleep," Inuyasha announced "And she nearly drowned!"

"When?" asked Sango, confused.

"Back in my time," replied Kagome "But, oh, Inuyasha, that isn't going to happen again!"

"You nearly drowned, Kagome-sama?" asked Mirkou innocently. "However did you survive?"

"I…" Kagome broke off, blushing. _Stupid monk…_

"It doesn't matter, bouzu," snapped Inuyasha "What does matter, is that you, Kagome, are not going to have a bath!"

"That's so stupid!" Kagome folded her arms "You can't stop me having a bath!"

Inuyasha growled "Are you deliberately defying your mate?"

"Are you deliberately acting like your brother?"

"Keh!"

"Come on Sango!" Kagome got up "Let's go!"

"Okay…"

"Fine! But don't leave her alone, Sango!"

"Oh for god's sake, Inuyasha!"

"I mean it! I'll come and get you myself if you're alone!"

Miroku stuttered.

"Not like that, you lech!" hissed Inuyasha, whacking the monk.

"What a baka," Kagome said, carefully pulling off her school uniform.

"He seemed really annoyed though," said Sango from the water. "How did you nearly drown?"

Kagome slid into the steaming water, yelping slightly as her wounds came into contact with the intense heat. "Well, I fell asleep, like Inuyasha said…I don't know how it happened, but the next thing I knew Inuyasha was hugging me and I was…well…naked!"

Sango gasped "He pulled you out?"

"Yeah," blushed Kagome. "I was so embarrassed…"

"What did you do?" asked Sango, trying to imagine herself in the same situation. She shook her head. _I don't even want to know what Miroku would try!_

"I osuwari-ed him," Kagome said a little guiltily "I didn't know what to think! Then he said he'd saved my life…"

Sango relaxed against a rock "And now you're mates, Kagome-chan! I can't say I'm surprised, but it seems so out of the blue!"

Kagome smiled, swimming over to her friend and resting beside her as the water took its effect.

"I couldn't quite believe it myself, Sango-chan…but I'm so happy!"

"I'm glad, Kagome-chan," Sango cocked her head "You deserve it!"

Inuyasha sat with his hands in his kimono sleeves, sighing. _Kagome is so stubborn…like me, I suppose…_

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo, plonking onto the hanyou's shoulder. "Are you pissed 'cos Sango got to go with Kagome and not you?"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha hit the kit over the head, blushing. "Little shit…"

Shippo crowed "I'm right! Ha! You can't even control your mate, what chances have you got telling me to shut up?"

Inuyasha growled at him "I don't want to fucking control Kagome! I'm not Naraku!"

"Good, 'cos you couldn't control Kagome if you tried!"

"When you gonna stop babbling this crap!"

"I'm going to head back- are you coming, Kagome-chan?"

"No, I think I'll stay a bit longer!"

Sango raised an eyebrow "But Inuyasha said…"

"Inuyasha has to learn that us being mates doesn't mean I'm gona be subservient!"

Sango blinked "You want him to come, don't you?"

"Ite!" Shippo clutched his head "You big meanie! I'm telling Kagome!"

"She ain't here, baka!" Inuyasha thumped Shippo again.

"Inuyasha, calm down, he's only a child…"

"Keep out of it, Miroku…"

The door slide open and Sango stepped into the room. _Inuyasha's gonna go mad when I tell him…_

"Good!" cried Shippo "Where's Kagome? Kagomeeee! Inuyasha's being mean!"

"Keh!"

Shippo stopped at the door, looking back to Sango. "Where's Kagome?"

"Ehh…"

Inuyasha got up "Sango…"

"Look, Inuyasha, she'll be fine…" Sango was cut off by Inuyasha flying past her and out the door.

Shippo watched the red blur disappear into the distance. "Kagome's in big trouble…"

Miroku grinned "I think, rather, it will be Inuyasha in trouble when Kagome-sama sees him…"

Kagome lathered up the soap from her backpack, glad to be clean of the sweat and grime she had been feeling since Inuyasha hadn't let her bathe. She had washed the best she could in the sink, but nothing compared to the hot springs…

"It's so quiet," smiled Kagome to herself, lifting her head to the growing dark sky. The spring was surrounded by bushes and forest, and there was a circle of night above her, giving the impression she was inside.

"_You want him to come, don't you?"_

Sango's words echoed in Kagome's head. She shook it, blinking. _No, I just want to show him this is an equally weighted relationship…after all, _giggled Kagome…_I never listened to him before…_

Kagome heard a slight rustle. Her ears strained, listening for any other sound. Kagome's bare skin tingled. "Sango-chan?" she called. There was no reply. The forest had fallen silent again, the only sound being the water swishing slightly around her waist. _Sango would have answered…if it was Shippo he would have shouted back…Inuyasha wouldn't have let Miroku leave the room while we were bathing…Inuyasha?_

Kagome felt a flutter from the pit of her stomach, curling up to her chest like a second heartbeat. Her mouth became dry, and her skin seemed to pick up everything from around her, like a sensor. _I can feel him…_

Kagome was pretty sure she had her back to him. She slowly ducked down until the water covered her shoulders. _Is he spying on me?_

Kagome wondered how she could find out. Her lips couldn't help but curl into a grin. She uttered one word, not even raising her voice…_no one but him will hear it…_

"Osuwari,"

She heard it, shattering the silence, a definite thump and "Ghah!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, turning her head to the noise, her heart thumping,

"You shouldn't be spying on your mate…"

Inuyasha winced as the twig snapped beneath his bare foot. As he parted the bushes, he saw Kagome in the middle of the hot springs, the mist surrounding her like a smoky aura. Her hair was moist and dark with water, her back to him. He saw her head twitch at the sound of the bushes, and saw as she sank under the water. _Shit, this wasn't such a good idea...I don't want her getting scared of something that isn't there…_

Suddenly, his ears twitched. Inuyasha gasped as his rosary illuminated, and he heard Kagome speak one word, sending him crashing to the ground. _Fuck!_

As he struggled to fight the spell, Kagome's voice flitted into his ears "Inuyasha, you shouldn't be spying on you mate…"

Inuyasha heart thudded as he got to his feet. _She knew it was me…hell, how am I gonna explain this? She didn't sound angry…just bemused…_

Inuyasha looked back into the hot spring, gasping as he saw it empty. The water rippled, and the steam continued to rise, uninterrupted. _She couldn't have got out that quickly!_

Inuyasha looked around, but the place was empty. Swearing, he ripped off his haori and undershirt. _Is she hiding behind those rocks?_

Kagome ducked, holding her breath. Water gurgled in her ears as she kicked to the bottom of the spring, which wasn't very deep. Pebbles littered the bottom, smooth and glowing blue. Kagome grinned as she saw ripples at the top of the water, and two familiar feet followed by red entered the water. _Perfect…_

Kagome began to swim up to the surface, stopping when Inuyasha's feet disappeared. _Nani?_

Inuyasha waded in, looking around the hot springs fro any sign of life. _Why would she run away?_

Inuyasha suddenly caught sight of a black shadow under the water. _Well, seeing as you don't get fish in hot springs…_

He jumped onto a rock, waiting. _She can't hold her breath forever…_

_Shit, I need to resurface now!_

Kagome broke through the water, breathing hot into her lungs. She heard a splash, and wiped the water from her eyes. _Where did he go?_

Kagome screamed as two clawed hands grasped her waist.

"I said I would get you back, didn't I?" smirked Inuyasha, pressing Kagome against him. She didn't turn, so shocked at Inuyasha's hands on her stomach. The water came up to her hips, and Kagome was grateful for the steam meaning he couldn't see through it. _But my chest's bare!_

Though her skin had gone cold after being submerged in hot water, Kagome felt a deep flush cover her body. Her stomach tingled at Inuyasha's hands just resting on her skin. She couldn't turn around to face him. "Why were you peeking?" she exclaimed, her hands weakly pulling at his.

Inuyasha nuzzled into her shoulder, feeling the heat lashing out of Kagome. She jumped at his tongue, lightly grazing her skin at the joint of her collarbone.

"I told you I'd come and get you," he growled "I told you not to be on your own,"

Inuyasha laced his fingers through hers, kissing her neck. Kagome shivered. _I feel like I'm melting…_


	20. Hearts content

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination!**

**I know you've all been waiting for this! Lemon alert! Please read with pinches of salt…as it's my first one ever! **

**Arigato to all my readers n reviewers! Over 100 REVIEWS! So u get ur lemon!Bites lip! I really have tried but I have no idea what you'll think! As I updated two chapters yesterday, I'll thank my reviewers of chaps 18+19 at the end!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Migoto: beautiful _

_Osuwari: sit_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Chikushou: Dammit_

_Nani: what?_

**Chapter 20**

**Hearts content**

**Chapter song: Beyonce, Crazy in Love**

"**Got me looking so crazy right now**

**Your touch got me looking so crazy right now…**

**Your kiss got me got me hoping you'll save me right now"**

Inuyasha felt Kagome swallow against mouth. He couldn't help looking down and seeing her breasts. Her nipples were raised, and Inuyasha felt a hitch in his breathing.

"Inuyasha," Kagome struggled from his grasp, aware and growing embarrassed in how much she was revealing.

"What's wrong, migoto?" he teased, releasing her. "I'm bare chested too…"

She blushed furiously as she submerged herself in water "That's completely different and you know it!" She finally turned, safely covered by the water. Inuyasha stood waist high in the water, his eyes gleaming. He was indeed bare chested, Kagome noticed as her eyes flickered over his taunt muscles. The prayer beads lay against his skin and Kagome grinned. "Don't…!"

"Osuwari,"

Inuyasha splashed into the water, cursing colourfully. Kagome wondered if she could make it to her clothes before he emerged. She started to walk backwards to the bank, but realised with a pounding heart the water was shallow from outwards the middle. She wasn't about to reveal anymore to Inuyasha than he had already seen…

"Bitch," spluttered Inuyasha, shaking his wet hair like a dog "What you do that for!"

Kagome giggled at the growling hanyou. _At least he's back to normal…_

"I'll do it again, Inuyasha! I don't know what you're thinking following me in here…"

Inuyasha waded towards her. He ducked down so he was at her eye level. Kagome flushed at the closeness under the water. _At least he's not naked!_

His amber orbs flashed at her. "Kagome, if your mate can't see you naked, who can?"

Kagome turned scarlet "Inuyasha!"

He smirked, reaching under the water, brushing her hip and resting his hands on her back. Kagome felt as though she had been jolted. He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her body, his own shaking. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this…_

As he nibbled her lip, he brought a hand slowly up her stomach. Kagome felt his claws gently trail across her skin. He kissed her harder, and it was all Kagome could do but swoon as his hand gently touched her breast. She jumped against him, breaking the kiss. Inuyasha cocked his head at her. "Are you really so uncomfortable?" he asked.

Kagome looked down "I…but…why do I have to be the one that's naked all the time!" she burst out. Inuyasha laughed, and tilted her chin with his finger.

She pouted like a child, her cheeks a peony pink. He tucked a lock of wet hair behind her ear, kissing her gently on the mouth. Kagome's mind fizzled. _Why does he kiss so good?_

Their lips locked, Inuyasha caressing Kagome's tongue with his own. He could smell the change in her scent, like a hot spiciness that whipped over him. He could feel his muscles tighten under his kimono trousers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, her breasts gently nudging against his chest. _Oh gods…Kagome…_

Kagome felt Inuyasha run his claws through her hair, cradling her head and kissing her hard. His lips against her own were soft and supple, capturing her soul with his touch. Her body burned under his fingers, and Kagome felt desire well up in her, too much of it to push back down.

"Kagome," groaned Inuyasha, as she bravely nibbled his lower lip. She felt vibrations under her fingertips, a growl at the back of his throat. She broke the kiss, gasping for air, leaning against Inuyasha's chest, her eyes glassy. _I need to stop…before I lose my head completely…_

Inuyasha brought his hand back down her stomach, past her hip and resting gently on her thigh. Kagome gasped, tensing. Inuyasha squeezed her thigh gently, and Kagome froze, images flashing through her head, becoming clearer by the moment…

**Flashback**

_Kagome nearly passed out with the pain of her wound making contact with the forest floor. But she continued to raise her hand, Inuyasha pressing against her, one had still tearing her top, the other resting on the part of skin below her underwear. It made her feel unbearably hot, and she was having trouble breathing. _

**End flashback**

Inuyasha felt Kagome tense, and stopped. _Am I going too fast?_

She pulled his hand away, panting, and her heart racing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha saw the stricken expression on her face, the flash of fear in her eyes.

"Gomen…" she looked away, tears welling up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself, biting her lip, trying to clear the images of Inuyasha as a full youkai.

"Oh shit…" Inuyasha realised what he done "Shit, Kagome…shit, gomen!"

Kagome smiled slightly at him, shivering. "It's ok; I'm just being stupid,"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, gently kissing away her tears "I'm the baka! I can't believe I just did that…" _Chikushou…how could I be so thoughtless?_

Kagome trembled in his grasp, her skin damp and her hair lying on her chest.

"Come on," Inuyasha picked her up, careful not to look down.

"Inuyasha?"

"It's ok, Kagome. I don't want take advantage of you when you feel like this,"

Kagome felt very self conscious, naked in his arms, but she noticed he didn't look down once. _He's so thoughtful at times…_

He reached the bank, his kimono trousers saturated, sticking to his skin. He quickly grabbed his haori and draped it around Kagome before setting her down.

"Arigato," Kagome said, pulling it around her so that her arms were inside. But she didn't pull it on properly. Her legs were stretched in front of her, shimmering with water drops. Inuyasha sat down next to her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Gomen, Inuyasha,"

"Baka," he smiled "You have nothing to apologise for!"

But Kagome knew she had. _If it had been a bit longer…_Kagome's skin tingled as the warm night air breezed over her moist skin. Inuyasha pulled her onto his lap, gently nibbling her ear.

"That tickles!" laughed Kagome, as he licked her lobe. Inuyasha laughed, absent-mindedly stroking her leg with one finger. Kagome felt a quiver in her lower abdomen. _How does he know exactly what to do?_

Inuyasha blinked as Kagome scent pitched again. _She's still…?_

He kissed her neck tenderly, relishing the little noises coming she made. She turned and kissed him passionately, her arms coming out the kimono as it fell around her waist. Inuyasha pulled her on top of him, her breasts pushing down on his chest again, running his hands through her hair and they tasted each other desperately.

"Inuyasha," gasped Kagome, as he slowly moved from her lips and kissed down her neck to her bare chest. He licked her nipple lightly, feeling Kagome shudder against him, burrowing into his neck, her breath tingling against his skin. He tasted the salty sweat between her breasts, hearing Kagome mew like she had that time in the bath. It had an extreme effect on the hanyou, and he growled as his body began to fire up.

Kagome gasped as she felt the warm, moistness of Inuyasha's tongue as it licked her breast. It sent a jolt through her body, a cry escaping her lips as her body lurched up, her groin bumping against Inuyasha's. She froze, breathing heavily, feeling as though her body was engulfed in flames. Sh heard Inuyasha growl lightly, and he latched onto her other breast. Kagome tensed, feeling Inuyasha's palm slide slowly down her stomach. It traced her belly button, jolting her like a surge of electricity. Kagome quavered as his hand continued to slide downwards.

"Inuyasha…" she gasped.

He looked up, rising to kiss her lips softly. "I'll stop…"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat as his melted golden eyes seared into her, passion and love swirling in such a torment that it racked through her body, filling her with such desire. Inuyasha smelt the heat of the scent, his own body reacting quickly.

"Please don't," she whispered in reply, pressing her lips against his, his tongue hot and clammy on her own. Inuyasha continued to slide down her body, which was dripping with a mixture of sweat and water droplets. Kagome groaned, her hands wrapping around his neck. He kissed her hard, his groin thumping as he reached under the material of his haori that was tangled around Kagome's legs. He swept through her hair, his fingers lightly stroking over her most private parts. Kagome cried out as he pushed his finger backwards, feeling how wet she had become. He eased his finger higher, feeling Kagome tremble with pleasure.

"Inu…yasha…"

He withdrew, kissing her softly on her temples, nose, cheeks and mouth. Her eyes shimmered and her lips were puckered.

"Kagome," his voice hummed against her neck, which he gently kissed.

She collapsed backwards, in taking breath sharply. As Inuyasha nuzzled her breast, she saw his ear twitch and grinned. Leaning down, she softly bit on the shell of his ear.

Inuyasha jumped, his pulse accelerating as Kagome gently nibbled his ear.

"Kagome," he murmured, and she rolled over on top of him. Her pupils were dilated, her eyes bright. Kagome felt Inuyasha's body, hard, beneath her. His haori was still wrapped loosely around her waist. She kissed down his chest, feeling his heartbeat quicken. She slowly loosened the tie on his kimono trousers.

"Kagome!" gasped Inuyasha. She smiled saucily at him, pecking him on the lips "Nani?"

Inuyasha felt his trousers loosen and slip down his drenched skin. _This is actually happening…Kagome...with me…a hanyou…_

"Are you sure?" he asked her, as she moved back down his body, gently scarping her nails down his chest. Inuyasha shook slightly at her touch, so affectionate yet arousing. Kagome swallowed at seeing Inuyasha bare before her. He was erect, and as Kagome slipped off Inuyasha haori, she felt her insides squirm with the need to be satisfied. _In two years…I've dreamt of this moment so much..._

"Kagome," Inuyasha raised himself up, tilting her head "Inu youkai mate for life…after this, there's no going back…" he broke off…_She might realise that she doesn't want the commitment…I don't want to mislead her…_

"Inuyasha," Kagome kissed him "I don't want anyone but you,"

Inuyasha felt a swooping sensation in his stomach…he had never encountered such love that was in Kagome's eyes…it flowed through him, quenching the thirst he had felt in his heart for so long…

He held her for a moment, and she carefully straddled him.

"It's going to hurt you," whispered Inuyasha, clasping her hands.

"I know," Kagome replied, smiling sweetly. "But I'm a big girl now,"

Inuyasha smiled back, and Kagome eased herself on top of him. She groaned sharply, and Inuyasha rose within her. He broke through her as they became one. They felt their spirits join together, flowing freely. Inuyasha rocked against her, stopping when he heard Kagome cry out. He squeezed her hands "You hurting?"

"Yeah," gasped Kagome "but don't stop,"

Inuyasha hesitated, but slowly rose again, feeling pleasure sweep through his body and leaving him reeling. Kagome too, was gripped by such passion "Inuyasha!"

The rippling of her climax scourged through her body, like fireworks exploding into the sky. Kagome clung to Inuyasha tightly, feeling him deep inside her, as he thrust upwards again. She screamed as she was tortured by such pleasure it was almost too much to hold.

Inuyasha battled to keep his youkai side under control…_I can't let it surface…Kagome would freak out…_

As she screamed he lost control, his thoughts scattered as he came. He felt the familiar flash in his eyes, glad that Kagome's own were squeezed shut. He submerged the demon inside him, though it took a struggle.

_I won't let you hurt her again…_

She felt Inuyasha come inside her, and the growling of his chest against her rib cage. She bit down on his ear, anything to help her contain the feeling consuming through her bones. He groaned, and slowly Kagome rose off his body.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome,"

She snuggled down onto his heaving chest, trying to catch her breath. He hitched his trousers up, cradling her in his arms.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he gasped into her hair. Kagome beamed, nestling into his neck "Yeah,"

Inuyasha smiled, bringing her lips to his "I love you, Kagome,"

He watched her eyes dilate further, his heart pounding…_crap…she doesn't feel the same…_

"Inuyasha," Kagome's eyes glistened "I love you too. I always have, and I always will,"

They lay for a while, letting their words echo in their hearts. Their bodies and souls were entwined, and Kagome knew it was a bond that couldn't be broken. She felt satisfied, that, for the first time in years, she knew exactly how Inuyasha felt about her. No doubts, no niggling anxieties in the back of her mind. He loved her, and she loved him. Kagome smiled. It was that simple.

Inuyasha had never felt so content in his life. Just lying here, with Kagome, was all he wanted.

"I could stay here forever," sighed Kagome happily, running her fingers through Inuyasha's silky mane.

"Me too,"

They watched the patch of sky which was now pitch black. A shooting star whooshed across the sky.

"Oh, look!" cried Kagome sitting up.

"Make a wish," whispered Inuyasha, kissing her hand, holding her close.

_I wish that Inuyasha and I are together forever…_

**Poor, poor, Kagome…you know I hate doing this to you…. Drama lovers get cosy…the scent has returned with a vengeance…**

**So, I lemoned it! I hope I got across the love instead of lust! Don't b too nasty lol!**

**!Arigato! to:**

**Azngirlchibi: I should be doin h/w too! But oh well lol! I haven't seen that ep yet…I am going by the anime up to eps 139 cos thtz all ive seen so far!**

**OtakuAnime131: Wohoo! Don't worry, Naraku's but will seriously be kicked. Chapter wise, I have no clue!**

**Ravenmoon456: Lol I know soo kawaii!**

**Eternal Spring89: Aw ur soo sweet! Arigato and keep reading!**

**Pink cuTie KaGomE-micael m: lol hope u like da lemon!**

**XoXPosterGirlXoX: It was sweet eh?**

**Full-metal-sousuke: that's all I need to hear!**

**Frozen miko: woo! Big review  And ur right…it isn't a gud idea to mate when Naraku's about…cough cough…**

**Myri78: Thx! Enjoy ur hols!**

**Ilovehatsuharu: kept it up!**

**Colombianwing: Thx! Hope u enjoy'd!**

**Goddess-Of-Ramen-Noodles(luv ur name!): I'm soo glad I have the power to hook! Don't worry, after this, I'll be writing lots more stories!**

**Animeawsome: Thx! Enjoy the lemon!**

**I realise I haven't been doing chapter songs for all the chapters, but sometimes no song fits!**


	21. Most dreaded decision

**Wow! You guys are the best! I can't believe the response I got for my lemon! Please, keep it up! I love to know what you think of this story! As for this chapter…well it's DRAMA TIME!**

**Chapter 21**

**Most dreaded decision**

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha sadly "We should be getting back,"

Inuyasha nodded, pulling her closer "Yeah, I suppose," They sat for another minute, feeling the heat flow from their bodies. Kagome kissed Inuyasha softly, then got up, picking up her clothes.

They walked arm in arm back from the spring, Inuyasha's nose leading the way. It was now totally dark, and Kagome couldn't help but feel a little scared in the black forest, jumping every now and then when an animal howled from nearby. She clung onto Inuyasha's arm tighter, and he looked down at her smiling "Oi, Kagome, you ain't frightened, are you?"

"No!"

Inuyasha tapped her shoulder from the opposite side he was on, and she screamed. "Inuyasha, you jerk!"

Inuyasha laughed, pulling her into a hug "Baka! You said you weren't scared!"

Kagome wrestled herself from his grip, pretending to be annoyed "Jerk!"

She walked on ahead, hearing Inuyasha still chuckling behind her. It was hard to see what was in front of her face, but Kagome noticed the moonlight filtering into a clearing through some trees. Grateful to be able to see where she was going, Kagome passed through the trees. She saw something lying on the ground. "A body?"

Kagome grabbed the tree trunk to support herself when she recognised the clothes.

"No…"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha pounded up to her, a familiar scent filling his nostrils. He stopped before the clearing, gasping "It can't be…"

It was. He could recognise her scent anywhere, her red and white miko robes, her raven hair. "Kikyo!"

Kagome watched, numb, as Inuyasha ran into the clearing, falling beside the body. "Kikyo…Kikyo!"

Kagome walked towards them, seeing the blood on the grass, like droplets of ruby on the blades. She stopped short of where Inuyasha was, what she was seeing making her heart clench. _It had to be now…I couldn't have been any other day…_

"Kikyo!" groaned Inuyasha, holding the miko to his chest "Wake up!"

There was a deep wound in her stomach, and Inuyasha smelled Naraku all over her.

"Shit! Kikyo, what did he do to you?" _It's happening all over again!_

Kagome swallowed as she watched Inuyasha wipe Kikyo's hair out her face, as tender as a lover would. _Well…they were lovers…_

Kagome was disgusted by the jealously that threatened to consume her. _Kikyo's hurt…can't you think about anything else than her and Inuyasha!_

"Is she…?" Kagome tailed of, standing in front of the anguished hanyou.

"She's breathing…"

Kikyo's eyes flickered, and slowly her liquid brown eyes came into focus.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo!" _Thank god…_

Kikyo coughed, her hand gripping Inuyasha's haori.

"Kikyo, are you alright? What happened?"

Kagome walked off a little to give them some privacy. Inside her, a war was raging. _I can't believe how nasty I have become…but then again, what do you expect? Inuyasha and I have made love and now five minutes later, it's like nothing's changed!_

Kagome squeezed shut her eyes, not allowing any tears to escape. _He's just worried…he has the right to be…_

Kagome opened her eyes when she felt an arm around her waist. _Inuyasha?_

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha gazed down at the injured miko. _At least I got her this time…_

"I'm fine," Kikyo whispered.

Inuyasha sat her up, noticing Kagome had walked off. _Chikushou…but I can't just leave Kikyo like this…_

The wound was deep, and had clearly gone right through her body. _As long as her souls haven't left her yet…_

Inuyasha's heart stopped as another scent surrounded his senses.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha spun around, Kikyo still in his arms.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome, as a tentacle wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up into the air. She squirmed, but her arms were pinned to her side.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha laid Kikyo down and drew his Tetsusaiga from its sheath. _How!_

Naraku came into the clearing from the trees, laughing in his menacing way.

"Ho, miko," he pulled Kagome up to face him.

"Let go off her, you temee!"

Naraku ignored Inuyasha who was forming the kaze no kizu aound his blade…

Kagome looked into Naraku's crimson eyes, unblinking and dignified,

"Nani?" she spat.

"You couldn't just let him kill you, could you? You'll regret it now…you will suffer more, miko!"

He squeezed the tentacle around Kagome, making her squeak with pain.

"Temee!" Inuyasha jumped up into the air. _I can't use kaze no kizue while he's holding Kagome! Chikushou!_

Inuyasha swiped at the tentacle that was imprisoning Kagome, but Naraku put up a red barrier, which Inuyasha bounced off of.

"Fool, Inuyasha. Do you think I would let you do that?" he hissed.

"Kagome!" screamed Inuyasha, feeling his blood beginning to boil. Kagome twisted and turned, but Naraku simply held her tighter. "Inuyasha, don't transform! That's what Naraku wants!"

"Ho, miko," Naraku whispered "You aren't as dumb as you look,"

"But Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, calming himself somewhat.

"Inuyasha," Naraku leered at him "The time has come for you to choose. Who will live? Who will die?"

Inuyasha felt the blood in his veins turn to ice "What you blabbing about, temee!"

Naraku pulled Kagome closer to him, his real arm, tilting her chin. Kagome flinched at his touch, feeling his evil aura burn her skin like acid.

Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing a dangerous red. "Temee!"

"In a way, miko, I am saving you from hurt in the long run," Naraku hissed to Kagome, his breath as pungent as rotting fish "By getting Inuyasha to choose now, rather than later,"

"You temee," cried Kagome "Who do you think you are, playing with people's feeling like this!"

Inuyasha's growl deepened and he barked "You can't make me do anything, temee! Now release Kagome before I kill you once and for all!"

Naraku laughed "Who are you kidding, hanyo? I have the power here!" A tentacle whipped from Naraku's body, spearing through Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome. She watched, horrified, as the tentacle slithered around Kikyo on the ground and pulled her up.

"Kikyo!" shouted Inuyasha, slashing at the tentacle as it flew past him. But he missed, and Kikyo was pulled beside Kagome. The mikos were so close, Kagome could smell the blood seeping from Kikyo's wound. She looked at the one that she was reincarnated from, her heart pounding. _Naraku's isn't lying! He's going to make Inuyasha choose!_

"Naraku!" bellowed Inuyasha. Kagome saw his eyes flash again, as scarlet bled into his golden orbs.

"No, Inuyasha, don't!" cried Kagome, wrestling with Naraku's firm grip. _He could have killed me and Kikyo in an instant…but he wants Inuyasha to suffer…_

"Naraku," hissed Inuyasha as he claws grew longer, stripes appeared on his face and his fangs protruded from his mouth "I won't forgive you!"

"It's your decision, Inuyasha. I'm feeling generous today. You can pick to save one miko, one woman that you love. Who will it be?"

Kagome's mouth grew dry as sandpaper. _He can't! Inuyasha's transformed! What can I do!_

"Temee," growled Inuyasha in his youkai voice "You can't fucking order me about!" Inuyasha slashed at the barrier, and for a moment Kagome thought it had broken. But it pulsed, throwing Inuyasha back.

"Inuyasha!"

He scrunched through the forest floor, dust collecting in the air.

"Who will it be, Inuyasha?" called Naraku "Which miko are you prepared to save?"

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Yup, short chappie! But I have to write my Valentine's Day one shot now! Check it out! Sealed with a loving kiss! Inu X Kag, of course!**

**Arigato as always to you, my fabulous reviewers! Love youz!**

**Animeawsome: I'm glad you liked it! And yes, I like to reply to each reviewer individually! I think it's a bit crap to say "Oh, please review!" Then just "Thank to all my reviewers!" I like to show that you're all special to me!**

**Frozen miko: Lol they sure did! Jealous? I am a little too! Btw, checked out ur fanfictions…what one is it you were talking about lol? Cos there are two and I'm not sure which one it is? I've not read them yet, but I will!**

**Myri78: Lol I lemoned it! Wohoo! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Wretched-Cursed: It's kl, im glad you enjoyed! As for Kagome…:P **

**Full-metal-sousuke: arigato!**

**Iloveharsuharu: Yay!**

**Azngirlchibi: Wohoo! Love rocks! Lust is good, but I don't think it's very Inu Kag!**

**Inu-Baby18: Wow! SPECIALFULLNISTICALNESSLICIOUS! That's a first lol!**

**Xsachi: Lol I like to surprise you guys! I think you enjoy it more that way!**

**OtakuAnime131: Arigato! Seriously, first lemon! Argh, don't put on your detective coat! Aarghh, I have so many secrets! Lol! Plus hentai rocks!**

**Eternal Spring89: Woo! Blown away by awesome compliment! Arigato!**

**Ravenmoon456: Yeah! Feel the love!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: Arigato! I tried hard with the lemon, and ppl seemed pleased with the results, so I'm happy too! **

**Thanks to all my regulars and newbies! Luv you all! Keep reading and keep revewing!**


	22. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer! I don't own Inuyasha! End of! Or do I own Elton john! That would be kawaii…but he would not be allowed near my wardrobe! I've seen the outfits he wears! **

_Know the lingo:_

_Nani: What?_

_Temee: Bastard_

_Hai: Yes_

_Migoto: Beautiful_

**Apparently I've been on the computer too much…(so say my folks!) so I might not be able to update as quickly as I would like! Arigato to the tremendous reply I got for last chapter! Love you guys! Also, if you haven't done so, check out my Valentine's Day one shot, Sealed with a loving kiss! That'll keep you busy til the next chapter!**

**Chapter 22**

**Sacrifice**

**Chapter Song: Sacrifice by Elton John (This song was number one on the day I was born! ):**

"**And it's no sacrifice**

**Just a simple word**

**Its two hearts living**

**In two separate worlds"**

**Note: Bold type Kikyo's voice**

Inuyasha slowly rose, clenching his claws with a terrible cracking sound. "I don't know what you're fucking on about, but NOBODY tells me what to do!"

He swiped at the barrier again, only to be immediately thrown back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted helplessly. Kikyo was turning paler by the minute, and another soul left her body.

"Kikyo?" asked Kagome turning her head to the largest angle Naraku's tentacle would permit her. "Are you alright?"

Kikyo simply looked at her. Kagome swallowed. Her eyes were so cold…so dead…

**We have to purify him.**

Kagome blinked. "Kikyo?" her mouth hadn't moved, but Kikyo had definitely spoken.

The miko stared back at her coldly.

**Don't speak. Naraku must not find out we can communicate like this.**

Kagome jerked her head as Inuyasha tried, and failed, to break the barrier. His sword lay discarded on the grass. _If he was normal, he could use Tetsusaiga and break the barrier- but he's not thinking clearly!_

"Inuyasha, calm down!" Kagome screamed at him. He looked at her, the scarlet eyes registering no connection. _Not again!_

**It's no use. We have to purify Naraku.**

Kagome looked back to Kikyo, nodding.

_How can we speak like this?_

**You are my reincarnation. It's only natural we have a spiritual link.**

Kagome nodded. _I suppose…_

**We have to combine our miko powers to purify him.**

Kagome winced as Inuyasha began to growl at Naraku, his hackles raised.

_But how? We don't have any arrows, or…_

**No matter. All you need are your hands.**

Kagome blinked. _I'll try anything…_

She struggled a little. But she definitely couldn't free her hands. They were fastened tightly to her side, but she could put her palms facing the slimy skin of Naraku's tentacle if she tried hard enough.

_What do I have to do?_

**Put both hands on his flesh, and pull your purifying energy that you would use for your arrows. Concentrate on something pure in your head. We must do this at exactly the same time, and not stop until he is destroyed.**

_Okay…_

**However…**

Kagome glanced at Kikyo, who seemed to be in pain. Another soul pulled from her body, leaving her eyes puffy and ringed.

**It will take the last of my strength to do this. Once drained, you will be on your own. **

Kagome gulped. _On my own?_

**Yes. My soul will return to your body. My work here will be done…**

_But what about Inuyas-_

**Quiet. We must start now. After 3, pull your miko powers from your inner being and bombard Naraku with the purest vibes you have. **

_O-Okay…_

**1…2...3!**

Kagome pushed her palms against the tentacle, wincing at the smoothness and sliminess. _This is too similar…all too similar from being trapped by that youkai with the darkened shards…_

Kagome felt the throb as her miko magic scurried down her fingertips.

"Nani?" hissed Naraku as his body began to shimmer with a white light.

Inuyasha watched as his enemy was engulfed by a shiny aura that made him fall back.

_It…hurts…my eyes…_

"What are you bitches doing!" screamed Naraku, his tentacles winding around the mikos necks in an attempt to strangle them. But his skin was crawling, crawling with this overwhelming feeling…_of…goodness…_

"Argh!" Naraku screamed, releasing the mikos from his grip. Kagome fell to earth with a bump, dazed and confused. She was weak at the amount of power and energy that had been sapped, and she had a stitch in her side, like she had just run several circuits.

**Don't stop! We haven't finished!**

Kagome followed Kikyo as she pressed her hands outwards, white light streaming and surrounding Naraku. She felt her head thump, but ignored it, concentrating on sending a steady flow of spiritual cleansing vibes.

_I had no idea I could do this…well…I did, with that mistress centipede…but I thought it was because the shikon no tama was inside me!_

Kagome faltered as Kikyo let out a groan through pursed lips.

"Don't stop!" she shouted, as her body began to disintegrate into dust. Kagome's eyes were wide, wondering if Inuyasha could see, see and understand what was happening…but then Kikyo's body crumbled to dust, her last soul flittering out. Kagome's legs shook as her energy left her and her head grew light. _That's my soul…_

It flew to Kagome, colliding with her and penetrating through her skin. It was the strangest sensation, like a numbness that descended over Kagome. She shuddered as her whole body started vibrating, trying to maintain her powers at Naraku, who was pulsating with white light, and seemed to be frozen.

"That's my prey, bitch,"

Kagome's heart stopped as she heard a rasping voice approach her. _Oh shit! Naraku's barrier must have failed…Inuyasha!_

Kagome knew she couldn't break from the strobe of light that was streaming out her palms. If she did, Naraku would emerge again, and all would be lost. Her powers had sealed him to immobility, and she knew it wasn't long until he was destroyed by purity. Kagome's heart jittered and her legs turned to jelly as Inuyasha stood behind her, growling. "Are you deaf, bitch?"

"Osuw-" Before the word left her lips, Inuyasha struck Kagome to the ground, ripping his claws across her back. She flailed, the connection broken.

Naraku couldn't shake off all the vibes that easily, but he regained control of some powers.

"Why, Inuyasha, thank you, for removing that obstacle. Kindly get rid off her completely."

Kagome groaned in pain, her back in spasms as she tried to get up.

"Inuaysha…" _How…he's not being controlled…there's no shards…_

"What have you done, Naraku?" wailed Kagome.

"Miko," he hissed "Inuyasha's mind was broken easily once I had used the shards. It was a simple matter of infiltrating his brain again. Unfortunately, I cannot control him as with the shards, but it has some benefits, as you have learned!"

Kagome cried, her body shutting down on her. "Inuyasha…"

She felt herself hauled up under her armpits, and she screamed with the pain.

"Inuyasha…please," she whimpered. He held her in one arm, tilting her chin with his free hand. "Why do smell like me?" he growled.

"We…" Kagome grasped his haori top, unable to think, her mind racked with pain and lack of energy.

"That's it, Inuyasha," soothed Naraku, "Kill her…kill your mate…"

"My…mate?" Inuyasha looked down at the girl slipping from his grasp. He hoisted her back up, the anguish cries from her lips hurting his head. "I would never mate a human!"

"Kill her then, this measly human!" ordered Naraku as the vibes around him began to fade. Inuyasha growled "I fucking told you not to order me about!"

He breathed in her scent again, the mix of him and her. _Mates…but why would I …_

"Inu…yasha," Kagome lolled against his chest, his hand covered in the blood from her back.

_Why does her saying my name like that…send shivers down my spine? So it is true?_

Inuyasha felt something wrong with him…his heart beat and lust for blood slowed, and he blinked rapidly as his claws shrunk and his eyes cleared.

Inuyasha felt like he was waking from a dream. No; a nightmare, a terrible, horrific nightmare. He could smell Kagome's blood. His breath caught. _You can't smell in nightmares…_

He opened his eyes and fell to his knees. Kagome was in his arms, her blood all over him, her face hollow and pale. Naraku looked on, a distance away, surrounded by a shimmering aura. He swallowed. _No! Not again!_

"Kagome!" he howled, holding the girl tightly "You temee Naraku! I'll kill you!"

Naraku, unable to move yet, hoped Inuyasha would stay in that position a while longer, so did not reply.

"Kagome," he breathed, his eyes blurring "Kagome, please,"

_She's still breathing…_

"Inu…yasha?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked down at her eagerly "You're awake?"

Kagome smiled weakly, opening one eye "I tried to purify him…but…"

"Shh," whispered Inuyasha, stroking her hair, "It's ok…"

"Me and Kikyo…we had a connection…combined our powers…but…"

_Kikyo?_

Inuyasha had forgotten about the other miko, and looked around the clearing "Where is Kikyo?"

"She…I…"

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"Kagome killed Kikyo," replied Naraku, unable to resist.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked down at the blinking girl shocked.

"No…"

"She did. You were trying to stop her, Inuyasha, which is why she is bleeding."

Kagome's throat had closed up. She felt Inuyasha's arms shake around her.

"No…Inuyasha…I didn't…"

Inuyasha swallowed, seeing truth in his mate's liquid hazelnut eyes.

"I know," he kissed her forehead.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha suddenly screamed "Did you seriously think I'd trust you over Kagome?"

"No," leered Naraku. _But it bought me the time I needed…_

Inuyasha's ears picked up the whizzing ball of black youki a moment too late. With an injured Kagome leaning on his knees, there was only one thing he could do. Inuyasha spun around, tucking Kagome under him as he took the full strength of the blow.

At first, Kagome wasn't sure what had happened. She was under Inuyasha, and then both of them were flung across the grass. Kagome lay on her stomach, the wind knocked out of her. She was aware of Inuyasha lying near by. She struggled to get up, her joints groaning in protest. What she saw nearly made her collapse again.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome crawled painstakingly across the grass, stopping at where Inuyasha lay, tears glistening in her eyes. The hanyou lay spread eagled on his back, his pure white hair fanned across the ground. His face was blank, his eyes closed. A dribble of blood bubbled at the corner of his lip. Kagome shook him gently, but with no response. She wiped the blood from his lip, her head reeling.

"Inuyasha!" the mournful cry echoed through the air as a sob racked through Kagome's chest. She pulled the lifeless hanyou onto her leap, the tears streaming down her cheeks unchecked.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wept, shaking the hanyou again. She cupped his face, kissing his lukewarm lips. "Inuyasha!"

She nearly fainted when his brow bunched together in a frown.

"Inuyasha!" she watched joyfully as his ears twitched. "You're alive!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha chocked, spitting up blood. Kagome carefully wiped it away, "I'm so glad,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha opened his eyes, and Kagome was shocked to see his amber orbs out of focus and bleary.

"Hai?"

Inuyasha smiled shakily "Kagome, stay alive…for me…"

Kagome blinked "N-Nani?"

Inuyasha shuddered, taking hold of her hand in his ice cold fingers.

"You have to escape…don't let me die in vain…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered "D-don't leave me!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took his last staggering breath "I told you m-migoto… Inu youkai m-mate for life…I'll always be with you…"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as the hanyou closed his eyes and his hand dropped from hers.

**Uh…well…you weren't expecting THAT, where you:P**

**Anywho…arigato again to all my amazing reviews/reviewers…I have a funny feeling the pitchforks will be out because of this cliffy…mwhaha…**

**Remember and check out my Inu Kag Valentine Special! I'd love to know what my regulars think!**

**This story is drawing to a close…sob…two chapters left….sob…but my next fan fic is to be a Rin x Sesshy, so no fear! Then I will do another Inu x Kag…but I think the Rin x Sesshy one will be long…I have sooo many ideas for it!**

**Myri78: Luckily I got out of that dilemma by not getting Inu to choose…though it would have been Kagome of course!**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Eek! Don't kill me for this chappy lol!**

**Frozen miko: Lol well tell me when your organised! And arigato for reviewing Sealed with a loving kiss…HUGS…lol I suppose there are fluffier things…Sesshy's tail for one! As for ur little secret, I won't tell. THINKS. I mean, who would I tell? Lol! And I didn't receive or give any cards, but I don't mind! I prefer reviews! **

**Wretched-Cursed: Lol if that was nice drama, what is this?**

**Inuyasha175: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Animeawsome: You know, that was on my mind, but I thought it would be nicer if he recognised Kagome…you know, to show the power of their love…yup, I'm a total romantic! And arigato for adding me to ur author list AND reviewing Sealed with a loving kiss! HUGS for you!**

**Reavenmoon456: Lol I dread to think what ur gona bring out now! RUNS FAST!**

**HanyouGirl 17: Aha, see this is where I get naughty! Everyone was all thinking 'oh who's poor yasha gona choose?'! Then I go…HAHA! GOT YOU!...I really should stop having 2 hot chocs straight one after the other…**

**OtakuAnime131: Lol, read the reply above. Shark music? Lol! As for 100…well, 100 what? Paper clips? Chocolates? Dollars? Well, pounds for meeeee….**

**Yashaloves69 (kawaii naughty name!): Hmm…I seem to pretty much obliterated ur wishes! Soreeey! Truly…**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael: You guys all got so hyped about inu 'choosing'…sorry! But I couldn't make him pick! That's plain evil…not that I'm not…lol…**

**Wow, you guys ROCK! Seriosuly:D**


	23. Love conquers all

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. Nuff said. **

**Eeeks! Dodges light sabers, nija stars, random objects and pitchforks! Woo! Major response to the last chapter, as expected of course…arigato for all ur compliments, thoughts, feelings and threats! I won't keep you any longer!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Temee: Bastard_

_Nani: what_

_Migoto: beautiful_

**Chapter 23**

**Love conquers all**

**Chapter song: We are one by Angélique Kidjo **

"**We are more than we are…**

**We are one…**

**Can I trust in my own heart,**

**Or I am just one part,**

**Of some big plan?"**

Naraku absorbed the waves of grief and misery that was flowing from the miko. He drank it in, dispersing all the good vibes with the overwhelming loss. He sneered at the young girl, slumped over the lifeless form of her former lover.

"Too bad, miko. But don't fret- Inuyasha will have Kikyo to accompany him in hell,"

Kagome's sobs stopped suddenly, her heart strings pulling sharply. _Even in death…she has him more than I do…_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, not moving from Inuyasha's body, which was rapidly losing heat under her fingertips. "I won't forgive you for this, temee!"

"You won't have to," cackled Naraku "You will join him soon, miko!" With this, Naraku dispatched another ball of youki, hurling it towards the defenceless miko. "Inuyasha can't save you now!"

Kagome struggled to her feet, her tears clinging to her cheeks like droplets of diamond dust "I WON'T LET INUYASHA DIE IN VAIN!"

Kagome threw her palms up, gasping at the pain tearing up her back, as a pink barrier surrounded her and Inuyasha. The youki dissolved like it was rice paper. Kagome panted, her heart jumping.

"Fool!"

Naraku sent an even bigger ball of youki towards Kagome, as her barrier flickered with the sheer effort it took her to keep it up. As the ball of blackness, which looked like a patch of the night sky, whizzed towards her, Kagome steadied her palms. It froze, hovering in mid-air.

"Nani?" Naraku's lip curled. _That was all my strength and she stopped it like it was nothing…_

Kagome shuddered as her miko powers sparked out her palms, igniting with the ball of youki and setting it on fire- pure, white fire.

"What use is that, miko? It's just going to backfire on-"

"No!" screamed Kagome, pushing with all her mind and soul. The youki flared up, glowing, a fireball of purity. It shot towards Naraku, and even if he had the strength to put up a barrier, he wouldn't have been fast enough. Kagome dropped to her knees and watched through trembling fingers as Naraku was destroyed once and for all.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome slowly turned, holding the dead hanyou's body in her lap, her head bowed "We did it…it's all over…" _Why? Why did this happen!_

"I love you, Inuyasha!" Kagome sobbed "I want to love you now…but you aren't here…"

Sango peered out the bamboo curtain for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Sango, I'm sure Kagome and Inuyasha are just fine," Miroku said, a wicked grin spreading across his face "They must have got carried away…"

"Carried away?" shrieked Shippo "Carried where?"

"Houshi-sama…" Sango threatened.

"Gomen…"

Sango, let the curtain fall pack, strand by strand "Still, they've been gone an awful long time…"

"ARGHH!"

"Houshi-sama!"

"Miroku!"

The two jumped as the monk screamed, doubled up in agony.

"My…hand…"

Miroku held his rosary bound hand with his other, shaking.

"Miroku?"

"Kazaana…it's gone…"

"Gone?"

"Naraku's…defeated? Kirara!"

He had picked up the scent again, following it cautiously in the dark woods. It had been stationery for a long time. He looked through a gap in the trees, and was astounded at what he saw. That girl had set up a pink barrier. He sniffed discreetly. _This smell…is…absolute love…_

He watched as the girlstopped Naraku's youki in mid air, and transformed it somewhat, into a flaming white ball. He was about to make his presence known, when she screamed "No!"

The ball of youki now flew back to Naraku, colliding with his body and absorbing it into thin air. He felt the tingle of purity and love in the air, reminiscent of the barrier and purified youki ball. _Naraku…has been defeated…_

He stepped into the moonlight clearing, walking slowly over to the crying girl. She was lying on a body. He recognised the stench of sudden death, and widened his eyes. _Inuyasha…is dead…_

Kagome felt as though a yawning hole had been torn throw her heart. She wept bitterly, unable to think or how to act. "Naraku's dead…Inuyasha…it's all over…"

Kagome heard a light tread behind her, but didn't bother to turn around. _I don't care anymore…I wish Naraku had killed me…but Inuyasha…wanted me to live…_

"You destroyed Naraku," it was a statement, rather than a question. Kagome couldn't place the cold tone, and as she twisted round, wincing at the pain in her back, her jaw dropped. "S-S-Sesshomaru!"

Kagome's heart painfully squeezed "Please…he's already dead…leave us alone…"

"You destroyed Naraku," Sesshomaru repeated.

"I know," Kagome said quietly "But it brings me no comfort-Inuyasha…"

She turned back to the fallen hanyou "He gave his life up for me…"

Sesshomaru looked down at his dead little brother. _I always thought I would be the one to kill him…in the end…both he…and Naraku…_

"Please, leave us be," begged Kagome, burying her face into Inuyasha's haori. He was barely warm, but he still smelled the same. Kagome inhaled his sweat mixed with the forest scent deeply, tears pricking in her eyes again. _This wasn't meant to happen…it wasn't meant to be like this…_

Sesshomaru looked up, catching a sweet, sharp scent of salt that was not of the miko at his feet. A young girl, of around eleven years of age, with dark brown hair and chestnut eyes, wearing an orange and white checked kimono, was watching him. She had one hand pressed at her mouth in horror, another flat against a tree trunk for support. There was child like innocence in her eyes as she cried for the dead hanyou she barely knew, and his grieving lover. As Sesshomaru looked back down, the image before him changed. No longer was his little brother lying on the ground with his ailing miko. Instead, Sesshomaru saw himself, dead and lifeless, with a mournful older Rin, or how he imagined her to look. He blinked, clearing the image from his head. In somewhat of a daze, he drew his sword.

Kagome heard the scraping of metal and her heart somersaulted. "S-Sesshomaru?"

Images flashed before her eyes of some unknown youkai ritual. _Maybe's he's going to take Inuyasha head! Or maybe…he wants me dead, too!_

Kagome turned, clasping Inuyasha into her lap "Please…"

Sesshomaru raised his sword, the moonlight hitting the blade and reflecting Kagome's terrified expression. "Move, miko,"

"No!" Kagome cried, ducking her head against Inuyasha's "I won't let you!"

Sesshomaru, startled, glared down at the girl "I said move, miko,"

Kagome ignored him, burying her face into Inuyasha's white hair, crying to herself. _I won't let him, Inuyasha…I'll protect you with my life, as you did mine…_

Kagome heard a shout and looked up. A small girl came running from the woods, falling to her knees in front of Kagome.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed.

"It's ok, Kagome-chan!" smiled Rin through tear stained cheeks "Sesshomaru-sama will make it all right!"

"Nani?" Rin came over to Kagome, slowly pulling her hands off her dead mate.

"No-Inuyasha!"

"It's alright!" Kagome let herself be lead aside by the girl who was stronger than she looked. "Kagome-chan, you're injured!"

Kagome ignored her, watching breathlessly as Sesshomaru raised his sword high over his head. Kagome caught it again in the moonlight, gasping. Tenseiga! Sesshomaru brought the blade swiftly across the air above Inuyasha's body, a sharp slicing sound cutting the night. Kagome didn't know what to expect, but she saw Sesshomaru simply sheath his sword and nod. He then began to walk away "Come, Rin,"

Kagome blinked. _It…it didn't work?"_

Years later, Sesshomaru would ponder why he did it. His ready answer was the vibes. Yes, he had been affected by the absolute love and purity vibes that had hung in the air. They had clouded his judgment and controlled his actions. It was not him who had wanted to save Inuyasha. The real reason, the one he kept locked in his heart, was because of Rin. When he had seen that image, so clear on his mind even now, his heart would clench and his breath restrict a little. _I would like to think, if roles were reversed, Inuyasha would to me as I did to him…for Rin…as I did for Kagome…_

"K-K-Kagome?" The first word he spoke, the first word she heard.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome half ran, half tumbled onto his chest. She gazed down in rapture, as his amber orbs blinked rapidly and a smile reached his lips. "I'm…alive?"

"Oh Inuyasha!" wailed Kagome, flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him desperately. For a moment, Inuyasha couldn't respond, so overcome he was from returning from the darkness…Kagome was his light, and as he returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around her, he began to cry silently. _I'm alive…_

"Inuyasha! Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama! Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha! Kagome!"

The shouts filled the air, making the lovers pull reluctantly apart, still gripping each other as though they would never let go.

"Sango-Chan! Miroku-sama! Shippo! Kirara!"

The group jumped off the large cat youkai before she touched down, running to the couple who seemed to be entwined.

"What happened? What's going on?

"Kagome, you're bleeding!"

"Inuyasha, my kazaana is gone! Did you defeat Naraku?"

Kagome and Inuyasha let their friends' cries and shouts wash over them completely, so wrapt they were in each others eyes.

"I thought I lost you," Inuyasha whispered, running his hand through her hair.

"I did lose you!" wept Kagome, touching his cheek. "I thought you had left me forever!"

Inuyasha smiled, kissing her softly "I couldn't do that migoto- my heart wouldn't allow it…"

"What the hell happened?"

"Would you two love birds give it a rest for a minute!"

"Kagome! You're bleeding!"

**Wohoo! And you all thought I killed Inuyasha! Well…ok…I did…but only temporally! Phew…what a thrilling chapter to write! Enjoy and let me know what you think! One chapter to go! Omg! Can't believe it! Time flies when you're having fun, eh?**

**So, I got massive replies to the last chapter…hehe…not surprising! Also thanks to all those who did check out my Valentine one shot! Arigato!**

**Woo! 150 Reviews! Wouldn't it be nice if that was 200:D But seriously, you guys are the best:**

**Wretched-Cursed: Thx! I liked it too! Hope u enjoyed dis one!**

**Terra34: Glad I caught you out! Keeps you on the edge, hehe! 2 days straight? Lol remember and eat! I don't have enough money to be sued if you die from over reading lol!**

**Frozen Miko: I'm glad that you will be reading my other fics! Yeah! Me too! I totally yearn for unattainable guys…drools…unattainable guys…cough…I mean..yeah…lol. **

**InuyashaAngel8282: Lol your wish is my command! He IS ALIVE! Lol, seriously, I couldn't leave him dead…how horrible!**

**Whitemoon3311: I love u for luvin it!**

**Ilovehatsuharu: Ahh! Don't kill me! Inu's back, he's back!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael m: I am, after all, the queen of da cliffies!**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Ah, not nija stars in my eyes! No!**

**Ashtari: Love u for luvin it!**

**Myri78: Cheer up! It's all good!**

**Yashaloves69(giggles every time I write this name!): Well, not Kagome- but FLUFFY! Wohoo!**

**Eartweak48: Updated soon enough? Lol!**

**Ravenmoon456: Well I've snuck on before they got home from work…so far so good! And Inuyasha is alive! Woo!**

**Chante: Yeah! Arigato!**

**Eternal Spring89: Mwhaha Naraku die!**

**Haylyn: I did kill him...but brought him back, so it's all good!**

**Anna Sohma: Fixed! Lol.**

**Well, you were all lovely and enraged that I killed Inu! Which is what I expected…but u love me now, right:P One chapter people! Stay with me to the end! Love youz! xxxxx**


	24. Two hearts as one

**Last chapter peeps! Plays violin…so sad, but we all knew it had to come! This is my first fan fic, and I've been blown over by all the reviews and support I have received! A HUGE Arigato to my regulars- you know who you are! Also thanks to everyone who reviewed just once…and thanks to you, reader, if this is your first time! You all make it worthwhile! This is not the last you will hear of me, though unfortunately, it is on this story!**

**I have drawn fan art for this fic, but as i don't have a scanner, i'll need to try and take a pic of it then post it somewhere! So check my profile soon, where i will put the link when i get round to it!**

_Know the lingo:_

_Daijoubu ka: Are you ok?_

_Baka: idiot_

_Hai: yes_

_Migoto: beautiful_

_Nani: what?_

**Chapter 24**

**Two hearts as one**

"Kagome…" Inuyasha propped the swaying girl against his chest, examining the wound on her back "Chikushou…I've done it again!"

"It's fine…" Kagome whispered, closing her eyes as the adrenaline wore off and her lack of energy and blood finally caught up with her.

"Does it hurt if I hold you like this?" asked Inuyasha, standing up shakily with Kagome in his arms bridal style.

"No…" lied Kagome.

"Let's go then," Inuyasha looked at Sango, Shippo and Miroku as if he just realised they were there. "Come on!"

Back at the castle Sango tended to Kagome's wound as the girl lay on her stomach on Inuyasha's lap. She was awake, but her head was dizzy with exhaustion. _I could fall asleep right now…_

Inuyasha absent-mindedly stroked her hair; his claws clean after he had thoroughly washed them. He felt guilt, heavy as lead in his gut as he looked down at his injured mate. _After everything…all I said and promised…I let Naraku do this to us…again…_

Inuyasha knew Naraku had been destroyed by Kagome, and he himself had been brought back to life by Sesshomaru. These two facts buzzed like angry bees in his head, demanding answers. But Inuyasha, like the others, kept his lip buttoned. Kagome was clearly in a lot of pain and in no fit state to relive the tale. _She's suffered…again…I can vaguely remember what happened when I turned full youkai, put it's patchy, like there was a film over my eyes. I can't remember anything about Kikyo dying…Naraku dying…injuring Kagome…_

Inuyasha watched for a minute as Sango finished wrapping the bandages on Kagome's back. The four slashes were shallow, but red and raw. They had finally stopped bleeding.

"Come on, Miroku," Sango stood, picking Shippo up as she passed by. The monk nodded, smiling at Inuyasha before following the other to the adjacent room. Inuyasha leaned against the wall, pulling Kagome's top back over her head so she wouldn't catch a cold. He couldn't help but think back to their encounter at the hot springs…_though it feels like days ago…but Kagome and I mated…she told me she loved me…_It had been the best feeling in the world, and just thinking about it made Inuyasha smile to himself. He went over in his head the rollercoaster of emotions he had felt and shared with Kagome over the years. None had compared to that moment, the split second when their bodies and souls became one. It was the only way to describe it.

Kagome awoke to see Inuyasha smiling to himself. "Inuyasha…"

"Kagome?" he said gently, his ears flicking back against his head "Daijoubu ka?"

"I'm fine," replied Kagome, trying to sit up without thinking "Ouch!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed as she flopped down on his lap again.

"It's ok," she grinned sheepishly "I forgot…"

Inuyasha smiled slightly. _She forgot? It couldn't have been that bad then…_

He helped to ease her up, so that she was nestled in his arms, sitting on his lap. She sighed a little, yawning.

"I love you, Inuyasha- you know that, don't you?"

Inuyasha started at her sudden outburst "Yeah. I love you too, Kagome,"

He kissed her delicately, terrified to hurt her. He growled softly when she deepened the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck, under his hair.

"I thought I had lost you forever," she whispered. The room they were in was in darkness, save a few lightened candles. Usually it would bother Kagome, sitting in the dark, but she felt comforted by it, that and of course, Inuyasha.

"You'll never lose me, baka," he said "I promise,"

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder, her hands running slowly down his ice white hair. "You were dead, and it scared the hell out of me. I thought I was all alone. I couldn't think of living without you,"

Inuyasha scrunched up his brow, lacing his fingers through hers. "It must have been pretty bad…I'm sorry…"

Kagome looked up, shocked "It wasn't your fault! You saved my life…again…"

She looked down at their clasped hands, sighing "All I do is put you in threatening situations!"

Inuyasha tilted her chin sharply "Don't say that! Don't ever say, that Kagome! I wouldn't be here if I wasn't for you!"

"But you died because of me! Sesshomaru was the one who-"

Inuyasha shook his head "I'm not talking about that," he pressed his lips on hers quickly "You saved me from a fate worse than death, Kagome. If it wasn't for you, who knows how long I would have been sealed for?"

Kagome inhaled "Inuyasha…"

He embraced her tightly to his chest, stroking her cheek "It's true. No one else cared. No one wanted me to be free. You heard with your own ears, Kaede telling you not to take the arrow out. No one believed in me, trusted me- until I met you,"

Kagome swallowed. Inuyasha never use to talk like this, letting his feelings come out so strongly in conversation. Well, not until recently. _He's knows he can talk to me…I'm so glad…_

Kagome looked into his amber orbs, seeing the burning golden irises glow down at her. His anger, his usual coldness…had been melted, quenched by the fire of love.

He saw it in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't want to bring it up. _Hell, I don't want to either…_

"I know Kikyo didn't believe in me," he sighed "I accepted that. She had every right- I failed her so many times…"

"Inuyasha…"

He smiled "It's alright. But…I can't remember- how did she die?"

Kagome squeezed his hand "We combined our spiritual power, but she said it would take all her energy, and her soul would return to mine. She knew her fate,"

"Even then," Inuyasha said bitterly "Kikyo didn't trust me to save you two- taking the matter into her own hands, as usual…"

"Yeah," was all Kagome could think to say. Inuyasha didn't look particularly saddened by Kikyo's death- certainly, not compared to how he was the first time- but he had a gaunt look in his cheeks, as if he was sucking in his breath.

"Inuyasha?"

"I'm okay," he looked at her, "I'm glad she gave up her soul. At least now, I know she is at peace."

"Hai," Kagome stifled a yawn, but Inuyasha ear's twitched and he cocked his head at her, smirking "Tired, migoto?"

"Yeah," she yawned again, giggling a little.

"I'm not surprised. After all, we made love, you defeated Naraku and I died…not exactly our usual quiet night…"

Kagome blushed at the first statement, feeling the hanyou grin as he teased her. Her mind wandered to the two of them at the hot spring…the feeling of Inuyasha's body and hers…the connection made by their spirits…

"Kagome," Inuyasha said gently "Naraku…you defeated him, all by yourself?"

She nodded.

Inuyasha burrowed into her hair, saying muffled "I don't think you're such a weak human, after all,"

Kagome smiled at him, stroking the tips of his ears with her fingers. She laughed as she felt his body immediately slump into hers "Bitch, don't do that when I ain't expecting it,"

She giggled, "Oh yeah? Or else?" She scratched his ears harder, feeling a purr vibrate through his chest.

"I give, I give!" Inuyasha licked her face, causing her to bat her hand at him, "Inuyasha, jeez! Don't!"

He laughed, squeezing her waist. "Anyway," he said.

"I'm not sure how it happened," reflected Kagome "I just remember this horrible, creeping feeling, here,"

"Where?"

"Here," Kagome guided Inuyasha's hand over her heart, placing her hand over his. He felt it beat for a moment, then said "Go on,"

"Well, it happened when you died. And I felt everything crumble. Naraku tried to kill me with another ball of youki, but I remembered your last words to me, and I didn't want to let you die in vain". Inuyasha nodded, feeling his eyes tingle as he remembered the desperateness of the situation….

**FLASHBACK**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome wept, shaking the hanyou again. She cupped his face, kissing his lukewarm lips. "Inuyasha!"

She nearly fainted when his brow bunched together in a frown.

"Inuyasha!" she watched joyfully as his ears twitched. "You're alive!"

"Kagome…" Inuyasha chocked, spitting up blood. _I'm…I'm dying…_

Kagome carefully wiped it away, "I'm so glad,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha opened his eyes, and Kagome was shocked to see his amber orbs out of focus and bleary. _She's still in danger…Naraku's still alive…_

"Hai?"

Inuyasha smiled shakily "Kagome, stay alive…for me…"

Kagome blinked "N-Nani?"

Inuyasha shuddered, taking hold of her hand in his ice cold fingers.

"You have to escape…don't let me die in vain…" _My heart…is slowing…my breath…is stopping…_

"Inuyasha," Kagome stuttered "D-don't leave me!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha took his last staggering breath "I told you m-migoto… Inu youkai m-mate for life…I'll always be with you…" _Kagome…I want protect you.. anymore…_

**END FLASHBACK**

Inuyasha listened as Kagome continued "I managed to erect a barrier. I felt all this love surround me…" Kagome blushed a little, nudging the hanyou's face with hers, "Your love…"

Inuyasha kiss her temple, his head resting against hers. _So I did manage to protect her…in the end…_

"It dissolved the youki, but Naraku got angrier and sent an even bigger ball my way. I somehow stopped it. I began to purify it….all my vibes focused from my palms, set it on fire…and it hurled back to Naraku".

Kagome felt Inuyasha squeeze her hand again "You were so brave, again,"

"It feels so strange…after two years of trying and failing to kill Naraku…it took the power of love…"

"Well, we never had that before," smiled Inuyasha "Or maybe we did, but we didn't know it!"

Kagome nodded, as a little pain shot up her back.

"You alright?" asked Inuyasha as she bit her lip.

"Yeah, just a little twinge,"

"Why did I do it?" asked Inuyasha shamefully "I hurt you again, and after everything…"

Kagome caught his bowed face with her hands "It didn't matter, because, after everything, you recognised me,"

Inuyasha's eyes widened "I did?"

Kagome beamed "Hai. That's how you turned back. You knew who I was,"

Inuyasha felt all the guilt and shame fall away as he looked down to his mate with happy eyes. Kagome leant up and kissed him, and felt him press tighter on her heart.

"I want to love you forever, Inuyasha,"

"I will love you forever,"

Without thinking, Kagome reached with her hand and felt his heart, and he rested his other hand atop of hers. There was complete silence in the little room, as the moonlight trickled in through the bamboo blinds, and Kagome and Inuyasha sat and felt each others' hearts. They smiled to each other lovingly as the realisation reached both of their thoughts.

_They beat as one. _

**Sob…it's the end! Well, it's been one hell of a ride…good times (first kiss), bad times (Inu's full youkai-ness!), funny times (condom question lol!) and sad times (Inu dying!)**

**I love every one of you all dearly and equally! All my reviewers and readers from now and thereafter, ARIGATO!**

**Please keep a look out for my coming releases (at a fanfiction near you :p) My next will be a Rin X Sesshy (I know, not everyone's cup of tea…) I think (don't quote me on this!) I think, it will be called The stolen youth of Rin. And no, you hentai, I don't mean it THAT way lol! I also have another Inu X Kag planned after that! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to read my work!**

**Lots of love, Kawaii-KeKe-Chan**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Arigato again, forever and always:**

**Kawaii-babi: Written more! But that's all folks!**

**Terra34: Glad to hear it!**

**Myri78: No surprises I'm afraid…I've pretty much juiced this story as far as it can go lol! Thx for all ur reviews and hope to see u in the future!**

**Inuyasha175: Aw! Thtz so cute!**

**Full-metal-sousuke: Hope u enjoyed! Thx for all ur reviews and hope to see u in the future!**

**Animeawsome: It's fine, Im happy u reviewed at all! Thx for all ur reviews and hope to see u in the future!**

**Wretched-Cuursed: Go! Sesshy! Hopefully u'll enjoy my next fanfic too! Thx for all ur reviews and hope to see u in the future!**

**Whitemoon3311: Updated for the last time! Sob!**

**OtakuAnime131: Arigato! Thx for all ur reviews and hope to see u in the future!**

**Eternal Spring89: I know! It's all over! Thanks for being there along the way!**

**Ravenmoon456: Lol don't worry Kags is safe and sound! Thx for all ur reviews and hope to see u in the future!**

**PInK cuTie KaGomE-micael: Arigato! Thanks for being there along the way!**

**So…that's it! I love you all! Anyone who reviews this chappy or hereafter, I promise to thank you in my profile! I wouldn't want to let ur reviews go by unnoticed! And finally….ARIGATO!**


End file.
